Total Drama World Tour: My Way
by Jocman10
Summary: The third season of my series Total Drama: My Way. A couple of different characters including the new ones. There WILL be songs. The finale is up! Read and Review!
1. I'm Sorry Her Majesty

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I mean no disrespect to any countries. The songs in this episode have the music of an actual TDWT song with lyrics rewritten by me. Italics mean singing.**

"Season three of Total Drama!" Chris said. "The world is going to be mine, sea to shining sea. Sadly, I have to share with 17 idiotic teens that will be traveling around the world for another million dollars."

The bus pulled up and the door opened.

"Let's see who we'll have this season," Chris season.

"Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, and DJ."

"Man, it feels so good to be back," DJ said.

"Lindsay, Heather, Harold, and Owen," Chris continued. Harold got out noticing a smell in his backpack.

"Uh, who put a fish in my backpack?" Harold asked.

Geoff and Duncan snickered while Bridgette glared at them.

"Trent, Gwen, LeShawna, and Izzy," Chris continued.

"And returning favorites, Cody and Noah."

"We also have two new contestants," Chris said.

"He is suave and brilliant, Alejandro."

Alejandro got off the bus and Izzy, Lindsay, and LeShawna started smiling.

"Also, she is a sugar addicted super fan, Sierra," Chris said.

"Oh my gosh, this is the best day ever," Sierra said in excitement. She then saw Cody. "Ooooh Cody, I've dreamt of this day only you weren't wearing a shirt."

A giant plane then rolled up.

"Now boarding," Chris said. "We're giving you a first class seat to all the action right here on Total Drama _World Tour!_"

"Why did you just sing?" Duncan asked.

**Episode 1: (I'm Sorry) Her Majesty**

"Singing?" Gwen asked. "We have to sing?"

"That sounds fun," Courtney said.

"It's easy for you to say," Noah said. "You like to sing."

"Forget it," Duncan said. "I don't sing and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Musical reality shows are huge," Chris said. "And the worse the singing, the higher the ratings, so there will be no vocal coaches, rehearsals, or warnings."

"Here is where you'll eat your meals, prepared by Chef," Chris said.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Harold said.

"Sure, the bathroom is right that way," Chris said.

Harold walked in and saw a camera.

"Aw, this is the confessional?" he said. "I wish it was like that makeup one."

"In here," Chris said. "Is where the losers will stay. Right here in the luxurious economy class."

Everyone saw how run down it was with leaks and patches.

"Where do we sleep?" LeShawna asked.

"You're looking at it," Chris replied.

They saw the wooden benches with straps above them.

"That's not comfortable," Cody said.

"No comfort for losers," Chris said.

They all then walked away and went into a luxurious room.

"In here," Chris said. "Is where the winners will stay, with comfortable recliner seats and delicious snacks."

"Now here is where a lady should stay," Alejandro said as he smiled at Lindsay.

"Where is a lady?" Lindsay asked. "Oh, you mean me." She blushed at him as Heather glared.

"I can see right through that guy," Heather said in the cockpit confessional. "Hey, this is a better place than that disgusting bathroom."

"Maybe for you," Chef said.

"What's this place?" DJ asked. "It looks so classy." There was a fireplace, a hot tub, and a flat-screen TV.

"This is my quarters," Chris said. "In other words: off limits."

"Oh, Chris, I love your limits," Sierra said.

"With Beth, gone, and Alejandro seeming to bet taking Lindsay, along with Harold and Bridgette being backstabbers," Heather said in the confessional. "I'm forced to be an ally with the new girl. This is going to suck."

"One more thing," Chris said. "I think y'all remember a little thing called the elimination room."

"If you don't get a barf bag with airline issued peanuts," Chris continued. "You will have to take the drop of shame."

"Well," Chris said. "I think that wraps off the tour, now prepare for takeoff."

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, born on April 1st," Sierra said. "You're my very own April Fool." Owen and Noah exchanged looks. Just then, a bell rang.

"Whenever you hear that bell," Chris said. "That means it's time to sing so get to it."

"But what are we supposed to sing about?" Harold asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a challenge would it," Chris said.

(Imagine the music to "Come Fly with Us)

Courtney:_Up_

Lindsay:_Up_

Sierra: _Up_

LeShawna:_Up_

Noah:_Sing_

Harold:_ Sing_

DJ:_ Sing_

Cody:_ Sing_

Everyone minus Duncan and Gwen: _We're flying and singing!_

_We're flying and we're singing!_

Bridgette: _Come fly with us!_

Bridgette and Geoff: _Come fly with us!_

Owen: _I wish were still on the bus_

Heather: _Come fly with us!_

Heather and Lindsay: _Come fly with us!_

Alejandro: _With you two, it's a must!_

Duncan: Dude this is dumb you're singing on a plane.

Noah: What do you expect this show is frieking insane.

Gwen: Yeah but guys you're singing on TV.

Courtney: _Haven't you always wanted to, it just can't be me!_

Noah: Yes it can.

Everyone minus Duncan and Gwen: _Come fly with us, come sing with us!_

Duncan and Gwen: No!

Chris: Anyone want a copy of the rules because in order to avoid instant elimination-

DJ: _All contestants must sing in this show!_

Courtney:_ Duncan sing it, let's go!_

Trent_: Gwen, do it, don't go!_

Gwen: I don't want to go. _Come fly with us, come fly with us, come and fly with us!_

Duncan: _This sucks!_

Everyone: Yeah!

The plane soon landed in England.

"Welcome everyone to London, England!" Chris said. "For your first challenge, you guys are going to have to find Big Ben. This will make out the teams."

"Do we get maps?" DJ asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," Chris said. "I suggest you guys get into groups to make it a little less likely to get lost."

Harold, Bridgette, and Geoff got into a group (much to Geoff's dismay).

Duncan, Courtney, Trent, and Gwen got into another group.

Noah, DJ, and Owen got into another group.

Izzy and LeShawna got into another group.

Sierra, Heather, Lindsay, and Cody all got into another group.

Alejandro went by himself.

"I could go with some girls," Alejandro said. "But if I don't get on the first team, then I might be on the losing team."

Everyone then started to find different ways to get to Big Ben.

Alejandro, however, knew where he was going and in about thirty minutes, he was the first to make it.

"Well, that was fast," Chris said. "Alejandro step on the Number 1."

Meanwhile, Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette were finding a way.

"Maybe if we ask a local we can find a way," Harold said.

"Nice plan," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, sure," Geoff said sarcastically.

They went up to this one guy.

"Excuse me," Bridgette said. "But where is the direction to Big Ben?"

The man spoke in a thick British accent but said that it was a mile to the left.

They then all went to left.

Meanwhile, Trent's group was still looking for a way to Big Ben.

They then saw a map that showed where Big Ben is.

"Looks like it's about a mile to the east," Gwen said.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll lead the way," Courtney said. "I am a CIT."

"Yeah, like that will work out so well in England," Trent said sarcastically.

Duncan rolled his eyes in frustration.

"If I have to be on a team with those two," he said in the confessional. "I hope I go home early."

Meanwhile, Noah's group was coming on to something.

"Judging by where we are," Noah said. "I think Big Ben is that way." He pointed north.

"Wow, Noah, that's brilliant," DJ said.

"Thank you DJ," Noah said.

The three then headed in that direction.

Meanwhile, LeShawna and Izzy were by Buckingham Palace.

"Izzy," LeShawna said. "We have to go."

"Look," Izzy said. "I'm a royal guard."

She stood silently and took one of the hats. LeShawna moaned.

Meanwhile, Heather's group was walking toward Big Ben.

"I have been to England before, I know where to go," Heather said.

"I was having the best time with Cody," Sierra said in the confessional.

"I'm having the worst day, this girl is nuts," Cody said in the confessional.

Meanwhile, Harold's group had finally made it to Big Ben.

"Welcome guys," Chris said. "Join Alejandro on the #1 mat."

Trent's group was then getting close.

Duncan and Gwen came up first and went to the first mat.

Courtney and Trent were about to join them but Chris stopped them.

"In honor of our third season, three teams!" Chris said.

"Duncan and Gwen are a part of Team 1 while you two will start off team two. And look there's a few more teammates."

They saw Noah's group come up.

"You guys will join Team #2," Chris said. The three then got up on the mat with Courtney and Trent.

Heather's group then came close to Big Ben.

"Lindsay, you join team 2 and the rest of you are on Team #3," Chris said.

"Yay, I get to be on your team!" Sierra said as she hugged Cody. Cody groaned.

Just then, Izzy and LeShawna were running away from four royal guards and made it to Big Ben.

"Izzy and LeShawna wrap up Team #3," Chris said. LeShawna grabbed the guard's hat and threw it back to the guards.

"Now, I'll give you guys three minutes to come up with a Team name," Chris said.

"Team Victory!" Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Alejandro, Duncan, and Gwen all said together.

"Team Amazon!" Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Cody, and Sierra said.

Noah, DJ, Owen, Courtney, Trent, and Lindsay were all still debating on what to call their team.

"Times up," Chris said. "Guess I'm gonna have to name you guys myself. How about Team Chris?" The team moaned.

"Okay, we now have our teams," Chris said. "Which team will win? Which teams will lose? Find out next time on Total Drama _World Tour!"_


	2. I'm Sorry Her Majesty Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to countries. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our 17 contestants began their journey around the world. I showed them around our "beautiful" plane and they sang their first song in a pretty crappy way. We landed in England for our first challenge, finding Big Ben. This made up our teams: Harold, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Alejandro, and Gwen are Team Victory, DJ, Owen, Trent, Courtney, Noah, and Lindsay made up Team Chris, I know, best name ever. And Heather, Cody, Sierra, LeShawna, and Izzy made up Team Amazon. Which team will win first class, who will be the first to take the Drop of Shame? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 2: (I'm Sorry) Her Majesty Pt. 2**

"Who is ready for their second challenge?" Chris said excitedly. No one answered.

"That's great," Chris said. "Because now, you guys are going to have to go into Big Ben to find your item, make a boat, and row it down the River Thames and be the first to cross the finish line."

"Are we allowed to go into Big Ben?" Alejandro asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Chris said darting his eyes.

"The item will be marked with you team color," Chris said. "The colors are gold for Team Victory, Blue for Team Chris, and Pink for Team Amazon."

"I suggest you start now," Chris said and the teams were off.

"But wait," Bridgette said. "Don't we get any clues?"

"You'll see in there," Chris said.

The teams then started to search in the clock tower for the items.

Harold and Bridgette were looking in the first level of the tower.

"Do you see anything yet?" Bridgette asked.

"Not yet," Harold said. "Wait, what's that?"

Just then, a bat came flying right out. Harold screamed and fell down. Duncan and Geoff laughed.

"I'm getting a little tired of Geoff's new attitude toward Harold," Bridgette said in the confessional.

"After that creep said he liked-liked Bridgette," Geoff said in the confessional. "I knew I was gonna have to make sure that he would never think of her in that way again."

"I expect this kind of treatment from Duncan, but Geoff?" Harold said in the confessional. "It's so weird."

Just then, the bell rang and everyone groaned.

"You know what that means guys, time to sing.

Imagine the music to "Loving Time"

Alejandro: _No need to get lazy, it's searching time, alas._

Alejandro, Noah, DJ, Cody, and Duncan: _We have to go through Big Ben._

Harold: _And try not to be last. _

Heather, Sierra, and Izzy: _We have to find our items._

LeShawna: _No more waiting on_

Bridgette: _Let's go and hurry._

Everyone: _And not be here to the break of dawn!_

Alejandro, Noah, and Owen: _It's searching time_

Heather, Sierra, and Izzy: _Searching time, searching time_

Cody: _It's searching time._

Heather, Sierra, and Izzy: _Searching time, searching time_

Alejandro: Guys, let's do this.

Trent: _It's searching time_

Heather, Sierra, and Izzy: _Searching time, searching time_

Everyone: _Going through Big Ben_

Geoff: _It's searching time.  
><em>Heather, Sierra, and Izzy: _Searching time, searching time_

Everyone: _Going through Big Ben! Yeah!_

While Team Chris was going through the tower, Noah got DJ and Owen together with him.

"Okay, guys I have a plan to get us to the final three," Noah said.

"What is it?" DJ asked.

"Is it a cheeseburger?" Owen asked.

"What? No!" Noah said. "Us three make and alliance and we dominate our team."

"I don't know," DJ said. "I was betrayed in an alliance last season."

"DJ, I can assure that that won't happen," Noah said.

"How can I be sure?" DJ asked.

"Because I'm not cold-hearted like Heather," Noah said. "Believe me; I thought I was aligned with her on the island."

"Hey, are you three done, we need to find that thing," Courtney said.

"I accept," DJ whispered to Noah.

"Me too," Owen said.

"Great," Noah said in the confessional. "I have an alliance, what about you Courtney? Oh, that's right, Duncan is on another team."

Team Amazon, meanwhile were in another level where they saw a chest colored pink.

"We found it," Heather said. Cody then went to go pick it up.

"Allow me, ladies," he said. He tried to pick it up but it was to no avail.

"Geez, you're weaker than I thought," Heather said.

"Hey, don't mock my Cody," Sierra said.

LeShawna and Sierra then tried to pick up the chest with Cody but it barely moved.

"What's in that thing?" LeShawna asked.

Izzy opened it up and saw a whole bunch of toys and knick-knacks.

"There must be like forty pounds of this stuff, awesome!" Izzy said.

"All right, team," LeShawna said. "Let's go and take this thing."

All of the team minus Heather picked it up and started carrying it to down Big Ben.

"Boy that was heavy," Cody said. "But it was worth it to think that Gwen might have seen that."

Meanwhile, Team Chris finally found there item.

"Dumbbells?" Lindsay asked.

"Hmm, I was expecting something a little more cultural," Trent said.

"What can you expect, it's Chris, probably couldn't afford it," Noah said.

"Okay, guys," Courtney said. "Stop goofing off and just grab it."

DJ grabbed the dumbbells and noticed how heavy they were.

"Man," he said. "These have to be 15 lbs. each."

"Alright, let's go," Owen said and they started running down to the ground level.

Team Victory saw the teams running back down.

"We have to hurry," Gwen said.

Harold then noticed something.

"I see it," he said. It was a 10lb. bag of flour that was in a gold bag.

"Nice job, Harold," Bridgette said, Geoff glared.

"Well hurry up, loser," Duncan said. "Get it out."

Harold then grabbed it.

"Pass it here, amigo," Alejandro said.

Harold tossed him the bag and they all headed out.

Team Amazon, followed by Team Chris got out of the tower and saw three canoes. All in different sizes.

"Here is part two of the challenge," Chris said. "You will have to row your canoe down the River Thames for half a mile where there will be a finish line, first team with their item wins."

They went to their canoes.

Team Chris got the medium sized canoe while Team Amazon got the smaller one.

"How are we all supposed to fit on this with this stupid chest?" Heather yelled.

They then put the chest on and then, one by one, they got on the canoe.

Team Chris also got on their canoe and started rowing.

Team Victory finally made it back and they got on their canoe which was a big one.

"This will be easy," Alejandro said.

They all got on the canoe and started rowing. The other two teams were in front by a lot.

Just then, the bell rang.

"What?" Duncan said in frustration.

"You heard that you guys," Chris said. "Time for a little reprise."

"You said one song per episode," Duncan said.

"Yeah, but this is a reprise, so it's not a new song," Chris said.

"Fine, but I'm barely singing in this one," Duncan replied.

Think of the music to "Rowing Time"

Alejandro: _Let's go amigos; we can't be in last no more._

Courtney: _Good luck losers_

Heather: _We aren't going down to four._

Sierra: _We're starting to sink._

LeShawna: _We have to just go through_

_We might have to lose some weight if it overflows you._

Izzy then started to throw some of the toys and knick-knacks off the canoe and then finally the chest.

Alejandro: _It's rowing time_

Everyone: _Rowing time, rowing time_

_For a winning reason._

Team Victory passed up Team Amazon and was neck-and-neck with Team Chris.

Cody: _It's rowing time_

Everyone: _Rowing time, rowing time_

Cody: _Hey, we're not sinking. _

Team Amazon started to gain ground but was still behind.

Owen: _It's rowing time_

Everyone: _Sinking, sinking_

_For a winning reason._

Half of Team Victory's arms gave out and Team Chris passed them.

Alejandro: _It's rowing time_

Everyone: _Rowing time, rowing time_

Team Chris reached the finish line, followed by Team Victory and then Team Amazon.

Trent: _Till Team Chris…_

Team Chris: _Wins! Yeah!_

"Congratulations, Team me," Chris said. "And if you all have the items, no one is going home." Everyone cheered.

"Wait? Where's our chest?" LeShawna asked.

"Oh, I threw it out to lose weight," Izzy said. The rest of her team glared at her.

"Wow, sucks to be you," Chris said.

"I'll be taking the flour," Chef said taking the bag from Alejandro. "I need it for your breakfast."

The plane left England and Team Amazon was at the elimination ceremony.

"Team Amazon, not only did you guys come in last," Chris said. "But you threw out the toys that were going to be donated to the orphanage tomorrow." They all glared at Izzy.

"Up in the loser class, bathroom, there are passports of your teammates," Chris continued. "Stamp the one of the person that you want gone."

Team Amazon started voting.

Heather and Sierra were seen voting for Izzy.

LeShawna didn't know between Heather and Izzy.

Izzy voted for Heather and Cody voted for Sierra.

"I have the results right here," Chris said. "Whoever is safe will get an in flight snack." He showed them the barf bags with peanuts.

"The first bag goes to Cody," Chris said.

"LeShawna is safe."

"Sierra."

It was down to Heather and Izzy. They both looked confident.

"The last barf bag goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Heather." Izzy was shocked.

"Aw, man," she said. "Oh, well."

"Izzy, here is your parachute," Chris said.

However, she just jumped out the Drop of Shame without it. Chris then threw the parachute out.

"There, now we can't get sued," he said.

"Losing the challenge was no big loss," Alejandro said in the confessional. "Soon, people will know who they're dealing with, but it will be too late."

"Oooh," Chris said. "Now there's a player. What will Team Amazon do next? How will Noah control his alliance? Find out next time on Total Drama _World Tour!"_

Who voted for who

Izzy: Sierra, Heather, LeShawna

Heather: Izzy

Sierra: Cody


	3. Back in the PRC

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to countries. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics. **_**To Angelvan, I don't plan on either LeShawna/Harold or Duncan/Gwen because it would mess a lot up on what's going on. For Alejandro/Heather, wait and see.**

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our three teams went on a hunt through Big Ben. Noah started things off with a new alliance with Owen and DJ. Bridgette was getting frustrated with Geoff. The three teams then went off through the River Thames. Team me won while Izzy cost Team Amazon the challenge and then the game. Who will win First Class next? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 3: Back in the PRC**

Team Amazon and Team Victory were sitting in the loser area of the plane.

"Wow," Harold said in the confessional. "A place like this can really kill morale."

The plane hit a lot of turbulence and was shaking all over.

"Ugh," Heather groaned. "I shouldn't be here!"

Just then a hole ripped in the plane and started sucking out air and threatening to bring the contestants with it.

LeShawna was slipping and started to fly out but was saved by Alejandro.

"Such will not fly out of planes on my watch," he said and LeShawna smiled at him. Heather glared at them both.

"Man, I bet those guys are having the time of their lives," Gwen said.

Team Chris was relaxing in first class.

"Oh, I can stay here forever," Lindsay said.

"I happen to like winning," Courtney said. "That makes me a good leader."

"Oh, please," Noah retaliated. "Didn't you get voted off one time because of that?"

"Those guys were idiots for doing that," Courtney replied.

"Even though, we don't need a leader," Trent said. "We're winning right now."

"And I can make us keep winning," Courtney said.

"No way," Noah said.

"Attention travelers," Chris said. "Meet me in the common area." Everyone arrived.

"I hope you guys are ready for today's challenge," Chris said.

"Is it a reward?" Geoff asked.

"Good question, Geoff, and like I'm going to tell you," Chris replied. "I hope you guys are ready because we're landing in China!"

Chef then crashed in wearing a samurai suit.

"Gosh, you guys," Harold said. "That's totally a Japanese outfit."

"Thank you Harold," Chris said. "Now anyone who doesn't sing will-"

"I mean," Harold said. "It's like it's impossible for you guys to get it right."

"Harold, anyone who doesn't sing is out," Chris said frustrated.

"Your cultural insensitivity is just gosh!" Harold said.

Chris then nodded to Chef and he sliced the door.

All the contestants got sucked out and were flying out the plane.

They were screaming, terrified and the bell rang.

"Are you kidding me?" Gwen yelled.

"Sing and I might save your butts!" Chris yelled through a bullhorn.

Think of the music for "Before we Die".

Courtney: _We're singing as we're falling!_

DJ: _And I hope this song is stalling_

Duncan: _Before we come crashing from the sky!_

Noah and Owen: _Maybe, we'll fall into a lake,_

Trent and Harold: _Or maybe down a straight_

All: _But there's still so much to do before we die!_

Trent: Best selling musician

Duncan: Get out of jail

Heather: Travel the world and be hailed

Sierra: Marry Cody

Cody: Lose Sierra

Harold: Train a farm of pure bread snails

Courtney: Corporate Lawyer

Gwen: Prom Destroyer

Alejandro: Become a master of the arts

Noah: Prime Minister

Owen: Food Finisher

Geoff: Finally try to get a car!

LeShawna: _But first we should stop falling_

_If not, our parents, they'll be calling_

Heather: _Because we fell and then we died!  
><em>Geoff: _Fly into the streets_

Cody: _Heads merged with our feet_

Gwen: _That would really suck and here's why_

Bridgette: _We'd like to keep on living_

Alejandro: _So Chris, we hope you're giving:  
>Sierra: Some wings! <em>

Courtney: A jetpack!

Gwen: A rift in time!

Heather: Parachute!

Noah: Waterbed!

Cody: A trampoline!

Duncan: Springy shoes!

Alejandro: Rocket boots!

Lindsay: Flying squirrel!

LeShawna: Bubble bath!

Lindsay: I change to bubbles, too!

DJ: Momma!

Owen:_ Pizza! No! _Chips and some dip will do!__

All: _Cause there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah, we said it!

_There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah!

Everyone was still falling when they fell straight into a pond that was right by the Great Wall of China.

"Nice, looks like everyone survived," Chris said.

"For, today's challenge," Chris said. "You guys are going to have to run up to the Great Wall and the get onto one of the transportation vehicles. There are only two there and it's first come, first serve."

"One of them," Chris said. "Is a rickshaw carried by Chef. The other is a two person bicycle."

"So, one of the teams will go without one?" Alejandro asked.

"Exactly," Chris replied. "And be ready to run, because it's a long run down this part of the wall."

Everyone was getting ready.

"And go!" Chris yelled and they were off. "Don't forget you have to have everyone at the item to use it.

Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and Courtney were all in front going for the rickshaw.

"C'mon Duncan," Alejandro said. "We have to get there."

They both made it first followed by the two girls.

"You still need everyone else to get on it," Heather said.

"Well, look over there," Alejandro said.

The other four members of Team Victory made it.

They all got on the rickshaw and were off.

Sierra, Cody, Noah, Trent, Lindsay, and DJ all made it afterwards.

LeShawna and Owen were behind and slowing down.

Their teammates cheered for them to get their first.

LeShawna then made it next and Team Amazon was on the bike and off. Heather and Sierra rode the bike while Cody and LeShawna were on the pegs.

"Nice going Owen," Courtney said. "Now we have to walk all the way to the finish line."

They then started going to the finish line.

Meanwhile, Team Victory had made it there thanks to Chef and the rickshaw.

"Victory," Chris said. "Congrats on getting here first, and now on to the next part."

They then saw a Chinese restaurant and entered.

"In this challenge," he continued. "You guys are going to have to eat an entire Chinese buffet."

"Oh, man, egg rolls are my favorite," Gwen said.

"Yeah, but this is an authentic food buffet," Chris said. "You guys will be eating the most authentic Chinese food."

They then saw a table full of disgusting looking things.

Alejandro started to regurgitate something but he forced it back.

"You alright?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alejandro said.

"My body is a temple," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I can't process food like this."

"This whole buffet must be finished so you can win," Chris said.

"There is no way I'm eating this," Bridgette said.

"Just try and eat as much as you can," Harold said.

"There you go again," Geoff said.

"Okay Geoff," Bridgette said. "What is your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked.

"Ever since we got off the bus, you have been really mean to Harold," Bridgette said. "I've had enough of it, we're done!"

The whole team gasped.

"Well, fine!" Geoff yelled in shock. "And you know why I've been this way to Harold is because he is in love with you."

Bridgette and the rest of the team gasped.

"What?" Bridgette said and she looked at Harold who was embarrassed.

"C'mon guys," Gwen said. "We have to eat."

Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, and Harold started eating but Bridgette was still distracted while Alejandro couldn't eat.

Team Amazon then came in and saw their buffet.

"We have to eat that?" Heather asked.

"What you afraid of a little grasshopper?" LeShawna asked in a mocking tone. "C'mon guys we have to eat this." They then started.

"Okay Cody," Sierra said. "Don't forget to wipe your face when you're done."

"Yeah, yeah," Cody said in a frustrated tone.

A few minutes later, Team Chris arrived, exhausted. They then saw the buffet.

"What is that?" Trent asked.

"Looks like it came from the storage area of the plane," Noah replied.

"There's no way I'm eating that," Lindsay said.

Owen then finally came up.

"Oh, man, I am so hungry," he said.

He saw their buffet table.

"Is that for us?" Owen said.

"Yes," DJ replied.

"Alright!" Owen yelled.

He then ran right up to the buffet table and gorged on the food.

Team Victory was struggling.

Alejandro and Bridgette weren't eating and the rest were struggling.

"It's a bacon double cheeseburger," Duncan said to himself.

Team Amazon was doing better and was already almost done with their food.

"I think we can win this thing," LeShawna said.

Owen, however, was eating like crazy while his team was cheering him on.

He passed up both teams and was just about to finish.

Trent ate the last piece of donkey meat and the buffet was finished.

"Team Chris wins again!" Chris said. Team Chris cheered for Owen.

"What?" Everyone else yelled.

Team Amazon and Team Victory was still trying to get second, however, Bridgette and Alejandro still couldn't eat.

Sierra ate the last grasshopper and they were finished.

"Team Amazon is also safe!" Chris exclaimed. Team Amazon cheered.

"Victory, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you guys at the barf bag ceremony," Chris continued.

The plane then left China.

"So it's agreed," Alejandro said to Duncan and Gwen. "We form an alliance to get to the merge."

"Agreed," Duncan and Gwen said.

"So who should go first?" Gwen asked.

"I really don't care between the other three," Duncan said.

"Harold should stay," Gwen said.

"Yeah," Alejandro said. "We might need him in the future."

"I think Bridgette really screwed up today," Duncan said. "She's also a threat considering that she won last season."

"True," Gwen said. "But Geoff is the cause of what happened today."

Team Victory then arrived at the Barf Bag Ceremony.

"Victory, you guys got the early lead but blew it easily," Chris said. "Up in the loser class bathroom is the passport of your teammates. Stamp the passport of the contestant you want out."

Duncan and Alejandro voted for Bridgette.

Harold and Bridgette voted for Geoff.

Geoff voted for Harold.

Gwen was unsure between Geoff and Bridgette.

"Now," Chris said. "Whoever's safe will get a barf bag full of peanuts."

"The first one goes to Duncan," Chris continued.

"Gwen."

"Alejandro."

"Harold."

It was now down to Geoff and Bridgette.

"The last barf bag goes to," Chris said dramatically.

"Geoff."

Bridgette then started to walk to the Drop.

"Sorry you're leaving Bridgette," Harold said.

"It's okay," she said. "I already won."

"So I guess you hate me now," Harold said.

"No," Bridgette replied. "I just want to stay being friends."

They hugged and Bridgette jumped out the drop.

"Aw, how nice," Chris said. "Will Geoff get back at Harold? Will Team Chris be able to keep their weary peace? We'll see next time on Total Drama _World Tour!_"

Who voted for who:

Bridgette: Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro

Geoff: Harold and Bridgette

Harold: Geoff


	4. CWA

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to countries. I mean no offense to the Canadian Prime Minister. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last Time on Total Drama World Tour: The team travelled to China for a run down the Great Wall and an authentic, Chinese buffet. Owen disappointed his team at first but redeemed himself by winning the whole challenge. Dude's got a strong stomach. Geoff and Bridgette broke up and Geoff shocked her by revealing Harold's secret crush on her. Bridgette getting distracted and Alejandro's refusal to eat cost Team Victory the challenge and an alliance with Alejandro, Duncan, and Gwen ousted Bridgette. Who will take the plunge next? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 4: C.W.A. (Canadians with Attitude)**

Team Chris was once again relaxing in first class.

"This is the life," DJ said.

"Yeah," Noah said. "Hopefully there are some more eating challenges coming up."

"Man," Owen said. "I don't think I can eat another bite for the rest of my life." A stewardess then came up with a tray of cookies.

"Cookies!" Owen said and took the whole tray.

"I like the position I'm in," Noah said in the confessional. "I have an alliance and I have the other three in the palm of my hand and the first person I want out is Courtney."

Team Victory and Amazon were in loser class.

"I hate being here," Heather said. "Lousy Owen has to eat everything."

"Oh, stop complaining," LeShawna said.

"I miss Bridgette," Geoff said in the confessional. "I do kind of regret what I said and after seeing the exchange between her and Harold, I realized how wrong I was."

"Listen, Harold, I'm sorry for being mean to you," Geoff said.

"It's okay," Harold said. "I'm sorry I came between you and Bridgette."

"You didn't," Geoff replied. "I messed it all up."

The plane started hitting some huge turbulence.

The seatbelt light was flashing and everyone in loser class was hurrying to get them on. Duncan ended up flying up and hit his head.

"Attention, we are experiencing turbulence," Chef said in the intercom. "Buckle in your seatbelts, over."

"You don't have to say over," Chris said.

"I like to, over!" Chef yelled.

The plane kept on shaking.

"Should we stop shaking the plane?" Chef asked.

"Nah," Chris replied and the two laughed.

The plane kept shaking in the U.S.A. and landed in LAX airport.

Everyone then fell off the plane.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, California!" Chris exclaimed.

"Alright!" Lindsay said. "This is where I dreamed of being in."

"The beach and movies are huge parts of this city," Chris continued. "They will also be the challenge for today."

Chef then came up in the same crappy bus in the first episode. They all then got onto the bus and it took off.

"For the first part," Chris said. "We will be headed to the beach."

"Yay, I love the beach!" Lindsay exclaimed. After a while, the bus pulled to a stop and they all got off the bus.

"This is the beach?" Trent asked. The beach was littered with garbage and seaweed.

"Yeah, it turns out that a reserved spot on a clean beach is pricey, probably because there's barely any," Chris replied.

"I can't even see sand," DJ said.

"And that's what going to make this contest a challenge," Chris said. "You guys are going to have to make a sandcastle. The best one wins."

"Sandcastles, what are we four?" Noah asked.

"Considering all of your brains, yes," Chris replied.

"You guys will have thirty minutes to make your sandcastle," Chris said. "Starting now!"

The teams were off.

"How are we going to do this?" Cody asked.

"I guess we have to adapt and use all of the garbage," LeShawna replied.

All teams were building the sandcastles but were making little progress due to the garbage.

After about 15 minutes, The bell then rang.

"And how about a little musical accompaniment," Chris said. Everyone then groaned.

Think of the music to "Shear the Sheep"

Trent: _Building sand, let's see if we can_

Courtney: _Try to make it with some trash_

Lindsay: _Man I really want to shop_

Noah: _If you do, you're on the chopping block_

Alejandro: _I don't know what I'm looking at_

Geoff: _Bridgette would complain about the land_

Duncan: _Get over her, she's gone_

Gwen: _How much longer is this song?_

All: _We are building sand!_

_We are building sand!_

_We are building sand!_

_We are building saaannd!_

Sierra: _First class with Cody, I'll go_

Cody: _If it's with you, then no_

Heather: _If we lose, LeShawna, you're next_

LeShawna: _It's more likely you than the rest_

All: _We are building sand!_

_We are building sand!_

_We are building…._

_Yeah!_

It was about 20 minutes into the challenge and still little progress was made by any of the teams. They could barely keep the sand to stay up due to all the garbage.

"How about we use the garbage to help make the castle," DJ asked.

"It's a sandcastle, not a crap castle, DJ," Courtney said.

"You know, that actually might work," Noah said.

"It won't," Courtney said.

"You'll see," Owen said.

Team Chris (minus Courtney) started to build it all.

Team Victory was scrambling to get enough sand to make a sandcastle.

Team Amazon had made zero progress.

"I say pick up the garbage," LeShawna said.

"And I said I will never pick up the garbage in a million years," Heather said.

Cody and Sierra worked as their teammates argued.

"Time is up!" Chris said. He then went to inspect the sandcastles.

He saw Team Victory's sandcastle.

While crappy, it was as good as it was going to get with just sand.

He then saw Team Amazon's sandcastle, if you could call it one, because Cody and Sierra couldn't make a good enough one by themselves.

He then looked at Team Chris's sandcastle and saw a small, but adequate sand and garbage castle.

"Okay," Chris said. "Team Chris wins this round, Victory gets second, and Amazon gets last."

Team Chris cheered.

They all got on the bus and they drove back to the plane.

They then went into the first class section.

"It's been so long since I've been here," Heather said.

"The biggest part of L.A. is the movies," Chris said. "So on the last part of this challenge, the teams will be making a short movie; the best one wins a trip to first class."

Harold's eyes widened when he heard that they were making a movie.

"I spent two summers at Movie Steve's Movie Camp," he said in the confessional. "I can win this challenge."

"Your movie must be less than five minutes long," Chris said. "You guys will have three hours to make it and Chef will be our critic."

"I thought we were going to hire a real movie critic," Chef said. "None of the good ones were available."

"Team Chris, since you won the challenge," Chris continued. "You guys will have first pick of what we have in the cargo hold to make your short. Victory, you'll go next, and Amazon can have what they don't pick."

"Nice going," Heather said sarcastically to LeShawna.

"Shut up," LeShawna retorted.

Team Chris then went down to the cargo hold.

Trent found toy guns, sunglasses, sacks, ski masks, and police hats.

"How about an action movie, I'm sure Chef will love that," he suggested.

"No way," Courtney said. "I'm not going to go down to that level."

"Then what do you suggest?" Owen asked.

"How about a drama," Courtney said.

"None of us can act, an action movie doesn't even require that so we do an action," Noah said.

"I think we should do a romantic film," Lindsay said smiling at Trent.

"Uh, I'd rather not," Trent said in a nervous tone.

"If I don't have to act like I killed anyone, then I'm in," DJ said.

"Alright, all in favor of an action movie raise your hand," Trent said.

Everyone on the team minus Courtney raised their hand.

They then left and Team Victory came in.

Gwen and Trent smiled at each other while Duncan and Courtney did the same.

"What should we make out movie about?" Gwen asked.

"I have the perfect idea," Harold said.

"If it's yours, then I don't want to hear it," Duncan said.

"It's a good one," Harold said. "It is pure cinematic art." The rest of the team shrugged.

"Well, I'm all for it," Geoff said.

Alejandro then raised an eyebrow.

"It's weird," he said in the confessional. "Just the other day, Geoff hated Harold, Bridgette leaves, and now they're on good terms? Maybe an alliance is brewing, I need to stop it."

They then got their materials and they left.

Team Amazon then came in and they saw little in the hold that they could use.

All that was left was a pair of Dracula teeth, a balloon, a stick, and a soda can.

"How about we have Cody be Dracula and bite Heather," LeShawna said.

"Uh, no," Heather said. "How about Cody bites you and I jab you with a stick."

"Wow, Heather, really creative," LeShawna said.

"Even though, my idea works better," Heather said. "Doesn't the black person always die first in movies?"

"Oh, you did not just go there!" LeShawna yelled.

"Ugh, I'm out of here," Heather said.

"Fine, me too," LeShawna said. They both left leaving Cody and Sierra behind.

"Well Sierra," Cody says. "I guess it's just you and me."

"And it will be like that forever," Sierra said in an eerie way, Cody sighed.

The teams were all back in first class.

"Okay, Chef, start Team Chris's film," Chris said. Chef started it.

In the movie, Noah, DJ, and Owen were robbing a bank. They were holding the money sacks and were starting to make a run for it. Just then, Trent and Lindsay came in as cops wearing sunglasses.

"You guys are going nowhere," Trent said.

"I think this looks real cute on me," Lindsay said. "Don't you think, Trent?"

"Stick to the script," Trent whispered to her.

"You'll never catch us!" DJ said and started shooting at them.

He instantly got shot by Trent.

A shootout then ensued, in which Noah and Lindsay were killed.

It was down to Owen and Trent, in a minute long shootout, Trent edged out Owen.

"Remember," Trent said. "The bad guys always die."

The film ended.

"Now it's on to Team Victory's movie," Chris said and the movie began.

It was in black and white and it showed Harold lying down in a mattress.

The other team members were by his side.

"I may have a fatal illness," Harold said. "But I have a country to run."

"You can't Prime Minister," Alejandro said.

"But these are important times," Harold said.

"You need to rest," Geoff said.

"If you don't, your time will come a lot more painfully," Duncan said in a lackluster way.

"Very well," Harold said. "But remember this."

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Keep Canada beautiful, keep it as a tossed salad, not a melting pot," Harold said and he then died.

The film ended.

"Uh, okay," Chris said.

"I can't believe we did that," Duncan said.

"It's art, it's drama, it's taking pride in your country," Harold said.

"I'll give you something else to take pride in," Duncan said raising his fist to Harold.

"Now we have Team Amazon," Chris said.

Cody and Sierra didn't come back.

"Uh, Chris," LeShawna said. "We didn't really-"

"Come up with a title to our movie," Cody said.

"We have a movie?" Heather asked.

"Let's just call it "what?"," Cody replied.

Chef turned it on.

The movie showed Sierra chugging a whole can of soda and burping 1-10. Cody then bites a stick in half with the fake vampire teeth and using the stick to pop a balloon.

The film ended.

Everyone was in silence.

"Um, okay, Chef," Chris said. "Who do you pick to win?"

"Chris, I have to go with Team Amazon," Chef said.

Team Amazon then cheered.

"I just like popping balloons and vampires," Chef said.

"Cody, you're brilliant!" LeShawna said.

"Group hug!" Sierra exclaimed as she hugged Cody, the other two tried to get in. "Back off!"

"I also need to know, Chef," Chris said. "Who was the worst?"

"Team Victory with that sad death crap," Chef said.

"Very well," Chris said. "Victory, once again, I will be seeing you at the elimination ceremony."

Geoff was walking to the bathroom when Alejandro came up to him.

"You've looked sad for a while," he said.

"Yeah," Geoff said. "I miss Bridgette so much."

"What you need to do is make things up with her," Alejandro said.

"But she's out," Geoff said.

"Well, then you got to wait for the best opportunity," Alejandro said. "And you better hurry; it may not be long before she gets over you."

This made Geoff think.

Team Victory was at the barf bag ceremony again.

"You guys know the drill, cast your votes," Chris said.

Duncan was seen voting for Harold while Harold did the same for him.

You can't see who the others vote for.

"I have the barf bags, whoever doesn't get one will take the Drop of Shame," Chris said.

He then opened the door while the team looked in fear.

"The first goes to Gwen," Chris said as Chef threw one that hit her head.

"Alejandro." The barf bag hit his arm.

"Duncan." The barf bag hit his groin.

It was now down to Harold and Geoff and both were afraid.

"The last barf bag goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Geo-"

"Wait!" Geoff yelled interrupting Chris.

"I have a bad knee, I need to leave the game."

He then grabbed his knee and started to hop to the Drop of Shame.

He then grabbed the parachute and hopped right out the plane.

Alejandro smiled at seeing this.

"One by one, they will all go," he said in the confessional.

"Wow, wasn't that a dastardly move?" Chris said. "How will he strike next? Will LeShawna and Heather work out their differences? Will Courtney ever stop going against her team? Find out next time on Total Drama _World Tour!"_

Who voted for who:

Harold: Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro

Geoff: Geoff

Duncan: Harold


	5. Amazon Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to countries. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics. **_

**This episode was so huge, that it took 5 months to write (LOL, sorry for the hiatus).**

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our contestants landed in Los Angeles for a little fun at the beach. After that, they made some of the worst movies I've ever seen. I mean, they made Twilight Eclipse look like The Godfather. In the end, Chef picked Team Amazon to win and Team Victory to lose another member. Alejandro convinced Geoff to quit in order to win back Bridgette and that idiot actually fell for it. Harold was spared another day as Geoff left. 14 are left, who will take the drop next? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 5: Amazon Grace**

Team Amazon was finally enjoying the comfort in first class.

"This is the life," LeShawna said as she was getting a massage.

"I wish this lasts forever," Cody said. LeShawna then left to go to the bathroom. Heather kept watching her, waiting for her to leave.

"Listen guys," she said to Sierra and Cody. "I have a plan to get us all to the finals."

"A plan?" Sierra asked.

"Like I trust Heather," Sierra said sarcastically in the confessional. "I know that an alliance with her doesn't work."

"I need an alliance to get rid of LeShawna," Heather said in the confessional. "It worked twice, it can work again."

"I guarantee you two the final three with me," Heather said.

"An alliance with Heather?" Cody said in the confessional. "It's like a death wish and I do not need to be in an alliance with Sierra."

"We stay strong on this team," Heather said. "We can take out the other losers as well."

Cody and Sierra exchanged concerned looks.

"Fine," Cody and Sierra said. Heather smiled deviously.

"Saying yes is what I need to take down Heather," Sierra said in the confessional.

Back in loser class, Team Chris and Team Victory were sitting in the decaying environment.

"Jeez," Noah said. "It's worse than I thought."

"Yeah, well you didn't have to do it all three times," Gwen said. Trent was sitting next to her. Alejandro sat near Lindsay which she liked. Courtney was with Duncan. DJ, Noah, and Owen were all by each other as well. Harold was all by himself, with a new lease on life.

"I still can't believe what Geoff did," he said in the confessional. "He left the game, saving me at the same time. I was about to go take that drop but he saved me."

"I can't believe I actually convinced Geoff to quit," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I think it's time that I branch out and move over to the other teams."

"Being down here makes it all the better as long as you stay here," he said to Lindsay. She then blushed.

"Attention all contestants!" Chris said through the intercom. "Prepare for landing, and by that I mean brace yourself."

The plane started to shake uncontrollably as they went through a whole bunch of trees. Everyone was trying to put their seat belts one when the turbulence made Harold hit the ceiling, the bench, and then the ceiling again.

"I don't want to die!" Owen screamed. Noah then stuck a doughnut he stole from first class.

"You never know," Noah said in the confessional. "Also, I have made it a secret alliance with DJ and Owen. I could use it to my advantage and maybe the other teams will let their guard down."

The plane soon landed near an ancient temple.

Everyone got off and Chris was there to greet them.

"Welcome to the Amazon!" He said. Everyone looked around to see the temple and the vast jungle around them.

"In this challenge, you guys will be racing to the finish line across this area," Chris said.

"What area are we in?" Cody asked.

"I don't know," Chris said. "This part has never really been reported. The explorers never made it out."

"You all must race with your teams and the first one to make it out alive wins," Chris said. "Team Amazon, for winning the last challenge, you guys get to have this map." Heather and LeShawna both went for the map and they had a brief tug of war until Sierra grabbed it and gave to Cody.

"Team Me," Chris continued. "You guys get this flashlight." He gave it to Noah. The flashlight was smaller than his palm.

"Great," Noah said sarcastically.

"And Team Victory," Chris continued. "You guys get a grape."

"A grape?" Duncan said in anger.

"Hey you guys want to trade?" Noah asked swinging the flashlight around. Duncan threw the grape at him but Owen got in the way and caught it with his mouth.

"Man, am I hungry," Owen said. "I just ate fruit."

"Okay guys," Chris said. "Watch out for jaguars, piranhas, and things that have not been discovered yet."

Everyone was on their way into the forest. Team Chris soon came up to two different paths.

"Each path gets to the finish," Chris said. "But one is more dangerous than the other."

"Which way should we go?" Trent asked to his team.

"Let's go to the one on the right," Noah said.

"No, let's go to the one on the left," Courtney said.

"Uh, I don't think so," Noah said as he started walking down the path on the right. "DJ, Owen, what do you guys think?"

"Uh, I think we go to the right," DJ said as he followed Noah.

"I second that," Owen said and he followed them.

"Well they got me," Lindsay said as she and Trent followed as well. Courtney growled as she followed them.

"I know Noah is up to something," she said in the confessional. "And I'm going to find out what."

Team Victory made it to the paths.

"Let's go to the one on the left," Alejandro said.

"Yeah, whatever," Gwen said and they went down the left.

Team Amazon made it to the paths.

"I say we go on to the right," Heather said.

"Well I say we go to the left," LeShawna said.

"No," Heather said.

"Sierra? Cody?" LeShawna asked.

"Let's go on the left," Sierra said. They all went down to the path on the left.

Team Chris was walking down the path until they came up to a river.

"What are we supposed to do now?" DJ asked.

"Your mission is to find a way past the river without going down the river," Chris said on a canoe with Chef.

"Watch out for piranhas," Chef said. He brought his oar back up from the water and saw bite marks all over it.

"How are we going to get past this?" Trent asked. Noah looked and saw a vine.

"We can use this," he said.

"Noah, you're a genius," Trent said. Courtney looked jealous.

One by one, they all got through. Owen was the last. While in the middle of it, the vine broke and he fell into the river.

"Hey, look at the fishies," Owen said as he saw the piranhas.

"Owen, get out of there!" DJ yelled. The fish started to bite and Owen jumped out of the river onto the side his team was on.

Meanwhile, Team Victory was making more progress. Luckily, the path went over the river like a bridge.

"Is it already getting dark?" Alejandro asked. "How long have we been walking."

"Kind of hard to tell time when Chris takes your watches," Gwen said.

Meanwhile, Team Amazon was right behind them. LeShawna managed to get a view of Alejandro.

She smiled, Heather smiled too.

"I didn't know you liked him too," Cody said.

"I don't," Heather said blushing. "I'm just studying him to see what his weaknesses are."

"Sure you are," Sierra said sarcastically.

"I don't like Alejandro!" Heather yelled in the confessional. "I have no attraction to his great hair or his..." She then started slapping herself.

Meanwhile, Team Chris decided that it was getting late. They started a fire and sat there. They started hearing noises.

"I'm scared," Lindsay said.

"Don't be," Trent said. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Man, am I hungry," Owen said clutching his stomach.

"At least you got to eat the grape," DJ said.

"And the doughnut," Noah said. The noises got louder and louder. Just then the fire went out.

Noah turned on the flashlight. The little light shined on a giant 10 foot creature that looked like a Sasquatch. The flashlight went out.

"Perfect timing," Noah said.

Team Victory had set up their campfire for the night when they heard screams. Gwen and Alejandro were already asleep.

"Well," Duncan said as he was whittling a stick with his switchblade. "That's one less team to worry about."

"You don't think that thing is coming for us too?" Harold asked.

"Not likely," Duncan replied. "It just ate Owen, I'm sure it's full enough."

"But what about Courtney?" Harold asked.

"She can take care of it," Duncan said very calmly.

Meanwhile, Team Amazon was a bit more raddled from the scares.

"Don't worry Cody," Sierra said as she hugged him. "I'll protect you from monsters."

"Stop being such babies," Heather said.

Just then they heard Lindsay scream as loud as possible.

Heather screamed and ran away.

The very next morning, DJ woke up to see Noah and Owen right by him.

"What happened?" DJ asked rubbing his head.

"The Sasquatch appeared, you ran screaming like a baby, and Owen and I chased after you," Noah said.

"Where are the others?" DJ asked.

"They ran in a different direction," Noah replied.

Meanwhile, Harold woke up hanging from his foot from a vine from a tree.

"Oh, no!" Harold yelled. "The monster has gotten me!" He then heard Duncan laugh.

"Duncan!" Harold yelled.

"Where's Alejandro?" Gwen asked.

"I think he went to take a whiz," Duncan said. "Hey, Harold, once you get down, go find Alejandro."

"I can't," Harold said. "I'm still stuck here." Duncan then threw his switchblade like a boomerang and it cut the vine and Harold fell. Harold got up and started to look for Alejandro.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have surrendered so easily," Harold said in the confessional. "But I'm lucky to still be here, so I can't risk getting voted out anymore."

Meanwhile, LeShawna, Sierra, and Cody woke up.

"Where's Heather?" Sierra asked.

"I hope that monster got her," LeShawna said.

"She probably ran down the path and to the finish line," Cody said.

"Probably," LeShawna said. "But I'm still pulling for the monster." They then headed the direction to the finish line according to the map.

Heather didn't go very far. When she ran off, she tripped and fell down a hill. She finally woke up to see Alejandro.

"What are you doing here?" she said in an angry tone.

"I noticed that you fell down this hill," Alejandro said smoothly. "And being the gentleman that I am, I had to see if you were okay." Heather smiled a little but she instantly took it back.

"Here, up that tree," Alejandro said. "Those trees have leaves that can treat those cuts." He then carried Heather up the tree and onto a rather high branch.

Harold was still looking for Alejandro. He then ran into Sierra, Cody, and LeShawna.

"Have you seen Alejandro?" Harold asked.

"No, not recently," Cody said.

"If I saw Alejandro, I would tell anybody," LeShawna said. Harold then continued walking.

Heather and Alejandro were on the branch. Alejandro then got the leaves and started rubbing them onto her cuts to heal them. It showed progress.

"How do you know this stuff?" Heather asked.

"My mother is a doctor," he said. He then looked into her face.

"You know, you have the best eyes of all the girls here," he said. Heather blushed immensely.

"Really?" Heather asked. Harold then came near the tree and saw them both.

"Really," Alejandro said. He then held her hand and kissed her. Heather immediately swooned. She didn't notice that Alejandro put her hand on the tree sap. He broke the kiss and she noticed.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Heather yelled trying to free her hand. Alejandro then stuffed one of his abnormally clean socks into her mouth.

Harold gasped at what he just saw. He then saw Alejandro start coming down the tree. He acted like he just arrived.

"Hello, Harold," Alejandro said cool like.

"I was looking for you," Harold said.

"Then let's go and win this challenge," Alejandro said and the two were off.

Harold was in the confessional but he sat there with his mouth wide open in shock.

Heather managed to get the sock out of her mouth and she started screaming for help.

Trent, Courtney, and Lindsay came up to the tree.

"It looks like we were going down the right," Trent said.

"Guys, help me!" Heather yelled from atop the tree.

"Heather?" Lindsay asked. "How did you get stuck in the tree?"

Just then the bell rang and it was time for a song. A collective groan came from the four.

"You know what that bell means," Chris said. "Time for a song."

Imagine the music from "Stuck to A Pole"

Heather: _I feel like a total fool!_

Trent, Courtney, Lindsay:_ Ooh, fool!_

Heather: _I've been tricked by a total tool!_

Trent, Courtney, Lindsay:_ Ooh, tool!_

Heather: _And now I have to go pee!_

Trent, Courtney, Lindsay: _Ooh, pee!_

Heather: _But right now I'm stuck to a tree!_

Trent, Courtney, Lindsay: _To at tree! Can't you see? Could it be? _

_Stuck, stuck to a tree!_

Heather: _I'm currently as high as bird!_

Trent, Courtney, Lindsay: _Ooh, bird!_

Heather: _He took off with a nerd!_

Trent, Courtney, Lindsay: _Ooh, nerd!_

Heather: _I'm stuck like a finger trap!_

Trent, Courtney, Lindsay: _Ooh, trap!_

Heather: _Can someone get me out of this sap?_

Trent, Courtney, Lindsay: _To at tree! Can't you see? Could it be? _

_Stuck, stuck to a tree!_

"So can you help me out?" Heather asked.

"You guys can go," Chris said to the other three as they took off.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me?" Heather asked.

"I won't," Chris said. "Chef will." Chef then appeared with a chainsaw.

"Remember Chef," Chris said. "Don't cut down the tree, or we will get sued and it's coming out of your paycheck."

"Speaking of that," Chef said. "Where's the one I was supposed to get last week?"

"Uh, it's coming," Chris said as he took off on a motorbike on a much shorter path.

Noah, Owen, and DJ made it out of the forest where they saw Chris and the finish line.

"We did it!" Owen yelled in excitement as he hugged Noah and DJ.

"Don't get too excited," Chris said. "You don't have your entire team here yet."

LeShawna, Cody, and Sierra all came out next.

"Yes! We're not going home!" LeShawna said cheering.

"Not quite," Chris said. "You're still missing a member."

"Heather's not here?" Cody asked.

"Nope," Chris said. "Your teammate is currently stuck to a tree."

Team Victory came out with all members intact.

"And with that, Team Victory is finally victorious," Chris declared. Team Victory cheered but Harold still seemed a bit worried.

Trent, Courtney, and Lindsay all came running through also.

"And Team Chris gets to live for another week," Chris said. "That means that Team Amazon is heading back to the elimination room." They all groaned.

It was the elimination ceremony again. Team Amazon was there. Heather was free but she still had some of the bark still stuck to her hand.

"Team Amazon," Chris said. "Another member must fall, time to vote." They all voted very fast and were ready to see who went down the drop.

"And the barf bags go to," Chris said.

"Cody."

"Sierra." Sierra hugged Cody.

It was now down to LeShawna and Heather. They both had death stares on each other

"The last barf bag goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"LeShawna."

"Yes!" LeShawna said. She finally beat Heather. Heather got up.

"Before I go," Heather said as she stood in front of the drop with her parachute. "There's something you need to know about your "man", LeShawna."

"He's nothing but a conniving little…," LeShawna then pushed Heather out the drop.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that," she said.

"Heather was a liability," Alejandro said in the confessional. "She was too smart of a strategist and she needed to go. Hopefully, it will lower everyone's guards and I will strike again."

"I can't believe Alejandro is evil," Harold said in the confessional. "He took down Heather, so I'm dealing with risky business.

"How about that for huge?" Chris said. "How will Harold use this new information? Who will be Alejandro's next victim? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

Who they voted for:

Heather: Cody, LeShawna, Sierra

LeShawna: Heather


	6. The Aftermath 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

**Episode 6: The Aftermath I**

"Hello, everybody!" Beth said in excitement. "Welcome to the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath show!"

"I'm Tyler!" Tyler said.

"And I'm Beth," Beth said. "Of course, we did not compete in this season."

"It's too bad," Tyler said. "I wasn't able to show off my talents." He then got up and started flexing on the table but then he slipped and fell and the crowd laughed.

"We also have a few other competitors here that didn't make it," Beth continued. "We have Katie and Sadie."

"Along with Justin, Ezekiel, and Eva!" Tyler said.

"We have the first four eliminated competitors here with us," Beth said. "Let's start with Izzy!"

The lights then turned off in the studio. Everyone gasped and Izzy started laughing maniacally.

She came in swinging on a rope like it a vine. She managed to grab Tyler and take him with her.

"Oops, sorry, Tyler," she said and she dropped him onto Beth. She then did a perfect flip onto the guest couch.

"Uh," Tyler and Beth said together as they got up.

"Welcome Izzy," Beth said. "It's great to see you here."

"Thank you, thank you," Izzy said bowing.

"Yeah, it sucks that you were the first person out," Tyler said.

"It's okay," Izzy said. "At least I got to jump out of a plane."

"Last season," Beth said. "You were chased out of the game by the RCMP, are they still on your tail?"

"Nah," Izzy said. "They released me when they learned that those things were done by someone named Explosivo." She then winked to the audience.

"How do you feel to the people that voted you out?" Tyler asked.

"Well the only person I wanted out is already out," Izzy replied.

"We have a never before seen clip of you after you got the boot," Beth said. "Roll it."

The clip showed her landing in Buckingham Palace. She saw the guards that don't move for anything and started imitating them. She then took one of the hats off a guard and they all ran after her.

"Good times," Izzy said laughing.

"So Izzy," Tyler asked. "Who do you think will win?"

"I will," Izzy replied.

"But you're out," Beth said.

"And?" Izzy asked.

"Okay," Tyler said. "On to our next guest who was the last voted out, Heather!"

Heather came out expecting applause but all she got was boos.

"You talk to her," Beth said to Tyler.

"Alright," Tyler said. "Welcome, Heather."

"Whatever," Heather said sitting next to Izzy and Izzy scooted a little farther.

"So, Heather," Tyler said. "Tricked by someone and voted off, bummer."

"Now you know how it feels," Izzy said.

"Yeah," Beth said but she then covered her mouth.

"Besides, Alejandro can go rot," she said. "I'm so over him."

"Really?" Beth said. She then showed footage of Heather in the Amazon after she got voted out. She was crying.

"How could he do this to me?" Heather said through her tears. "Why?"

**Writer's Block sucks. So I'm skipping to after Geoff appears singing a song of apology to Bridgette. I wasn't able to get the song written. Heather sings trying to say that she's over Alejandro but she fails to admit it. **

"Please Bridgette," Geoff said. "I'm sorry I was a jerk in the game. I have no excuse."

"What about Harold?" Bridgette asked. "Did you apologize to him?"

"I did," Geoff said. "That's why I'm here, I quit the game and it saved him from being here."

"Really?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes," Geoff said. "You mean more to me than a million dollars ever could be."

"Oh, Geoff," Bridgette said and she kissed him. They kept that kiss for about two minutes as Beth and Tyler waited impatiently.

"Okay," Beth said. "We have one big announcement."

"One player here," Tyler said. "Will get to enter the game." Everyone gasped. Some interns with peanut jars came and gave everyone, including Tyler and Beth, there a jar.

"There are six golden Chris heads on springs in six cans," Beth said.

"Whoever gets one moves on to the next round," Tyler said. They all opened there cans. Ezekiel got one, Justin got one, Beth got one, Katie and Sadie each got one, and Tyler got one and it hit him in the face.

"Crap," Heather said in frustration.

"Darn it!" Eva yelled as she threw her peanut jar and it accidentally hit Tyler in the head.

"Okay," Tyler said. "Now the wheel of return will spin and show us who is returning." The wheel had the six names on it and started spinning.

**Now it's you, the readers, who decides who returns. Beth, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, or Justin? Vote on my profile page on who gets to return. Voting ends on Friday at 6p.m. EST. I should have the episode ready shortly after.**


	7. The Italian Snobs

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me and singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our teams travelled to the most dangerous unexplored part of the Amazon. We found undiscovered species, captured them, and then lost them somehow. Alejandro struck again and this time, the once dominant Heather fell victim to him. However, Harold saw the whole thing and now knows of Alejandro's true intentions. Team Victory finally lived up to their name and won for the first time and Heather took the drop of shame. Who will enter the game? Find out right here on Total Drama _World Tour!_

**Episode 7: The Italian Snobs**

Team Victory was up in first class for the first time.

"It feels great to win," Alejandro said. He and the rest of the team were eating from the plate of cookies while Harold looked at Alejandro nervously.

"I'm still in shock at what happened," Harold said in the confessional. "I may not like Heather but that what he did was just cold. I wonder if Alejandro actually told Geoff to quit the game."

"Harold's been really strange around me," Alejandro said in the confessional. "But I'm sure it's nothing. I've already played a role in two eliminations so far. One team I haven't touched is Team Chris and I think I know where to strike."

"I don't normally like cookies," Gwen said. "But these are really good." Alejandro then took the plate which still had three left and walked out of first class.

"I take it he REALLY likes cookies," Duncan said.

Down in the economy class, Team Chris and Amazon were sitting.

"I spy with my little eye," Owen said. "Something that is gray."

"The walls, the ceiling, the floor, my mood," Noah said.

"I'll go with just the ceiling," Sierra said.

"You're correct, it's the ceiling," Owen said.

"I hate economy class," Courtney said in the confessional. "The only good thing about it last time is that Duncan was there."

"My team is down to three," LeShawna said in the confessional. "And judging with what I have left as teammates, I'm not very optimistic."

"I wish I was on Team Victory," Cody said in the confessional. "I'd be on a team that Sierra's not on and better, on Gwen's team.

"I'm okay with my team," Sierra said. "It'd be even better if LeShawna was gone so it can be just me and Cody."

Alejandro then entered the economy class with the plate of cookies. It immediately got Owen's attention.

"I know it must be hard for some of you ladies to be here," he said smoothly. "So here." He gave a cookie to LeShawna, Lindsay, and Courtney and then walked out.

Lindsay and LeShawna smiled but Courtney didn't.

"Hey Owen," she said. "You want this?"

"Yes," Owen said quickly. She gave it to him and he took it all in one bite.

"A little leverage over Noah," Courtney said in the confessional. "He's not the only one that can get to people."

"Nice move Courtney," Noah said in the confessional. "Too bad you don't already have an alliance and good luck trying to get Trent, Lindsay, or DJ after all you did to them."

"Attention everyone," Chris said. "Get ready for landing."

The plane landed unusually smoothly. The door opened with the teams preparing to exit.

"For once a good land-," Duncan said as he fell into the water as did everybody else.

They saw that they were in the Grand Canal in Venice.

"Welcome to Italy!" Chris said in a bad Italian accent as he and Chef were in a gondola. Chef was wearing the clothes a gondolier would wear.

"I can't believe we're in Italy!" Lindsay said in excitement.

"However," Chris said. "We get to have a challenge here on one condition."

"What's that?" DJ asked.

"No, don't ask!" Gwen yelled. The song bell then rang.

"A song about Venice," Chris said. "And in a positive way."

Imagine the music to "What's Not to Love".

Courtney: _What's not to love Venice, Italy?_

_The stars and canal shine prettily._

_The weather can be hot_

_It had the renaissance_

_What's not to love about Italy?_

Cody: _The food is tasty!_

_The times here are hasty!_

_The gondolas ride_

_And I'm still trying to rhyme_

_What's not to love about Italy?_

Harold: _The technology and science_

_It's a country of true triumph_

_It was the home of Leo da Vinci!_

Duncan: Nerd

Harold: Shut up

All: _Great operas are a part of its history_

_Great art and inventions in a huge mystery_

Owen: _Pizza and spaghetti, along with tasty bread-y_

_What's not to love?_

Owen and Lindsay: _What's not love?_

All: _What's not to love about Italy?_

Chris then got a call.

"Looks like we can play here," he said. "Now for the challenge."

"Does it involve shopping?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"If shopping involves riding down the Grand Canal, then yes," Chris replied.

"I don't think it does," Lindsay said.

"In this challenge," Chris said. "You guys will race down the Grand Canal; first team to make the finish gets an advantage in the next challenge."

"What's the catch?" Gwen asked. "Do we have to carry rocks or something?"

"Nope," Chris replied. "You just have to make your boats."

"What do we get to use?" Harold asked.

"This," Chris said. There was a huge pile of wood, barrel, rope, and some other crap.

"First one there wins," Chris said and he and Chef rode off in the gondolier.

The teams immediately ran in to get things. They all got what they needed to get going.

"We got the disadvantage with six people, including Owen," Courtney said in the confessional.

"What we have to do," Noah said. "Is make sure Owen is in the middle, that way we keep the weight balanced. Trent and DJ take the back of it and me, Courtney, and Lindsay in the front."

"That seems like it won't work," Courtney said.

"I actually think it will," DJ said.

"Yeah, nice move Noah," Trent said.

"I'm so tired of people praising Noah," Courtney said in the confessional. "I have to get rid of him."

Team Amazon started to put their boat together.

"At least we only have three people to carry," LeShawna said.

They had their boat which was the wood tied together and tied to barrels.

Team Victory was also making their boat of pretty much the same thing.

Team Chris had the biggest one due to the amount of people.

They got their oars and were all off. Team Amazon had the early lead due to being the lightest there. Team Victory was in second and Team Chris was in last. Lindsay already seemed to be exhausted.

"C'mon guys, row harder," Courtney yelled. "Lindsay, at least try." Lindsay then started to row harder in fear of Courtney. Alejandro noticed this.

"Lindsay seems to be a bit scared of Courtney," Alejandro said in the confessional. I'm sure Courtney already has some alliance cooking and I'm sure Lindsay is a part of it. I've got to take advantage of it."

Team Victory soon managed to get past Team Amazon and took the lead.

"Eat my water, ladies!" Duncan yelled.

"Hey!" Cody yelled. Duncan didn't see that his oar then touched something in the canal. When it did it blew up and destroyed the oar.

"What was that?" Duncan yelled out.

"Putting bombs in the Grand Canal was also a part of the song deal," Chris said in the cockpit confessional. "We just have the interns get them out."

"Watch out for more!" Harold yelled out.

"What did he say?" Owen said as he hit a bomb and it blew out his oar too. "I can't die yet! I haven't even eaten Italian pizza!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Noah said.

"Of course you do," Courtney said.

"All we have to do is trigger every bomb around us," Noah said. They rowed over to a pile of rocks.

"Throw rocks at every bomb you see from this point," Noah said as they grabbed every rock.

"Alright, Noah!" DJ yelled out.

"I got voted out last time for not doing anything," Noah said in the confessional. "I never got to really show my superior intelligence there so now I have to prove my usefulness here."

Team Victory started to panic.

"Just row!" Gwen yelled out and they use their last three oars to row as best as they could. Team Amazon also had the same idea.

They rowed and rowed their way through the canal. They were right by the finish line. Team Victory didn't pay attention to the box of dynamite floating in the water. Harold's oar hit it and it blew up sending the whole team flying as they fell into the water… except for Duncan who hit the ground near the canal.

"Ha!" Cody yelled.

But they didn't notice a second box that he ended up hitting it and blowing it up. It sent them flying as well. Cody also managed to hit the ground as well.

Team Chris threw rocks at every bomb they saw in their way. They had cleared a path. Trent then saw a box lying in the canal.

"Guy's there's a box right there," he said. "And what's in there can't be good." Noah then took his oar and gave it to DJ.

"Throw the oar at that box as hard as you can," Noah said. DJ then used all of his strength and threw it at the oar. The oar blew the bomb up as it rocked the waved. The boat then started to capsize.

"Hold on!" Noah yelled. They did so and the boat managed to flip back up. They then easily crossed the finish line.

"And Team me wins part one of the challenge," Chris announced. They all cheered as the other teams got out of the water.

"You guys will get an advantage in the next challenge," Chris said. They all followed Chris to the next challenge. Alejandro then grabbed Lindsay.

"How come you let Courtney boss you around?" he asked.

"I don't let her boss me around," Lindsay said.

"You are a strong woman," Alejandro said looking into her eyes. "You need to stand up to her."

Lindsay was completely entranced by him.

"Okay," Lindsay said.

"Too easy," Alejandro said in the confessional.

The teams then entered an Italian kitchen.

"Alright!" Owen yelled.

"In this challenge," Chris said. "You guys will make an Italian dinner for me. Team me will make pizza, Team Victory will make pasta, and Team Amazon will make lasagna."

"Team me gets a cookbook and cooking material to make their food," Chris said. "The rest of you have to find another brilliant way to make the food. Oh, and your stoves won't be working." Teams Victory and Amazon groaned in frustration.

"You will all have 90 minutes to cook the dish," Chris continued. "The best will win first class and a special prize."

Everyone then started to make their food.

Team Chris got their stuff together and started to prepare the pizza.

"Making pizza is the easiest thing," Trent said.

"I can smell first class and that prize," Owen said. "It smells good."

"Lindsay," Courtney said. "Grab out one pizza pan and a rolling pin." Lindsay then looked at Alejandro and he nodded to her.

"No," Lindsay said. Everyone gasped.

"What did you say?" Courtney said in a bit of disbelief.

"You heard me," Lindsay said staring right at Courtney. Courtney then frowned and she got the pan and rolling pin.

"I've never felt so powerful," Lindsay said in the confessional.

"Alright," Lindsay said. "Everyone else, get back to work." Owen quickly got to rolling out the dough.

Meanwhile, Team Victory was working on their dish.

"How are we supposed to boil pasta without anything to boil it in?" Harold asked.

"Leave that to me," Alejandro said.

He managed to dig out a wooden crate that was perfectly clean. He then filled it with water and put the pasta noodles in the water. He then got Duncan's lighter and somehow manage to make the water boil without lighting the crate on fire.

"How did you do that?" Duncan asked.

"My grandfather taught me," Alejandro replied. "He said it would come in handy if I ever became stranded on an island with pasta noodles, a lighter, and a crate."

"That's kind of specific," Gwen said a little weirded out.

"Well, he's gotten a bit senile in his old age," Alejandro said.

Meanwhile, Team Amazon was struggling with their dish. They saw Alejandro make the water boil.

"I don't think we will be able to do something like that," Sierra said.

"Well I know a way we can," Cody said. He then dug up a rusty old pan. "All we need is this."

"But how are we going to warm it up?" LeShawna said. Cody pulled out some wood.

"Alright, you start the fire and we make the lasagna," LeShawna said.

It had been 75 minutes into the challenge.

"15 minutes left people," Chris said.

Team Chris was doing very well and was just about to put the finishing touches on the pizza.

"Lindsay," Courtney. "Go grab some garnishes for the pizza."

"Well obviously you never learned, did you?" Lindsay said.

"Okay, Lindsay," Courtney said. "I've had it with you."

"Well I've had it with you," Lindsay said. "You think you could just boss people around."

"At least I'm a better leader," Courtney said.

"You had to get rid of me to be a leader, and you didn't even do it right," Lindsay said.

Courtney snapped and then pounced on Lindsay. The two started to fight as all the attention was directed to them. Alejandro smiled at it and so did Duncan and Chris.

Courtney was pulling Lindsay's hair when Lindsay managed to push her off of her and she hit the table and it knocked the pizza over.

"No!" The guys yelled.

They continued fighting when Chef separated them.

"Look what you two did," Trent said. "Now the pizza is ruined."

"Maybe we can still salvage it," Courtney said. Then a dozen rats ran out and ate all of the pizza and ran out. This scared Lindsay who jumped into Courtney's arms.

"Get off of me!" Courtney yelled as she dropped her.

"We have to hurry," Noah said as time was winding down.

"Yeah, we need that prize," Owen said. They all started to work on the pizza again but time ran out.

"Times up!" Chris yelled. "Time to see what you guys made. Let's start with Team Victory."

Alejandro gave Chris the pasta. The pasta came out really well. Chris started to eat it.

"Not bad at all," Chris said. "Could've been a little more boiled but not bad, 7 out of 10."

"Team Amazon," Chris said. "Let's see what you've got."

Cody gave Chris the lasagna and he took a bite.

"Now this is lasagna," Chris said. "Very well made, 8 out of 10." Team Amazon cheered.

"So Team Victory does not come out victorious," Chris said. "But will Team me do it?"

Owen silently walked to Chris with a poorly made, raw pizza.

"Yeah," Chris said. "I'm not going to eat that."

"Can I eat it?" Owen asked.

"No," Chris said and Chef threw it away. Owen groaned.

"So that means that Team Amazon wins!" Chris announced. "And Team me will go the voting ceremony for the first time."

"Now, Team Amazon," Chris said. "Are you ready for your prize?"

"Yes," Cody said in participation.

"Your prize is a new teammate," Chris said.

"Is it Justin? Or Bridgette? Please don't be Heather," LeShawna said.

"Nope," Chris said. "It's…,"

"Me!" Tyler yelled as he came out. He then stepped on some water and slipped.

"Tyler?" Sierra asked.

"Yep," Chris said. "He won the challenge to enter the game and now he will be a member of Team Amazon."

"It's great to be here guys," Tyler said.

"Great to see you again, Tyler," Harold said.

It was the voting ceremony.

"Team Chris," Chris said. "You have hurt the good name that is Chris. Up in the loser class bathroom you'll find five passports. Stamp the passport of the person you want out. You got that Lindsay?"

"Of course I do," Lindsay said. Lindsay was the first to vote.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lindsay said. She shrugged and then left. Chef got her back in.

"Okay, I got it," Lindsay said and she stamped Courtney's passport.

Courtney stamped hers in return.

It is not seen who Trent, Noah, DJ, and Owen voted for.

"Alright and the barf bags go to…," Chris said.

"Trent."

"Noah."

"DJ."

"Owen."

It was now down to Courtney and Lindsay.

"The last barf bag goes to…," Chris said dramatically.

"Courtney." Trent and Lindsay seemed shocked.

"Yes!" Courtney yelled as she got her barf bag.

"Even though Courtney is a complete nuisance," Noah said in the confessional. "Lindsay seemed too distracted by Alejandro that she became a liability."

"I thought for sure Lindsay was safe," Trent said in the confessional.

Lindsay shrugged it off and got up.

"Well it was fun being here," Lindsay said as she got her parachute. "Bye guys."

"We'll miss you," Trent said as he, DJ, and Owen waved to her.

"I'll miss you guys to," Lindsay said as she started walking backwards. "Oh and tell Alejandro that I said-"

She took one step too far and fell out the drop of shame.

"Another one down and 12 more to go," Alejandro said in the confessional.

"I'm so stoked to be here," Tyler said in the confessional. "Watch out because I will win everything here." He then threw his fists in the air but he hit the door. "Ouch!"

"Another contestant has taken the drop of shame," Chris said. "Where will Alejandro strike next? How many times will Tyler hurt himself? How will Courtney strike against Noah? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

Who voted for whom:

Lindsay: Courtney, DJ, Noah, Owen

Courtney: Lindsay and Trent.

**I had to end the poll a day early because I wouldn't be able to post the next chapter. Thanks to all those that voted. It was the result I wanted. **


	8. Crocodile Dumbee

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our teams landed in Italy. They rowed through the Grand Canal almost getting blown up by bombs. Alejandro told Lindsay to stand up to Courtney which led to a terrific catfight. Team Amazon won first class and Tyler and Team me lost Lindsay. We still have 13 players left, who will take the plunge down the drop next? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 8: Crocodile Dumbee**

Team Amazon, now with Tyler, was relaxing up in first class.

"This is awesome," Tyler said. "I'm glad I'm on your team, guys."

"I wish we never have another challenge," Cody said.

"With Tyler in this game now," LeShawna said in the confessional. "We have a whole new grasp in the game. He may not be the best, but we'll take what we get."

"I have to make an alliance with someone," Tyler said in the confessional. "It seems that Sierra is close with Cody so that leaves LeShawna."

Cody then noticed Sierra digging through his bag.

"I have had it with Sierra," Cody said in the confessional. "She keeps digging through my stuff and I always feel that she is watching me during my sleep."

"Want to see my portrait of Cody in his favorite sleeping position?" Sierra said to the confessional showing Cody sucking his thumb. "And here's one of him upside down."

Meanwhile, the others were down at economy class. Duncan and Courtney were talking with each other.

"So how have things been going with those drones?" Courtney asked.

"Not bad," Duncan said. "Harold's being annoying as usual. How about you?"

"Noah happens to be the man of the team," Courtney said. "I'm pretty sure I know an alliance."

"What would that be?" Duncan asked.

"Himself, Trent, and Owen," Courtney said. "They voted out Lindsay first and now they're going for me."

"That is not good?" Duncan said.

"I wish I was on your team," Courtney said.

Alejandro was sitting by himself studying the others there.

"I've kind of losing people to manipulate," Alejandro said in the confessional. "There is LeShawna and now Tyler could be a viable option."

"How have things been going with you?" Gwen asked.

"Fine," Trent said. "Are you in any danger?"

"I don't think so," Gwen said. "Duncan's been a great teammate and Alejandro and Harold are fine too."

"That's nice," Trent said.

"Man she singled out Duncan?" Trent said in the confessional. "That's a bit odd."

DJ and Harold were talking with each other.

"So how has your team going?" Harold asked. "Is Courtney bugging you to no extent?"

"She's been a bit testy," DJ said. "Has Duncan been hard on you?"

"Yeah," Harold said.

"Are you doing alright since the whole Bridgette and Geoff thing?" DJ asked.

"I'll be fine," Harold said.

"Well once the teams merge," DJ said. "Just know that you have someone to watch your back."

"Thanks, DJ," Harold said.

"Attention everyone," Chris said. "Report to the storage area immediately."

Everyone arrived but they couldn't find Chris, only an inflatable raft. Everyone then got on it.

"Where's Chris?" Cody asked.

"Hopefully, he fell out the plane," Duncan said.

"I had a dream of that," Gwen said. "I hope it came true."

Just then, the floor opened under them and they all plummeted down the sky. Everyone screamed and then the raft hit the water.

"G'day mates," Chris said in a mediocre Australian accent. "Welcome to Australia." He wore an Australian hat as well.

"Are we at the Great Barrier Reef?" Harold asked. "I've always wanted to visit it."

"No," Chris said. "We tried but the people there said the SCUBA gear we were planning to use was too dangerous, apparently."

"What's the gear?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing," Chris said. "So we're here in this unnamed reef that no one ever goes to."

"Why does no one ever go here?" Alejandro asked.

"Because this place has things that could possibly kill you, so watch out," Chris said.

"Your challenge today," Chris continued. "Is and Australian scavenger hunt."

"Didn't we do a scavenger hunt on the island?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, but that was a normal scavenger hunt," Chris said. "This is an Australian scavenger hunt. The first team to get all the things on this list is safe and gets a ticket to first class along with another surprise."

"Another surprise?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, and this one will be good," Chris said.

"Is it a box of doughnuts?" Owen asked.

"Maybe," Chris said. Owen giggled in excitement.

"The items will be on land and in the sea," Chris said. "But not too far because that's what the lawyers call lawsuit territory."

"You will each get a raft to carry your stuff," Chris said. "Team Amazon will get raft you guys are in and the other ones are for the other teams." Teams Victory and Chris got into their respective rafts.

"And the challenge begins…now," Chris said.

They all examined their lists to see the first item on it.

"Jellyfish?" Harold asked. "Are they the ones that can kill you?"

"Nah," Chris said. "But they can sting you pretty well."

"So who's going down?" LeShawna asked.

"I'll go," Tyler said. Trent and Duncan also decided to go in to find the jellyfishes as well.

Tyler dove in and looked around he saw like a dozen jellyfish nearby. He swam near it and he saw Duncan and Trent go further away. He swam to the jellyfish with his jar ready to capture them. The jellyfish then surrounded him. He gulped as the jellyfish attacked him and started electrocuting him. Everyone in the rafts could hear his screams.

Duncan and Trent then saw a couple of jellyfish nearby. They both easily caught them with no problems whatsoever. The attack on Tyler continued as Duncan and Trent go to their teams to check the jellyfish off the list. The electrocuting stopped and Tyler emerged covered in welts from the stings with a jellyfish in the jar.

"Alright," LeShawna said. "Let's hurry up and-" She was interrupted by the bell. As usual, everyone groaned.

Think of the music to "Sea Shanty".

Alejandro: _We're searching through Australia, what's the next thing on our list?_

Harold: _It looks like what we've got to find is a flathead fish._

Tyler: _My body is in pain thanks to those jellyfish stings._

LeShawna: _It's not going to get any better, because now you'll have to sing. _All the time, Tyler.

All: _It's a reef shanty, and it's kind of catchy._

Duncan, Trent, and Tyler all jumped in the water for the next item.

Owen: _I hope that he finds the fish so we can go back to first class._

Noah: _Owen you were never free, you should never pass gas._

Owen: How did you know?

Noah: It's not like your farts never smelled.

Duncan and Trent: _We don't see anything, that fish is really good. _

Tyler: _Hey guys, I see it, it looks like a piece of wood. _

The three all went and found the fish and put them in a tank that was full of water.

All: _It's a reef shanty, and it's kind of catchy._

_But if we have to hurry, to the end of this shanty!_

The teams looked at their lists.

"Crocodile egg?" Alejandro said. "Is that even legal to do?"

"I could be if the eggs are safely returned," Chris said. Harold then spotted what looked like a nest near the shore.

"Over there," Harold said. Team Victory then started to row to the area. Courtney saw them rowing.

"I think they know where to go," Courtney said and they started to row towards Team Victory. Team Amazon noticed as well and followed them.

They arrived where they saw a large crocodile resting with the nest just feet away.

"Who's going to get them?" Gwen asked.

"I say it should be the lightest because they don't cause as much noise," Alejandro said. He, Gwen, and Duncan then looked at Harold.

"Me? Okay," Harold said.

"It should be the lightest person," Trent said. Noah was the one that was being stared at.

"Fine," Noah said.

"I'll do it," LeShawna said. "I ain't scared of that."

Harold, Noah, and LeShawna crept up to the croc quietly, not wanting to wake it up.

"Go see if it will wake up," Noah said to Harold.

Harold then slowly crept up to the nest very quietly. He started sweating. He then managed to snatch an egg when he saw the croc open its eyes. Harold immediately bolted out.

Noah then got a little closer to the croc which had a menacing look.

"Look, a stork," Noah said pointing behind the croc. The croc turned around and Noah quickly snatched an egg followed by LeShawna.

"Alright," Gwen said. "The next thing on our list is a didgeridoo."

"Where would that be?"Duncan asked. Harold then looked around where he saw something in the trees.

"I think I see it," Harold said. "It's up in the trees."

"That's pretty tall," Alejandro said. "It looks like we're going to have to get on each other to get up there."

Duncan got on Alejandro, while Harold got on Duncan, and Gwen got on Harold. The other teams had a similar idea. For Team Chris, from top to bottom, it was Noah, Courtney, Trent, DJ, and Owen. For Team Amazon, it was Cody, Sierra, LeShawna, and Tyler.

Team Chris got the closest to the instrument.

"I've almost got it," Noah said and he had it. He then climbed down everyone followed by Courtney and Trent.

"What's next on the list?" Noah asked.

"A plush koala bear," Trent said. "It's the last thing."

"Where would that be?" DJ asked.

"Probably in another tree," Courtney said.

"I think I saw one a bit earlier," Trent said.

"It would make sense that it was in a tree," Courtney said.

Team Chris then started looking around. Team Victory was struggling to get Gwen to the didgeridoo.

"You have to jump towards the branch," Harold said. Gwen did so and she jumped and made it to the branch. Alejandro lost his balance and he, Duncan, and Harold all fell. Gwen was holding onto the branch

"Just grab it and I'll get you," Duncan said.

"Okay," Gwen said. She let go and started to fall. Duncan then caught her. Trent noticed it.

"More of it," Trent said in the confessional. "I have to talk to her."

"A plush koala bear," Gwen said. "Where would that be?" Duncan then realized something.

"I know where it is," Duncan said. "It's in the water."

Team Amazon did what Team Victory did but they didn't lose balance.

"A plush koala bear?" Tyler said. "I know where it is, to the water."

Team Chris was still looking around for the toy but couldn't find anything.

"I'm telling you," Trent said. "I know where it is."

"I think Trent may be right on this," Noah said.

"Well I say he's wrong!" Courtney said.

Team Victory made it to the area first but Team Amazon was right on their tail. Duncan then jumped into the water. Tyler saw him and jumped in too. They both raced to find the toy. Tyler spotted them and swam for them. Duncan saw him and went after him.

"See," Trent said. "They're already in the water."

"Oh man," Courtney said.

"Let's go, c'mon," Noah said. "We are not going back to that elimination room."

They got to their raft and were off.

Tyler and Duncan continued to race down the water. Tyler managed to out swim Duncan and grab the plush koala.

Tyler did a victory dance when he saw the jellyfish that attacked him earlier surround him. They all attacked and electrocuted him again. Duncan shrugged and grabbed one of the toys and swam to the top.

"And Team Victory is the winner!" Chris announced. The team cheered. Tyler then made it up on his back covered in more welts but he was still holding the stuffed animal.

"Followed by Team Amazon," Chris said.

"Mama, is that you?" Tyler said in a daze.

Team Chris finally rowed up.

"And Team Chris," Chris said. "Once again you are going to lose another team member."

"We wouldn't have to if Courtney listened to me," Trent said.

"And now for the surprise," Chris said. "Victory, for winning the challenge, here is your reward."

"Looks like they get the box of doughnuts," Owen said. Noah face palmed himself.

"You guys," Chris said slowly.

"Hurry up and tell us," Gwen said.

"You get to pick a member of either of the losing teams to join your team," Chris said. Everyone gasped. Courtney perked up.

"So, who do you pick?" Chris asked. Gwen smiled at Trent.

"We choose Courtney," Duncan said.

"What?" Harold, Gwen, Noah, Owen, Trent, and DJ said simultaneously.

"Yes!" Courtney said. Trent and Harold gulped a little.

"Well Team Chris," Chris said. "Looks like after today, you'll only be down to three."

The plane took off. Duncan was confronted by Gwen.

"Why did you pick Courtney?" Gwen asked. Trent arrived to eavesdrop silently.

"I thought you said that if anything like this happened," she continued. "We'd pick Trent."

"Courtney told me that Trent was in an alliance that was dominating the team," Duncan said. "She said she was next. Trent will be fine." Trent gasped at the lie.

"I hope you're right," Gwen said. "I do not want Trent to leave."

"I guess there was no reason to be jealous after all," Trent said in the confessional. "I know Gwen isn't those types of girls that would flirt with other dudes. She's better than that."

"And with three votes against him," Chris said revealing the votes in a not-so dramatic way.

"Trent."

Trent hung his head in shame that he was out.

"It's time to go, mate," Chris said in his Australian accent.

Trent got his parachute and was ready to leave.

"Okay," Trent said. "Tell Gwen that I'm going to miss her, okay?"

He then closed his eyes and jumped out the plane, screaming.

"I hope you guys will be ready to face the others with a team of three," Chris said. "You better save the good Chris name."

"Of course I knew that Trent wasn't in an alliance," Courtney said in the confessional. "Judging by his reaction at Lindsay's elimination, there was no way. But I had to in order to ensure my chances of staying in this game. I may not be able to eliminate Noah directly but I can make sure that they lose every challenge."

"It's kind of the way I wanted it," Noah said in the confessional. "Me, DJ, and Owen together with no one to get in our way, except I was kind of hoping Courtney would be out of the game."

"Another big surprise to change the game," Chris said. "How will Team me do with only three left? How will Courtney do with her new team? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

Who voted for whom:

Trent: DJ, Noah, Owen

Noah: Trent


	9. The Alps Have Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our travelers travelled to the outback that is Australia. Tyler got attacked by angry jellyfish, Gwen fell out a tree, yeah, it was a good day. Team Victory emerged victorious and Team Chris fell again. Then another brilliant twist made by me had Courtney move to Team Victory. With nowhere to hide, Trent was voted out. Who's next in line to plummet? Find out here on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 9: The Alps Have Eyes**

Team Victory, now with Courtney, was relaxing in first class.

"It's so nice to be on Team Victory," Courtney said in the confessional. "Rather than those losers back on Team Chris."

"Glad you're hear Courtney," Alejandro said. "We have the smartest team in the game now."

"I don't need Courtney to be here," Harold said in the confessional. "I already have my problems with Alejandro and now I have Courtney to deal with."

"Well," Courtney said. "No Noah means no problem."

"So he is really in charge of the team?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Courtney said. "He got Lindsay out and I was next on his hit list."

"And he betrayed Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Courtney said.

"Well he's gonna get his," Gwen said.

"I don't buy a word Courtney's saying," Harold said in the confessional. "I don't think Trent was on an alliance, if there even was one."

Courtney was next to Duncan.

"So," she said. "Are there any alliances?"

"Alejandro, Gwen, and I are in one," Duncan said. "I'll make sure you are a part of it."

Down in economy class, Team Amazon and Chris were sulking.

"It's okay guys," Cody said. "We were a team of three for a bit."

"I guess," Owen said. "But we were cut down in like two challenges."

"Yeah," Noah said. "We were also a better team than you."

"Sorry for comforting you," LeShawna said sarcastically.

"All is forgiven," Noah said detecting it.

"Well someone's starting to get on my nerves," LeShawna said in the confessionals.

"Attention everyone," Chris said. "Report to the storage immediately." They all arrived there.

"Where's Chris?" DJ asked. The door, once again, opened up under them and they all fell landing on snow and rolling down it.

"Welcome everyone," Chris said. "We are now in the Alps."

"Which part of the Alps?" Harold asked.

"I think Germany," Chris said. "I don't know we misplaced our maps."

Just then, they felt the snow begin to rumble from under them.

The song bell then rang which didn't make things any easier.

"Let's make your first challenge singing without making the snow collapse," Chris said.

Think of the music from "Eine Kleine".

Noah: _Keep it down so we can't get last._

Owen: _Try I will, but my gas is passing fast._

Harold: _Hold it, because we're close to doom_

_I feel it starting to loom._

Gwen: _If that snow comes down then we're all dead._

Courtney: _And I still have to win this game._

Sierra: _Don't worry Cody because I make no hurts you, you, you._

Cody: _I want her to stop but it seems there's nothing I can do._

DJ: _Wait, guys, do you hear that rumble?_

_The snow's about to crumble._

_Our plan has fumbled_

_Everybody run fast and don't stumble._

Owen: I can't hold it anymore!"

He then farted loudly which started an avalanche. The snow came crashing toward them. Everyone tried to run but they were all covered. It didn't cover them by much because they all managed to poke their heads out.

"That was awesome!" Chris said. "Well it's time for a challenge."

"For the first part of the challenge," Chris continued. "Is climbing up that mountain." The mountain they started looking at was only 20 feet tall.

"That's it?" Duncan asked.

"No," Chris said. "Look behind it." The other mountain behind it was much higher.

"You also have to do it tied together," Chris continued. Everyone was tied to their teams.

"First team to make it up," Chris said. "Gets an advantage in the next part."

Chris shot a gun in the air to signal that the challenge has started. Team Victory got the early lead. They all lined up on the mountain. Due to the avalanche, the snow was nearly all gone.

Team Victory started to make more progress as their plan was working.

Meanwhile, Team Chris and Amazon were still on the bottom.

"C'mon guys," Noah said. "We can't lose another challenge."

"You're right," DJ said. "Let's do this!"

They all started to climb up the mountain.

"Well with Courtney not on the team," Noah said in the confessional. "I can lead the team unopposed."

Team Amazon started to climb too.

"Let's go guys," Tyler said. "We can't let a team of three beat us." They started to climb as well. Team Victory was already half-way through.

"Guys," Harold said. "I don't think I can go on."

"You better toughen up," Courtney said. Alejandro then grabbed Harold to help him out.

"I've kept this whole Alejandro thing secret for a while now," Harold said in the confessional. "I think it's time I tell someone."

Meanwhile, Team Chris was still struggling.

"I can't do this, guys!" Owen yelled. "I'm too low on energy."

"Owen," Noah said. Owen was only a few feet off the ground while Noah looked at him frustrated.

"We are not losing another challenge, Owen," Noah said.

"But it's too hard," Owen said.

"I hear that the winners win German sausage," Noah said.

"Sausage?" Owen asked. He then started to climb up faster and even passed up Noah and DJ and started to tug them along.

Team Amazon was doing okay. They were now in last thanks to Owen starting to go at great speed. Tyler was flying through the challenge.

"I have really strong fingers," Tyler said in the confessional. "One time, I almost fractured my knee just by tapping on them." Cody was starting to run out of energy.

"Don't worry Cody," Sierra said as she grabbed him and held him tight to her. "I'll make sure you make it."

"That actually wasn't so bad," Cody said in the confessional.

The race was getting close. Team Chris managed to pass up Team Victory.

"We're gonna make it!" Owen yelled. "Sausage, here I come!" He then felt a pain.

"I've hit a wall!" Owen yelled. He then let go of the mountain and started to fall. He almost brought down Noah and DJ but they both managed to pull him up. They started to go really slowly up the mountain.

Team Victory and Team Amazon both passed them up. Team Victory, thanks to an extra player managed to climb up the mountain first. Team Amazon came in second.

"And Team Victory wins the first part," Chris announced. The team cheered. They then heard the panting of Team Chris as Noah and DJ managed to get on the top of the mountain. They then started to pull Owen up.

"And Team Chris is in last," Chris said. "Now it's time for the next part of the challenge. You guys are now going to go down the mountain by skiing together.

"How?" LeShawna asked.

"By the side that's covered in snow," Chris said. They all turned around to see that the other side had snow on it.

"The avalanche only knocked down that half of snow," Chris said. "The first team to make it down the mountain and cross the finish line wins invincibility. The last team will vote someone off."

"That doesn't seem so hard," Alejandro said. "I am an expert skier."

"Oh, you will be surprised," Chris said. "Now, Team Victory will get a five second head start before Team Amazon who will get a three second head start in front of Team me."

They all saw the skis. Team Victory got the biggest set while Team Amazon got the second longest and Team Chris got the shortest which could only support one.

"This is gonna be fun," Noah said sarcastically.

"I know, we get to ski," Owen said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well we can't give up," DJ said.

From front to back: Team Victory: Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Gwen, and Alejandro. Team Amazon: Tyler, LeShawna, Sierra, Cody. Team Chris: Noah, Owen, and DJ.

"Alright," Chris said. "Team Victory…go!" Team Victory was off. After five seconds, Team Amazon went and three seconds later, Team Chris was off.

"They might as well give invincibility now," Alejandro said. "There's no way they can-"

The team went over a mine that was hidden in the snow. They all went flying off the course. Team Amazon passed them up.

"Yeah, first place!" Tyler yelled. Suddenly, another mine went off and they went flying off course as well. Team Chris then passed them up.

"We have to watch out for mines!" Noah yelled.

"I don't see any mimes," Owen said.

"Not mimes, mines!" Noah yelled. Just then they hit one but they stayed up losing one of the skis.

"Guess we're snowboarding now," DJ said.

Team Victory was getting up.

"Hurry," Courtney said. "I'm not letting Noah win!"

Everyone got back on the skis and was off. Team Amazon managed to get back on the skis as well.

"We can do this, guys!" Tyler said. Team Chris was still in the lead but with only one ski, they started to slow down. Team Victory took the lead.

"Yes, we're back in business," Duncan said.

"Watch out for that rock!" Gwen yelled.

They all saw a big rock that was in the way. They tried to steer clear of it but the back hit the rock and it stopped them. Team Amazon then passed them up.

"Yes, first place!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler, rock!" Cody yelled. Tyler saw the rock and they almost outmaneuvered it but, like Victory, the back hit the rock and Cody fell off. They still managed to go down the mountain.

"Cody!" Sierra yelled and she jumped off the skis to get him. Tyler and LeShawna started to swerve.

"We need you for balance!" LeShawna yelled. They then triggered a mine which destroyed their skis and sent the two flying.

"Are you okay?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra?" Cody asked. "What about the race?"

Team Chris was close to the finish line but Team Victory was catching up. It soon became neck and neck. Courtney and Noah glared at each other as they got close to the finish line.

"Mine!" DJ yelled as the mine destroyed all the skis and sent everyone off. The explosion covered up everything as Chris and Chef closed their eyes. The smoke cleared as they saw the results.

Only Courtney and Duncan were past the finish line for Team Victory but Noah, DJ, and Owen were all past the finish line.

"Team Chris wins!" Chris yelled.

"No!" Courtney yelled.

"We won?" Owen yelled. "Yes!" He then hugged both Noah and DJ. Everyone else on Team Victory passed the finish line.

"Team Victory is safe," Chris yelled. "But Team Amazon will have to vote someone out."

"Dang it!" Tyler yelled as he pounded on the snow. He triggered a mine which blew up in his face, covering him in soot.

"Be thankful that was our weakest mine," Chris said. The plane took off and Team Chris was relaxing in first class. The stewardess arrived with German sausage.

"You were right, Noah, sausage!" Owen cheered as he and DJ started eating the sausage.

"I have to say," Noah said in the confessional. "There are now two people in this plane that I would rather have on this team than those two."

Tyler managed to get alone with LeShawna.

"I think you and I need to form an alliance," Tyler said. "We're probably the best players on the team."

"I guess you're right," LeShawna said. "Who do you want out?"

"Either Cody or Sierra," Tyler said. "They both lost the challenge for us."

"One of them has to go," Tyler said.

"I don't know who to go with," LeShawna said in the confessional. "I could go with Tyler but I also have that alliance with Sierra and Cody." Team Amazon was at the elimination ceremony. Everyone had voted.

"I don't think anyone's safe tonight," Chris said. "Tyler, you're new to this team. For all you know, they could be closer than you think."

"Cody," Chris said. "You fell off the skis which forced Sierra to get off and get you."

"Sierra," Chris said. "You went after Cody when you needed to help your team balance."

"Here are the voting results," Chris said.

"LeShawna is safe." Chef threw her a barf bag.

"And with three votes against them, the loser is," Chris said dramatically.

All three of them looked nervous.

"Sierra," Chris said. Sierra gasped.

"I know Sierra's tried to help me and I thank her," Cody said in the confessional. "But she tried to make me feel better by giving me a bottle. I had enough of that for 8 years."

"Even though the loss was more of Cody's fault," LeShawna said in the confessional. "Sierra's just too crazy. Sorry, girl."

"Sierra," Chris said throwing her a parachute. "Time for the drop of shame."

Sierra got up and gave Cody one final hug.

"Goodbye, Sierra," Cody said.

"I'll miss you," Sierra said.

"See ya later, girl," LeShawna said as she and Tyler waved goodbye.

"Chef," Sierra said. "Could you throw me out? I want to get one final Total Drama feeling."

"Okay," Chef said. He grabbed Sierra and threw her out the drop.

Meanwhile, Harold went up to Gwen alone. However, Alejandro was just by them and could hear them.

"Gwen," Harold said. "Can you keep a secret?" Alejandro heard them and eavesdropped.

"Uh, sure," Gwen said. "What's up?"

"I saw Alejandro trick Heather and that's why she's out," Harold said. Alejandro's eyes widened.

"He did?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, and I think he got Geoff eliminated too," Harold said.

"Wow," Gwen said. "I never really saw him that way."

"Just promise me that you'll keep that a secret," Harold said. Alejandro crept away.

"You have my word," Gwen said.

"So Harold knows," Alejandro said in the confessional. "Well then, bring it on."

"Now that could be interesting," Chris said. "Will Harold know of what's upon him? Will Gwen keep his secret? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

Who voted for whom:

Sierra: Cody, LeShawna, Tyler

Tyler: Sierra


	10. Greece the Musical

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: The teams travelled to the German Alps. There were avalanches and explosions. Sierra's love for Cody got the better of her and she took the drop of shame. Alejandro now knows that Harold knows that Alejandro is evil. Who will take the drop of shame next? Find out on a dramatic episode of Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 10: Greece the Musical**

Team Chris was relaxing up in first class.

"Winning rules," DJ said.

"Oh, I miss this feeling," Owen said.

"Yes, my friends," Noah said. "And better yet, no Courtney to ruin it." They all laughed.

"Ugh," Courtney said down in economy class. "I can feel them laughing at me."

"Chill out, Courtney," Duncan said. "We'll beat them next time."

"I mean c'mon, it's Noah," Gwen said. "He never did anything on the island."

"Yeah, but he has been a bit more active in the game," Harold said. "And he has good chemistry with DJ and Owen."

"Well, he'll fall," Courtney said. "And I'll make sure of it." Cody was still asleep.

"Uh, Sierra, stop doing that!" Cody yelled. He then woke up screaming to see just Tyler and LeShawna by his side and no Sierra. They both looked at him like he was nuts.

"It feels so weird without Sierra," Cody said in the confessional. "But at least I can make the most of it."

"Dude, you can stop worrying about her," Tyler said. "She's gone."

"I know," Cody said. "I was just so used to it."

"Well all is fine now," LeShawna said. Alejandro started to stare at Harold.

"Harold knows," Alejandro said in the confessional. "And then he told Gwen. And I'm pretty sure he'll tell someone else too. I have to get rid of him."

"Alejandro's been acting odd around me," Harold said in the confessional. "I hope he doesn't know, it's time for me to begin my campaign to get him out."

"I don't know if Harold is telling the truth," Gwen said in the confessional. "But he's never really told a lie before so I doubt he'd be starting now."

"Attention everyone," Chris said. "Prepare for impact…I mean landing."

The plane hit turbulence and started to shake.

"Oh," Owen said. "I wish I didn't eat all of that sausage."

The plane then landed. Everyone jumped out and saw that they were near the Parthenon.

"Welcome to Greece!" Chris said. "The home of the Olympic games."

"I dream of competing in them one day," Tyler said.

"Are we actually competing in Olympic challenges?" Alejandro asked.

"No," Chris said. "Apparently, we're not allowed to so we'll be having our own version of the Olympics. One that is a little more painful."

"I can already smell victory," Tyler said.

"Please," Courtney said. "There's no way we're going to lose to two teams of three."

"Speaking of that," Chris said. "Since there is an uneven balance in teams, these challenges will be one-on-one-on-one."

"That's a lot of ones," Owen said.

"There will be three events and if necessary, a tiebreaker," Chris explained. "If you win an event, then you get a gold medal."

"What about silver or bronze?" Cody asked.

"Like losers deserve medals," Chris said. "Now on to the first event." They all walked over to a large, stone maze.

"The first event is a quest for the gold," Chris said. "Three of you must search throughout the maze in hopes of finding the gold medal."

"That doesn't seem so hard," Harold said.

"However, you'll know if you've hit a dead end with a shock," Chris said. "And Harold, if you're so confident, you'll be in this event."

"Awesome," Harold said.

"Can I go?" Tyler asked.

"I'll go too," Owen said. "This one seems like it will take the least amount of exercise."

"Alright," Chris said. "We have our three. The rest of you, follow me."

"Don't we get to watch?" DJ asked.

"Do you ever watch the lamest events during the actual Olympics?" Chris asked. No one answered.

"That's what I thought," Chris said. "On to the next event."

"Unlike the others," Alejandro said. "I actually want to see that event." Everyone went to what looked like a large circle.

"We are now going to have a little game of wrestling," Chris said. "You have to stay in the ring, if you fall out the ring, you're out. The last one standing wins."

"This time, I pick who goes," Chris said. "It will be DJ for Team me, Duncan for Team Victory, and Cody for Team Amazon."

"What?" LeShawna said. "How come we get the disadvantage?"

"Hey!" Cody said.

"My game, my rules," Chris said.

"I can't fight anyone," DJ said in the confessional. "It goes against everything my mama said."

"Okay and let the fight begin!" Chris yelled and it was on. DJ went up to Duncan.

"Let's go DJ! You can do it!" Noah said cheering him on.

"Hey Duncan," DJ said. "You know I can't fight anyone?"

"Yeah," Duncan said.

"Good so can you be a little gentle?" DJ asked.

"Sure," Duncan said.

Duncan then grabbed DJ and threw him out the ring.

"Hey," Duncan said. "It could've been a lot worse." DJ got up and looked at Noah.

"Weak," Noah said. Duncan then turned to Cody.

"Okay, Duncan, be gentle," Cody said backing away from him.

"Well at least Sierra isn't here to do anything to stop me," Duncan said.

Duncan then grabbed Cody and threw him out the ring as well.

"And that's a win for Duncan and Team Victory," Chris said. Courtney then ran up to Duncan to hug and kiss him.

"That was great to watch," she said to him.

"It was all for you," Duncan said. He then saw that Alejandro was gone.

"Has anyone seen Alejandro?" Duncan asked.

Meanwhile, Harold, Owen, and Tyler searched through the maze. They all then ran into each other. Tyler looked really electrocuted.

"I can't find the darn medal anywhere," Tyler said.

"Hey guys," Harold said. "I need you guys to keep a secret."

"What is it?" Owen asked. Just then the song bell rang.

"Well it looks like Harold can tell you two through song," Chris said. Alejandro was nearby and could hear everything.

Think of the music to "Greek Mix".

Harold: _I have something to share,_

_And it's a bit of a shock._

Tyler: _Is it that Owen apparently doesn't wash his socks?_

Owen: Yes I do!  
>Harold: <em>No it's worse, <em>

_It involves someone on my team._

Owen: _Is it that Duncan's nicer than he seems?_

Harold: _That's a laugh, but the answer's no._

_This secret involves Alejandro!_

Alejandro's eyes widened. The three continued their search for the gold medal. They soon found themselves close to the medal.

Tyler: _Did he kiss one girl and then another a day later?_

Harold: _Kind of, but-_

Harold walked right into an electrical trap and was electrocuted

Harold:_ Ugh, through this pain I will have to explain. _

Owen then ran for the gold medal and with Harold attracting all the electricity, he made it through and grabbed it.

Owen: _Hold that thought, Harold because I won this game!_

"Almost gave them the knowledge," Alejandro said in the confessional. "Too bad they were too dumb to realize it."

"And Owen gets a medal for Team me," Chris said. Owen cheered out.

"We now have one medal for Team Victory and one for Team Amazon," Chris said. "Team Amazon needs to win the next event or their losing another player."

"I was voted out last season for telling the person I know of their plans," Harold said in the confessional. "So even if I go, then others will know."

"For the third event," Chris said. "One person from each team must compete in a race. You will have many obstacles that you won't expect."

"Competing will be Alejandro for Team Victory, Noah for Team me, and LeShawna for Team Amazon," Chris said.

"Perfect," Alejandro said.

"C'mon," LeShawna said. "Why does my team get another disadvantage?"

"Now on to the race," Chris said. "On your mark...get set…go!" The three were off.

Alejandro had the early lead. He saw the kind of obstacles there were. The first was a mine that was barely hidden in the ground. Noah wasn't too far behind but LeShawna was struggling.

"C'mon LeShawna, you can do it!" Tyler yelled in support.

"Don't give up!" Cody yelled. LeShawna was panting hard as Alejandro and Noah were in the lead.

Alejandro turned around and ran backwards.

"I have this," Alejandro said. He didn't see an oil slick that he was running into.

"Alejandro!" His team yelled.

"What?" Alejandro asked.

He then saw the oil slick but it was too late and he started slipping. He slipped around for a few seconds and Noah passed him up. Alejandro finally fell down. LeShawna then went past him. He tried to get up but he kept slipping on the oil.

"Go Noah!" Owen said.

Noah kept running and was close to the finish line. He then tripped on a crack that was in the ground.

He fell down hard and LeShawna kicked it into high gear. She ran past Noah and crossed the finish line.

"And LeShawna wins the third event!" Chris announced. Tyler and Cody cheered for her.

"Now on to the tiebreaker," Chris said. They left but Alejandro kept slipping on the oil. He finally caught up to them.

"For the tiebreaker," Chris said. "One player from each team must go up the Parthenon. Hanging off a crane right by it are two medals, gold and silver."

"I thought you said there was no silver?" Cody said.

"You know I lied," Chris said. "I mean c'mon."

"Anyways," Chris said. "If you get the gold, your team gets first class. Silver means you're safe from elimination and no medal means someone from your team is taking the drop of shame."

"For this challenge," Chris continued. "Our competitors will be Courtney for Team Victory and the two people that already have medals for their teams: Owen for Team me and LeShawna for Team Amazon."

"They may as well put us in first class," Courtney said.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" LeShawna asked. Chef then gave them three pairs of suction cups.

"Suction cups?" Courtney said.

"We've tested them on our interns," Chris said. An ambulance was seen leaving with two interns. Owen and LeShawna gulped.

"I don't care what we use," Courtney said in the confessional. "All I care about is making sure Team Chris loses."

"Alright and the challenge begins…now!" Chris said. The three were off. Courtney immediately grabbed on to the pillars and started climbing. Owen and LeShawna tried to climb up but they both were unable to.

"Let's go Courtney!" Duncan cheered.

"C'mon Owen!" DJ yelled.

"I can't, it's too hard," Owen said.

"Hey Owen," Noah said. "I think there's chocolate in the gold medal."

"Really?" Owen asked.

"There might be," Noah replied. "Bring it down here and I'll check."

Owen then started to climb up the pillar harder. Courtney was still in the lead and LeShawna was still near the bottom.

"Don't give up LeShawna!" Tyler yelled.

"Yeah," Cody said. "Don't let Courtney beat you!" LeShawna was climbing up the pillar but at a slow pace.

"I wish I never won that race!" LeShawna said through her panting.

Courtney was still in the lead and she made it to the top of the Parthenon. She was a long balance beam that was next to the crane that had the medals.

"Goodbye, Team Chris," she said. She then walked down the balance beam to find it turning. She fell down and held on to it.

"What kind of balance beam is this?" Courtney asked.

"The kind that is free," Chris asked. Courtney then started to go across the balance beam slowly.

"You can do it, Courtney!" Alejandro said.

Owen finally made it to the top.

"I'm coming chocolate!" Owen yelled. Courtney was close to the medals. They were almost in her reach.

Owen started to run down the balance beam turning it over. This didn't move him as he was right there. Courtney was now on the bottom hanging on and still going for the medal.

Owen started to reach for the medal. He was on his tippy toes. He grabbed the metal part of the medal but he started to fall.

He held on to the medal it only brought the crane with him.

It flung the silver medal onto the balance beam and Owen fell on Courtney and down to the ground. This caused a lot of dust as everyone shielded their eyes.

"Did I win?" Owen asked. He had the gold medal in his hands.

"Get off me!" Courtney yelled as she pushed Owen off of her.

"And Team me wins!" Chris announced taking the medal out of Owen's mouth. Noah and DJ cheered for Owen.

"What? No!" Courtney yelled.

"You can always go for the silver medal," Chris said.

"Go LeShawna!" Cody cheered. Chris and the other two teams turned to see that LeShawna was on the balance beam and grabbed the silver medal.

"I did it!" LeShawna yelled.

"Hmm, too late," Chris said. "Team Amazon is safe from elimination." Tyler and Cody cheered.

"That's not fair!" Courtney yelled.

"Guess you never should've left the team," Noah said. Courtney growled.

Team Chris was relaxing in first class.

"I think I tasted chocolate in that medal," Owen said.

"I knew it," Noah said. "Too bad you couldn't eat it." A stewardess came in with the gold medal.

"Oh yes!" Owen cheered. He then ate the whole thing in one bite.

"That's not chocolate," Owen said.

Meanwhile, Team Victory (minus Harold) got together.

"Guys," Alejandro said. "I think it's time Harold goes."

"Music to my ears," Courtney said.

"Finally," Duncan said. "He should've gone a long time ago."

"Gwen?" Alejandro said. "Are you in?" Gwen hesitated for a moment.

"Sure," Gwen said.

"I'm still not sure if Harold told the truth about Alejandro," Gwen said in the confessional. Harold walked up to Gwen alone.

"You have to vote out Alejandro," Harold said.

"I know but Courtney and Duncan won't believe you," Gwen said.

"They'll believe you, or at least Duncan," Harold said. "Alejandro can't stay and cause more trouble."

"I have a hard decision," Gwen said in the confessional. "Should I follow my alliance, or should I help the guy that hasn't lied to me once?"

It was the elimination ceremony and everyone had already voted.

"If you don't receive a barf bag," Chris said. "You'll be taking the drop of shame."

"The first bag goes to," Chris said.

"Gwen."

"Courtney."

"Duncan."

It was now down to Harold and Alejandro.

"With four votes against him, the loser is," Chris said dramatically.

Harold and Alejandro glared at each other.

"Harold!" Harold gasped as Alejandro got the final barf bag.

"Sorry, Harold," Chris said. "The drop of shame awaits you." The team (minus Gwen) smiled.

"I couldn't do it," Gwen said in the confessional. "Sorry, Harold."

Harold grabbed his parachute and then looked back at his team right in front of the drop.

"There's something you must know about Alejandro," Harold said.

"He is-" Chris covered his mouth.

"Sorry, dude," Chris said. "There's no time."

He then pushed him out the drop.

"Harold, one of the smartest in this game, tried to stop me," Alejandro said in the confessional. "And he failed. It shows that nothing can stop me from controlling this game."

"As if we were going to let Harold spill the beans," Chris said. "Will Gwen spill her knowledge? Where will Alejandro strike next? Find out next time on Total Drama _World Tour!_

Who voted for whom:

Harold: Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Alejandro

Alejandro: Harold


	11. The Big Freeze

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our teams travelled to Greece to compete in the Total Drama Olympics. Team Victory's cockiness got the better of them while Team Chris won their second challenge in a row. Gwen was faced with a hard decision between voting off Harold or Alejandro. In the end, she chose to vote out Harold and he took the drop of shame. Who will take the drop next? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 11: The Big Freeze**

Team Chris was relaxing in first class.

"Hey Noah," Owen said.

"Yes?" Noah asked.

"When do you think the merge will happen?" Owen asked.

"I completely forgot about the merge," Noah said in the confessional. "With 10 left, it's bound to happen anytime."

"It could be today or in a challenge or two," Noah replied.

"I think we do need a plan," DJ said. "I mean, Team Victory has four and since they voted out Harold together, they're probably in this together."

"You're right," Noah said. "I think we should team up with Team Amazon if the merge starts, or at least Tyler and Cody."

"I have one objective for the merge," Noah said in the confessional. "Get rid of Courtney."

Meanwhile, Team Victory and Amazon were, once again, in first class. Courtney seemed really happy.

"Harold's gone!" Courtney said in the confessional. "I've wanted to vote him out for a long time and I finally got my wish. Next on the list is Team Chris, specifically Noah."

"I feel really bad for Harold," Gwen said in the confessional. "I wish I didn't vote him out. Courtney's been really weird recently."

"With 10 left," Courtney said in the confessional. "A merge is coming and we have enough to vote out Noah, Owen, DJ, and finally Gwen. I don't trust her."

"Do you think anything is going on with those four?" Cody asked.

"I bet they voted out Harold together," Tyler said. "I know there's an alliance cooking."

"Before Harold left," Alejandro said in the confessional. "He told Gwen and almost Tyler and Owen. I'm not going to get rid of Gwen yet, I could get rid of one of her friends." Alejandro noticed Cody staring at Gwen.

"Bingo," Alejandro said in the confessional.

"Attention everyone," Chris said through the P.A. system. "Prepare for landing." Owen then looked out the window to see only white.

"All I see are clouds," Owen said.

"Those aren't clouds," Noah said. "It's snow."

The plane then took a sudden landing and everyone fell to the floor because they thought they were looking at clouds too.

"We are now somewhere in the Arctic," Chris said through the P.A.

Everyone was outside and they were all shivering. Chris was there with a warm jacket.

"Don't we get jackets?" Tyler asked.

"We had some," Chris said. "But we sold them for the parts for this challenge." Everyone groaned.

"Maybe we should huddle together for warmth," Courtney said. Courtney got together with Duncan, Cody tried to get near Gwen but she pushed him away. Owen grabbed DJ and Noah together. LeShawna huddled with Alejandro.

"Isn't that sweet?" Chris asked mockingly. "Today's challenge is a race to the finish line. First, you have to make it through the ice flows all over this brand new river. After that, you can add things to your dogsled that must be pulled by one of your own. The first team to cross the finish line with all of your members wins. Last place is sending someone out the plane." Everyone saw where the finish line was. It was going to be along race.

"What if we fall into the water?" DJ asked.

"We have divers in there to save you," Chris replied. The divers were both frozen into blocks of ice.

"The race begins now!" Chris said. The teams examined the ice flows.

"We have to do it if we want to win," Tyler said to his teammates.

Tyler took the first step and he instantly started to slip around. He fell flat onto the ice and it flipped over.

"Tyler?" Cody asked. The ice flipped back up and Tyler was not on it.

"Tyler!" Cody and LeShawna yelled. Tyler then resurfaced on one of the diver's blocks.

"Ok, that is cold," Tyler said through his shivers.

"I'll try it," Owen said. He then stepped on one.

"That wasn't bad," he said. The ice then started to sink.

"Owen, you're sinking!" DJ yelled. Noah and DJ then grabbed Owen and they got him off the ice.

"Boy, was that close," Owen said.

Alejandro then took LeShawna's hand and he guided her quickly through the ice flow with ease.

"M'lady," Alejandro said.

"Thank you," LeShawna said.

"Wow," LeShawna said in the confessional.

"Don't get too excited," Chris said. "The rest of your teams must get here in order to pick a dogsled." Everyone had pretty much gotten on the ice flow.

"Remember, Owen," Noah said. "Stay on the large pieces."

Cody was going through the flow slowly and Gwen was right behind him. Gwen the started to slip and she slid down to the edge of the ice. She was about to fall into the water.

"Hang on Gwen!" Cody yelled. He then pushed her back into balance on the ice. However, this made him lose balance and he fell into the water.

"Way to go, loser!" Duncan said mocking him. Gwen followed him and Courtney through the ice flow.

"I got you, Cody," Tyler said as he pulled Cody up. Alejandro was watching the whole thing.

"I knew that Cody was into Gwen," Alejandro said in the confessional. "It's time to use it to my advantage."

Team Chris was getting close to the other side. They all made it past.

"Team Chris can now pick a dogsled and add parts to it," Chris said. Noah spotted the best looking one.

"That one," he said.

"Come on guys!" Alejandro said to his team.

The rest of Team Victory was almost there but Cody and Tyler had kicked it into high gear.

"Don't think and we won't fall," Cody said. They both didn't think and they both passed up Team Victory and made it.

"Team Amazon can choose," Chris said.

Team Victory finally made it.

"Way to go, Alejandro," Courtney said.

Team Chris had already started working on their dogsled. They then saw metal parts for what looked like it had to be put together

"What is this?" DJ asked.

"Build it and find out," Chris said. Noah shrugged and started to put it together.

Team Amazon was also working on their dogsled. They then saw the mysterious parts as well and started to put it together.

Team Victory had begun work on their dogsled.

"I hope these parts are worth it," Courtney said.

On Team Chris had finished their parts to find out what they built. It was a kind of gun, a big gun.

"Fill those with snowballs," Chris said. "They will help you out."

Just then, the song bell rang. Everyone groaned again. The two teams saw that Team Chris was already almost finished with their dogsled.

Imagine the music to "Gwen's Face."

Gwen: _We have to hurry because they're ahead_

Courtney: _We have to hurry; we can't lose to them again._

Alejandro: _We still have a lot to go._

Duncan: _And it's going to be a little slow._

Team Victory: _But we have to win this race!_

Tyler and Cody: _We've almost got it just a little left._

LeShawna: _We will show you we're the best!_

Courtney and Gwen: _No-oo-oh!_

Owen: _We really are on pace._

DJ and Noah: _Yeah, that does seem to be the case_

Team Chris: _And now we're going to win this race!_

Team Amazon: _Let's win this race!_

Team Chris: _We're going to take first place!_

Team Victory: _We've got to win this race!_

Courtney: _Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

Courtney and Gwen: _We'll win this race!_

Alejandro: _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

Team Chris was already in the process of making snowballs.

"Not too much," Noah said. "We can't have too much weight."

Team Amazon had finished making their gun.

"Start making snowballs," LeShawna said.

Team Chris packed the rest of their snowballs and was ready to go.

"I'll tug the sled," DJ said.

"I'll shoot," Noah said.

"I'll help you shoot," Owen said. They got ready and they were off.

Team Amazon was just about ready to go.

"I got the sled," Tyler said.

"I'll shoot," Cody said. Alejandro then walked over to them.

"Good luck guys," he said. He then turned his attention to Cody. "Just a friendly tip, Gwen hates to get hit by snowballs." Cody nodded to him and they were off.

"Gwen," Alejandro said. "You're going to be our shooter."

"But I want to be the shooter!" Courtney yelled.

"Trust me," Alejandro said. "It will work out better if she was out shooter."

"Then you better tug," Duncan said. "For giving Team Amazon a free pass to the last decent sled."

"Fine," Alejandro said.

"C'mon, let's go!" Courtney yelled.

Team Chris was way ahead of everyone else. DJ was doing a good job tugging the sled.

"Anyone coming up? DJ asked.

"No, no one yet," Noah said.

"How much longer to the finish line?" Owen asked. DJ then saw they still had to go up a large hill in a little while.

"Oh, we have a long way to go," DJ said. Just then, a snowball went right past them.

"What was that?" Owen yelled. It was Team Amazon was behind them.

"How did they get here so fast?" Owen asked.

"Duh, they have a lot less weight to carry," Noah said. "Even with LeShawna." Noah then aimed the snowball gun right at them.

"I have had my fair share of online gaming," Noah said in the confessional. "I can do things like this." Noah opened fire on Team Amazon most of them hit Tyler in the stomach and the face. A few hit LeShawna and Cody.

"Oh no he didn't!" LeShawna yelled. "Cody, open fire on that fool!" Cody started shooting again. Most of them were dodged by Noah and eaten by Owen.

Team Victory was coming from behind. They didn't have a whole lot of weight to carry either.

"We have this guys," Courtney said. "Look they're they are. Gwen, shoot at them!" Gwen then started to shoot at Team Amazon. Most of them hit the sled, Tyler, or Cody.

"Hey!" Cody yelled. He was preparing to shoot at the shooter only to see that it was Gwen.

"What would you do?" Cody asked in the confessional. "You hit the girl you like with a snowball and tell me."

"Aim at Alejandro!" Tyler yelled. Cody did so and shot at him. However, all of them missed because he was too focused on Gwen.

"Come one Cody!" LeShawna yelled. "We're only down to five now!"

"Sorry," Cody said. Gwen got more shots on Tyler which slowed him down and Team Victory passed them.

"Aim for Team Chris," Duncan said. "They're still ahead!"

"Allow me," Courtney said. She shoved Gwen out the way and aimed for Team Chris's sled. She opened fire. She got about 12 snowballs at them. One hit Owen.

"Incoming!" Owen yelled. A lot of them hit DJ and Noah which ulitmately slowed them down. Team Victory got closer.

"C'mon Tyler," LeShawna said. "We can beat them." Tyler then started to run as fast as possible because the hill was just ahead. The other two teams had already begun to run up the hill.

"Another advantage of mine," Tyler said in the confessional. "I'm faster running uphill than downhill." Tyler started running a lot faster as they reached the hill.

"How is that possible?" Noah asked in the confessional.

"Cody," LeShawna said. "We got them right where we want them. Shoot at the runners. Cody then aimed for the runners.

"Don't worry Gwen," Cody said. "I'll impress you."

"Hey Gwen?" Alejandro asked. "What's the name of the guy that's the shooter for Team Amazon?"

"You mean Cody?" Gwen said.

"I can't hear you," Alejandro said. "Do you mind saying it a little louder?"

"Cody!" Gwen yelled. Cody heard it as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Yes Gwen?" Cody asked. He accidentally started firing the gun and it aimed at air. All of the snowballs were wasted.

"Hey look," Alejandro said. "They're out of snowballs!" Noah and Courtney saw it and they aimed they're guns for Team Amazon's sled. They shot at Tyler precisely. All of them hitting his legs and stomach.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tyler yelled. They were at the peak of the hill and the finish line was in their sights. Noah aimed another shot right at stomach.

"Darn it!" Tyler yelled and he fell down to the side of the sled. This led the sled to start to tip over the hill and it fell over and went down the hill dragging Tyler with it. The sled was aiming for a cliff that was close to the finish line.

"We're gonna die!" LeShawna yelled. The sled was going off the cliff when Tyler grabbed the edge of it before it plummeted.

"Hold on!" Tyler yelled.

Meanwhile, the other two teams were neck and neck. They made it to the peak of the hill.

"I hope those guys are okay," DJ said.

"I'm sure they are," Noah said.

"Grab the rope," Tyler said to his teammates. LeShawna and Cody did so and they were off the sled.

"DJ get in the sled," Noah said.

"Alejandro, you do it too," Courtney said. They were both in the sleds.

"Get ready," Noah said.

"Let's go beat some boy butt," Courtney said. DJ and Duncan both set the sleds off and they went down the hill.

Courtney then aimed the gun (which had one snowball left) at DJ who was steering their sled.

"Time to end it," she said.

Meanwhile, Team Amazon had gotten off the cliff.

"We're gonna live!" LeShawna said as she grabbed Tyler and Cody in a hug.

Courtney was aiming at DJ and was ready to fire. She fired it but Owen got in the way with his mouth open. He let the snowball go right into this mouth and he swallowed it. Courtney's smile disappeared.

Noah saw it and aimed his last two snowballs at Duncan who was steering Victory's sled. He fired both of them which hit him in the stomach and face.

"My eyes!" Duncan yelled as he took his hands to his eyes to get the snow out.

"We can still win this guys," Tyler said as he took the sled off. "Let's go!"

After one step towards the center, he gets hit by Victory's sled. He screamed as his back is toward the sled and he is being pushed forward, with the sled, to the finish line. His feet were dragging against the snow which was slowing the sled down.

Team Chris cheered as they went past the the finish line first, followed by Team Victory and Tyler.

"Team Chris wins for the third challenge in a row!" Chris announced. Team Chris cheered again.

"No!" Courtney yelled.

"Team Amazon," Chris said as LeShawna and Cody ran towards them. "One of you is going home."

The plane took off and Team Chris was, once again, relaxing in first class.

"Here's to three in a row guys," Noah said as he raised a can of soda.

"To three in a row!" All three yelled.

"Well it's pretty obvious what the main issue of our team was," Noah said in the confessional. "No Courtney means no problem."

Team Amazon was at the barf bag ceremony.

"Team Amazon," Chris said. "Three will turn to two as you guys vote. Choose wisely or do your best."

All three of them voted.

"Okay," Chris said reading the votes. "One of you is taking the drop of shame."

"But it won't be LeShawna." LeShawna got her barf bag as she smiled.

"Tyler, you took quite a beating today and your team hasn't won since you arrived."

"Cody, you are kind of the reason why you guys almost fell to your "deaths." But seriously, we weren't going to let you die. Lawsuits, anyone?"

"Well here are the votes," Chris said reading off the votes.

"The first vote is for Cody."

"The second vote is for Tyler." Tyler and Cody were both nervous.

"The last vote is for," Chris said dramatically.

"Cody." Tyler was thrown the last barfbag.

"Aww, man," Cody said glumly but he stuck his head up right after. "Well this was fun, guys."

"See ya, man," Tyler said.

"Take care, baby," LeShawna said.

Cody was ready to take the drop of shame when he heard someone from outside the plane.

"Cody!" It was Sierra!

"Sierra?" Cody asked. Chris started to push Cody out but Cody was gripping onto the doorway with both hands and managed to keep himself still.

"Please don't," Cody said. Chris then gave up.

"Don't worry Cody," Chris said. "You don't have to take the drop if you don't want to."

"Really?" Cody said as he loosened his grip.

"Nah, just kidding," Chris said and he gave Cody a hard push and he fell out the drop. Cody screamed as he plumetted.

"Man this just gets easier for me," Alejandro said in the confessional.

"And with that," Chris said. "We're down to nine. Will Alejandro hit again? Will Team me keep up the winning? Find out next time on Total Drama _World Tour!_


	12. Close Encounters of the Total Drama Kind

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics. **_**I decided to skip the second aftermath because I really had nothing interesting planned out and I really wanted to get back to the game. Here's how I planned it: Geoff and Bridgette are now hosting with Beth. Lindsay is fine with being out, she thinks and wants Alejandro to win. Trent is okay too but misses Gwen. He sings a song for her and he wants her to win. Sierra is fine with being out because Cody is there. She thinks LeShawna will win. Harold is a little upset because he's afraid no one will confront Alejandro. He thinks that DJ will win. Cody is okay but he's upset that Sierra's always around him. He wants Gwen to win. Sorry I couldn't do it.**

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our teams travelled to an unspecified location in the Arctic. We saw our teams take plunges into the water. Then they had to go up a tall hill while shooting each other by snowballs. Cody got too distracted by Gwen and caused his team to almost fall to their deaths. This led to him taking the drop of shame. We're down to nine, who's going next? Find out right here on Total Drama _World Tour._

**Episode 13: Close Encounters of the Total Drama Kind**

Team Chris was in first class, relaxing. It was night time and they went the whole day without a challenge.

"Three in a row, guys," Noah said. "We are the best."

"And better yet," DJ said. "We haven't had a challenge all day."

"Yeah," Owen said. "Just the three of us in first class."

Meanwhile, Team Amazon and Team Victory were once again in economy class.

"I hate losing," Courtney said in the confessional. "Especially if it's the team I used to be on."

"I wish something happens soon," Tyler said in the confessional. "It's just me and LeShawna for Team Amazon."

"We are down to nine," Alejandro said in the confessional. "And I have to say that I'm pretty happy with how things are going."

"I only have an alliance of three," Noah said in the confessional. "I need to team up with Amazon in order to ensure security and to vote off Courtney for good."

"Attention everyone!" Chris said through the P.A. "Everyone report to the common area."

Everyone arrived to the common area.

"I have a big announcement," Chris said. "We're merging teams." Alejandro gave a wide smile.

"This is it," Alejandro said in the confessional. "Time to make things happen."

"And we are currently on our way to the next challenge," Chris said. Just then, the plane landed and everyone got out

"Welcome to Area 52!" Chris announced.

"But Area 51 has the alien stuff," Gwen said.

"If you really believe that," Noah said.

"They're real," Owen said.

"Right," Noah said sarcastically.

"Believe what you want," Chris said. "But you'll see if you get inside."

"For today's challenge," Chris said. "You guys will have to find an alien artifact. Get them before they get you."

"What do you mean by that?" DJ asked.

"One of the aliens got out," Chris said. "A big one and he's angry with humans."

"I bet it's Chef," Noah said.

"The first two to get an artifact win invincibility and first class," Chris said. "If everyone is captured, then no one wins."

"Well let's move," Chris said. "It's not night forever."

Everyone was off.

"I'm glad I'm in the merge again," Gwen said in the confessional. "With no Heather either, even though there is an Alejandro. I wonder who's worse."

Everyone was standing near a line that separated them from Area 51.

"I'm kind of scared to go in," DJ said.

"Me too, bro," Tyler said.

"Oh, you're all babies," Noah said. "There's nothing in there."

"Then you go in," LeShawna said.

"Fine," Noah said as he crossed the line. "But this is just to show you that-"

Just then, a laser beam struck and hit Noah. He then started to rise in the air as he was electrocuted. The laser stopped and Noah fell to the ground.

"Thank you for that," Chris said through his walkie-talkie.

"Shows what you know," Courtney said to a burned Noah.

"Do you think more will appear?" LeShawna asked.

"No," Chris said.

"That didn't make me feel any better," LeShawna said. Noah then stood up he took a few steps towards Area 51 and nothing happened.

"There, there's nothing-,"

Just then, a laser shot right back at Noah's feet, barely missing him. He jumped on Owen.

"I promise you," Chris said. "That was it."

"Then you enter!" Duncan said.

"Okay," Chris said. "But I'm friends with the people inside."

"Then I'll do it," Alejandro said. He took a few steps inside and nothing happened. "There you have it."

Everyone else entered the area too.

"Okay," Chris said. "You better get moving and remember there are no more teams." Everyone then started to run for Area 51.

"I have more numbers than Noah," Courtney said in the confessional. "But I need Tyler and LeShawna to vote with me as well to seal his fate."

"Everybody stop!" Gwen said. "We are on a mine field."

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked. A little squirrel then walked past them and got blown up by a mine.

"What is up with this show and mines?" Duncan asked. Just then, the song bell rang.

"Oh, come on!" Gwen said.

"Time for your first song together as a merged team," Chris said.

Think of the music to "Strip Them Down".

Noah: _Standing on a mine field, make a bad move and you'll fly_

_But you can do it Courtney, because no one would cry._

Courtney: _Ha, ha, very funny, but you're the one going down _

_And when you were being burned, no one frowned. _

DJ: _Tyler, watch out that mines sticking out. _

Tyler: _Thank you man, _

_And for that I'll help you about._

Owen: _Got to get past this, to Area 51._

Duncan: _But we have to watch out, or we're done. _

Gwen: _If we're going to make it through._

LeShawna: _There's only one thing to do._

Gwen, LeShawna, Alejandro, and Tyler: _Run right through the mine field_

_And we do it after two!_

All four of them ran past the mine field and they all blew up too late.

Noah_: If we're going to make it through._

DJ: _There's only one thing to do._

Noah, DJ, and Owen: _Run right through the mine field_

_And we do it after two!_

They all made it past the mine field as well.

Gwen: Hey, that wasn't so bad.

Alejandro: _Also, I think the mines are gone!_

LeShawna: _Okay, you guys can go through and nothing should go wrong._

Duncan and Courtney ran through the mine field and nothing was happening.

Duncan: _Yeah, we're going to make it through!_

Courtney: _Not being turned to ghosts!_

Duncan and Courtney: _Run right through the mine field_

_Because if we don't, we're toast!_

Courtney: _Totally to-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ast!_

Everyone was now past the mine field and was all running to the fences that protected Area 51.

"Do you think that's electric too?" DJ asked. Everyone then looked at Noah.

"Well you're not finding it out from me," Noah said.

"I'll check," Tyler said. Tyler then touched and it gave him a shock of electricity.

"Yeah," Tyler said. "This is gonna sting."

Tyler then started to climb up the fence. He constantly kept getting shocked but still climbed the fence. Everyone else noticed an opening in the fence and walked right through it. Tyler was still getting shocked repeatedly but finally made it down the fence.

"I can't win," Tyler said. Everyone entered the biggest warehouse.

"Attention, everyone!" Chris yelled through an intercom. "The alien is loose, stay out of its way, or it will find you!"

"Don't you mean Chef will find us?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," Duncan said. "I'm buying this a lot less."

Just then, an alien appeared. Noah was right, it was Chef dressed in the alien costume from season two.

He was sneaking behind Alejandro. Alejandro didn't notice him. Chef then put his hands over his mouth and dragged Alejandro away without anyone noticing him.

"Of course I let Chef catch me," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I can't have anyone see me as a huge challenge threat."

"Hey, where's Alejandro?" LeShawna asked a bit concerned.

"He probably went off to find an alien artifact," Courtney said. "Looks like we better hurry."

Everyone then went to look for an alien artifact.

Tyler tried to see if there was one in a huge box. When he opened it, a large robot came out and targeted him. It reached out its arms trying to grab Tyler. Tyler started to run away from it but he was grabbed by someone.

"Please don't eat me, alien bro," Tyler pleaded.

"We're not aliens," Noah said. "We have to talk to you." Owen and DJ were behind him.

"What is it?" Tyler said.

"We need you and LeShawna to vote with us in order to get rid of Courtney," Noah said.

"Well what's in it for me?" Tyler asked.

"I'll guarantee you a spot in the final four if you join our alliance," Noah said.

"Noah is a pretty smart dude," Tyler said in the confessional. "His team won almost every challenge so he must be doing something right."

"Okay," Tyler said. "You can count me in."

"Good," Noah said. "Get LeShawna to join us the next time you see her."

"You can count on me," Tyler said.

When they were talking, Owen started to smell something. It smelled like a delicious slice of pizza.

"Pizza?" Owen asked looking behind himself. He went past a crate and saw a slice of pizza just laying down. Owen went after it and ate it all in one bite.

"Yum, floor pizza," he said.

Unbeknownst to him, a hand was reaching for him. It covered his mouth and dragged him away without anyone else noticing.

"It's good we have everything coming together," Noah said. "Right guys?" Noah looked behind to see only DJ.

"Where's Owen?" Noah asked.

"He's right behind me," DJ said. DJ looked behind him to see Owen missing. "Oh."

"It was the alien!" Tyler yelled. "It got Owen!"

"There is no alien!" Noah yelled.

Meanwhile, LeShawna and Gwen were searching through the warehouse. LeShawna was looking for Alejandro while Gwen was looking for an alien artifact.

"LeShawna," Gwen said. "You're not going to find him."

"You'll see," LeShawna said. "I'll find him." LeShawna then started to walk farther from Gwen.

Just then, she was a bracelet that Alejandro had on. She picked it up not knowing that it was a trap. Chef then appeared and grabbed LeShawna.

"LeShawna?" Gwen called. She looked around but found no sign of her.

"This is not good," Gwen said.

Meanwhile, Courtney and Duncan were making out by a set of boxes.

"This is good and all," Courtney said. "But I really want to win this challenge."

"What's the rush?" Duncan asked.

"I kind of want to vote out Noah," Courtney said.

"Why do you obsess over him so much?" Duncan asked.

"Because," Courtney said. "He's rude, annoying, and everyone thinks he's so smart!"

"Well," Duncan said. "I can't argue with that, he's gone, especially if he makes you unhappy."

They then heard a noise.

"What was that?" Courtney asked.

"I'll check," Duncan said.

He then walked away to look around. He saw a rubber duck lying down on the ground. He looked at it and saw there was no danger to it.

"Don't worry," Duncan said. "There's nothing there." He then saw that there was no Courtney around.

"I should've known she would go win this challenge," Duncan said.

Meanwhile, Noah, Tyler, and DJ stayed where they were.

"We have to find an artifact," Noah said. "We should each go separately to find one, but we don't go too far away."

"Got it," DJ said. Tyler nodded as well. They all went off to find an artifact.

Tyler was walking when he saw the robot that chased him. The robot saw and targeted Tyler. Tyler started run away to try and escape. He was then grabbed behind a box and the robot passed him up.

"Uh," Tyler said. "Thanks, DJ."

He then saw that it wasn't DJ, it was Chef. Chef shushed him and took him away.

Meanwhile, Duncan was looking for Courtney while Gwen was looking for LeShawna. They then ran into each other.

"Hey," Gwen said. "Have you seen LeShawna anywhere?"

"Nah," Duncan said. "Have you seen Courtney?"

"No," Gwen said. "You don't think?"

"Not likely," Duncan said. "I'm sure they're somewhere else."

Unbeknownst to them, Chef was hiding and spying on them.

"Do you hear breathing?" Gwen said.

"I'm breathing," Duncan said.

"Not you," Gwen said. "It smells a lot different."

Chef started to creep behind Gwen. Duncan saw him.

"Gwen," Duncan said. "It's the alien!"

"What?" Gwen yelled. She looked behind herself to see Chef and screamed. Duncan then pushed her out the way so Chef would go after him.

"Run!" Duncan said as Chef grabbed him.

Meanwhile, DJ and Noah could hear the screams.

"Do you hear that?" DJ asked. "The alien got Duncan."

"For the last time," Noah said. "There is no alien. Back me up on this, Tyler." There was no response.

"Tyler?" Noah called out.

"It has Tyler too!" DJ yelled.

Noah then looked up to see two odd-looking guns on a stack of boxes.

"DJ," Noah said. "Give me a boost." DJ did so and Noah retrieved the guns. They were blue and silver and shaped like a nerf gun. Noah dusted them off and they turned on.

"Looks like we have out artifacts," Noah said. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

They then heard Gwen screaming and running towards them.

"The alien!" Gwen yelled. "It's real and it has everyone!"

"You see!" DJ yelled. "I want my mama!" He crawled into a fetal position.

"DJ!" Noah yelled. "I highly doubt that an alien is actually here and hunting us down. I want to make it perfectly clear, there is no alien!"

While he was talking, his back was turned to Gwen. Chef swooped down and grabbed her and quickly darted off. DJ saw the whole thing and was starting to freak out.

"What now?" Noah asked. He pointed behind him. Noah looked to see that Gwen was gone.

"Ha ha!" Noah yelled out. "Very funny, Chris. Are you gonna stop with this stupid charade or what?"

Chef then appeared right in front of them.

"Time to finish you two off," Chef said.

"Aw, crap, it's real!" Noah yelled.

He and DJ started running away and Chef ran after him. Accompanying him was the robot that went after Tyler. Eventually, DJ and Noah were trapped in a corner as Chef and the robot closed in on them.

"I guess this is goodbye," DJ said. "I'll remember you as a great friend, Noah."

"You too man," Noah said as they hugged each other. "Wait a minute."

"What?" DJ asked.

"The guns," Noah said. "Time to see if they work, you aim for the robot, I got the alien."

They both aimed their guns at their attackers. Chef froze.

"Wait, what are you doing with that?" Chef asked.

"1…2…3…fire!" Noah yelled and they both fired their weapons.

Both Chef and the robot disappeared.

"Where do you think they went?" DJ asked.

"Probably back to where they came from," Noah said and they high fived each other.

They both were teleported out of the warehouse and outside Area 51. The robot was destroyed when it crashed into the ground but Chef got up. He then saw a laser was about to fire at him.

"I hate my job," he said and the laser electrocuted him.

Noah and DJ managed to run out the warehouse with their guns and were running towards the plane. They ran past Chef as he was finished being electrocuted and fell to the ground.

They both arrived to see everyone else that was captured with Chris.

"Hey, you're all alive!" DJ shouted in joy.

"Duh," Courtney said.

With good artifacts," Chris said. "Noah and DJ win invincibility." DJ and Noah cheered. Owen and Tyler high fived them both while Courtney frowned.

"As for the rest of you," Chris said. "One of you is going to be the next one to take the drop of shame."

The plane took off and left Area 51. Tyler was alone with LeShawna.

"I think we have a bigger alliance," Tyler said.

"What is that?" LeShawna asked.

"Noah wants us to team up with his alliance to vote out Courtney," Tyler said. "We're definitely going to the final five now."

Meanwhile, the former members of Team Victory were alone together.

"Since Noah and DJ are safe," Courtney said. "We have to vote out Owen."

"I have no problem with that," Alejandro said.

"I'm gonna miss him," Duncan said.

"No you're not," Courtney said.

"But we only have four," Gwen said.

"Leave that to me," Alejandro said. Gwen looked a little nervous.

Alejandro managed to get LeShawna, who was delighted, alone.

"I need your help, LeShawna," Alejandro said.

"What is it?" LeShawna asked.

"I need you to join my alliance to vote out Owen," he said.

"Vote out Owen?" LeShawna asked.

"It would make me very happy," Alejandro said.

Everyone was at the barf bag ceremony and they all voted.

"I have the results here," Chris said. "Whoever doesn't get a barf bag is out."

"Noah and DJ."

"Gwen."

"Duncan."

"LeShawna."

"Tyler."

"Alejandro."

It was down to Owen and Courtney. Owen looked nervous while Courtney gave him a wicked smile.

"With only four votes against them," Chris said dramatically.

"The person that's safe is…" Owen started to shake while Courtney smiled.

"Courtney." Noah, DJ, and Tyler all gasped.

"Me?" Owen asked.

"It wasn't just Alejandro," LeShawna said in the confessional. "Gwen was in that alliance too. Sorry it came to this, Tyler."

"Sorry, Owen," Chris said throwing him a parachute. "Time to take the drop of shame."

"Goodbye, Owen," Noah said sadly as DJ waved goodbye to him as well.

"I'll miss you two," Owen said. He tried to jump out the plane but he was stuck.

"A little help?" Owen asked. Chef did the honors and kicked him out the plane.

"Courtney is gonna pay," Noah said in the confessional.

"How about that for drama?" Chris asked. "Will Courtney pay? How will Noah and his alliance do a member down? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

Who voted for whom:

Owen: Courtney, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna

Courtney: Noah, DJ, Tyler, Owen.


	13. Serengeti A Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I mean no offense to any country. Most of the songs are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: The teams merged and we all travelled to Area 51. They all had to travel through a mine field to Area 51 in order to catch an alien artifact and win invincibility. Our alien, played perfectly by Chef caught everyone there except for the skeptic and his whiney friend. DJ and Noah won invincibility but Courtney got the last laugh when her alliance, plus LeShawna, ousted Owen. Who will be the next to take the drop of shame? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 14: Serengeti a Life**

Noah and DJ were in first class but they were not happy.

"I can't believe Owen's gone," DJ said.

"I know," Noah said. "It sucks even more because it was because of Courtney."

"So what do we do now?" DJ asked.

"Hopefully, Tyler stays loyal," Noah said. "And maybe we can get someone from the other alliance to vote with us."

Meanwhile, everyone else was down in the economy class.

"It's funny you know," Tyler said. "Even though the teams are merged, we're all still while they're in first class." Everyone just glared at him, except Courtney, who was very happy.

"I did it!" Courtney yelled in the confessional. "This could be the season for me. Owen is out so Noah, DJ, and Tyler are outnumbered 5-3. Finally, I'll be able to push Noah out the drop of shame and laugh at him."

"I'm not in a good spot," Tyler said in the confessional. "I joined Noah's alliance and we lost the vote. But, I'm probably the last guy on Courtney's hit list because she hates Noah and DJ more than me. At least I hope."

"I'm in a good spot right now," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I let Courtney take over the alliance so if a power move happens, she goes, not me. And I'm going to make sure that I'm the one that makes the power move."

"Well at least for once I'm in the good alliance," Gwen said in the confessional. "I just hope I do okay, you know, with Alejandro still here."

Meanwhile, Noah and DJ were still in first class.

By the doorway, a dart shot Noah and he instantly fell asleep.

"Noah?" DJ said looking at him. Another dart shot DJ and he fell asleep. They were both dragged away.

Everyone else was in the economy class. A dart then shot Duncan and he fell asleep.

A barrage of darts then shot the rest of them and they all fell asleep.

Noah woke up to see that he was in the fields.

"What?" Noah asked confused. He saw DJ right by him.

"DJ," Noah said nudging him. "You awake?" DJ woke up and saw his surroundings.

"What? Where are we?" DJ asked. Everyone else around them woke up as well.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"I think we got shot by tranquilizer darts," Courtney said.

"I have massive headache, bro," Tyler said. Just then, a loud horn went off. It was Chris.

"Welcome to the Serengeti!" Chris said. "Home to some of the most beautiful and most dangerous animals in the world."

"Dangerous?" Tyler asked. "Yeah right."

"Well then," Chris said. "It'll be a lot easier for you to be able to complete the second part of the challenge."

"What's the first part?" Gwen asked.

"Follow me," Chris said. They all followed him and they went to see a big lake.

"This is the Lake Victoria," Chris said. "You guys are going to have to go into the lake to get materials needed for the next part of the challenge."

"How are we supposed to see underwater?" DJ asked.

"Don't worry," Chris said. "We have water goggles to help you see." Chef handed them their water goggles.

"These goggles only have one lens," Courtney said.

"You can close an eye," Chris said. "And too make the challenge a bit more interesting, we added some electric eels and sharks." Everyone gulped. Everyone got into their swim suits and prepared to enter Lake Victoria.

"Cold, cold, cold," Noah said as he put his foot in the water.

"Aw," Courtney said. "Is the little baby cold?" Courtney then jumped in.

"Cold, cold, cold," Courtney said.

Alejandro calmly got into the water and started swimming.

"It doesn't feel that cold," Alejandro said.

LeShawna jumped in to follow him.

DJ and Duncan entered as well.

Tyler got into the lake.

Noah closed his eyes and walked in.

Alejandro swam to the bottom to find an assortment of chests on the seafloor. He grabbed one and brought it out.

"At school," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I'm the only person on my swim team; we win the championship every year."

Alejandro made to the shore with his chest.

"And Alejandro has taken a quick lead," Chris said. Alejandro opened his chest to see a card and a bottle of sleeping medicine.

"Hippopotamus?" Alejandro asked as he read his card.

"Your challenge is to capture an animal, alive," Chris said. "First one to do so wins invincibility."

"But why sleeping medicine?" Alejandro asked.

"Use that to capture the animal," Chris said. "And watch out, because those hippos don't play nice."

Tyler swam to the bottom and saw the treasure chests. He grabbed one and then he saw an electric eel. He tried to swim away but the eel wrapped around his leg and started electrocuted. Tyler managed to swim away but the eel kept electrocuting him. He got to the shore and he yanked the eel off his leg.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Tyler mocked.

The eel then electrocuted his hand and he dropped it. The eel crawled away. He then opened up the chest and saw a big net and a card.

"Elephant," Tyler read.

"Capture a live one and you could win invincibility," Chris said.

"But with a net?" Tyler asked.

"There is a way," Chris said.

Gwen then came out the water with her chest. She opened it to see the contents.

"Cheetah?" Gwen read. "What's the rope for?"

"To capture your speedy prey," Chris said.

"You're going to kill them?" Gwen asked.

"No," Chris said. "If we did that, I would say goodbye to this show."

Noah then came out the water with his chest.

"I have to capture a crocodile?" Noah asked. "With this bag of fish bits?"

"Just be careful none of the juices get on you," Chris said. "Crocodiles can be a lot faster than you think."

Courtney and Duncan then brought out their chests.

"Lion?" Courtney asked reading. "And I have to capture it with a horn?"

"What good do handcuffs do with a giraffe?" Duncan asked.

"Find out and you'll see," Chris said.

DJ brought out his chest and opened it.

"I have to catch a baboon with apples?" DJ asked. "I thought they liked bananas?"

"They do, but it couldn't be that easy," Chris said.

LeShawna then came out the water with her chest and opened it.

"A zebra, with a dog whistle?" LeShawna asked.

"Happy hunting," Chris said.

Alejandro was right by the Nile River. He saw a trio of hippos in the water. He took out the sleeping medicine.

"I have to put this in their food," he said. He saw a thing of plants. He poured some of the medicine on it.

Down the river, Noah was spying on a giant crocodile basking by the river.

"I guess I have to lure it," Noah said looking at the bag of fish bits.

Noah then threw a piece of fish at the crocodile. The croc looked back at him and lunged at him. Noah screamed and ran back. He hid behind a tree and the croc walked back by the shore.

"I hate this show," Noah said.

Meanwhile, Tyler hid from the sight of a pack of elephants.

"Darn," he said. "There are no small elephants."

"How was I supposed to capture an elephant?" Tyler asked in the confessional. He was wearing an arm cast.

Meanwhile, Duncan was hiding behind a bush spying on a giraffe.

"What am I supposed to do with handcuffs?" Duncan asked. "Wrap it around its neck?" He then studied the handcuffs and the giraffe's neck.

"That might work," he said.

Meanwhile, DJ was looking a group of baboons eating bananas.

"I hope they like apples," DJ said. He had two of them.

He threw an apple by them and prepared to pounce on them. One of the baboons walked to it and picked it up. It then saw DJ looking at them.

The baboon threw the apple at DJ and it hit him in the head. DJ fell down and saw the baboons surround him. All of them started screaming out.

"Uh, oh," DJ said.

Meanwhile, LeShawna was hiding from a pack of zebras.

"I don't know how a dog whistle can work," LeShawna said.

She then blew into the dog whistle and it sounded like a lion. The zebras then heard the noise and they all started to run off.

"Give me a break," LeShawna said.

Meanwhile, Courtney was sneaking up to a sleeping male lion.

"What is the horn supposed to do?" Courtney asked. "Do I lure it?"

She was about to blow the horn, but she heard the stampeding of a pack of zebras running around. The lion woke up and saw the zebras. He looked hungry and started to run after them.

"No!" she yelled and honked the horn but it went unheard.

Meanwhile, Gwen was creeping behind a sleeping cheetah.

"Cheetahs are the fastest animals," Gwen said in the confessional. "I had to be sure not to scare it away." Gwen brought out her rope and was hoping to tie the cheetah up before it could run.

Just then, the song bell rang and it woke the cheetah up. The cheetah darted off.

"Are you kidding me?" Gwen yelled out.

Think of the music from "This is how we will End it."

Alejandro: _I have to feed a hippo. _

_Making sure it doesn't eat me whole._

Noah: _Give a croc fish so it chokes _

_And I have to win so I won't go home._

Noah (and Alejandro): _This is how I will do it (give it food to eat)!_

_This is how I will do it (make it go to sleep)!_

Alejandro gave the food to a hippo and it ate it all up.

Courtney: _Oo-oo-oo-oh gotta run after that stupid cat. _

_Why didn't Chris supply a real trap?_

Tyler: _I'm pretty sure this net is too small. _

_But I have no choice, it's the only call. _

Courtney (and Tyler): _This is how I will do it (I need a big net)!_

_This is how I will do it (I will lose, I bet)!_

Tyler ran towards the elephant with the net but it swatted Tyler away with its trunk.

Gwen: _Oo-oo-oo-oh I hate that it's fast!_

_Gotta get so I don't get last!_

DJ: _These things keep chasing me, I wish I wasn't going this route_

_Because now, it seems that I'm out! _

LeShawna: _I can't believe that was a lion sound. _

_It made the zebras run and frown. _

_Duncan: But I have to try for the neck._

_If I don't then I have a chance to win in heck!_

LeShawna (with Gwen): This is how I will do it (to get the animal)!

Duncan (with DJ): This is how I will do it (this game never gets dull)!

Alejandro saw that the hippo was falling asleep. It went to the shore and slumped to the ground to sleep.

"First class, here I come," Alejandro said. He tried to grab the hippo but he wound up being pulled back. It was really heavy.

"I need a better way to take it," he said. He then saw a large canoe that was right by the shore.

"I love this," he said. He then put the hippo on the canoe and it somehow didn't weigh down the canoe very much.

Meanwhile, Noah was by the croc as it went back to basking.

"I have to this," he said to himself. "If I don't, I'm out."

Noah then threw the croc a piece of the fish and it landed behind it. The croc saw it and turned around to eat it.

Noah then put another piece in front of him and took steps back. The croc walked towards the piece. Noah smiled because he figured it out.

Meanwhile, Duncan was sneaking behind the giraffe with the handcuffs ready. He then climbed up the giraffe and secured the handcuffs. The giraffe noticed it and started to run around.

"You go that way!" Duncan yelled pulling on the handcuffs in an attempt to gain control.

The giraffe started to run towards the plane area.

"Time to win this baby," Duncan said.

Meanwhile, Courtney was chasing the lion which was chasing a zebra.

"Stop chasing it, you stupid lion!" Courtney yelled.

She then blasted her horn. The lion roared and ran into a different direction. It was heading towards the area the plane was in.

"Finally," Courtney said and she kept blasting the horn to make sure the lion stayed in that path of travel.

Meanwhile, DJ was being chased by the baboons.

"Maybe if I let them chase me," DJ said. "I can lure them to the plane!"

He kept running and the baboons were running after him.

Meanwhile, Tyler kept trying to go after the elephants but they kept swatting him away it their trunks.

"This isn't working!" he yelled. "Maybe if I can jump on it, I can control it."

Tyler then targeted one that he thought he could get on. He then ran back and bolted towards the elephant and jumped on its backside.

He climbed up the elephant and pulled on its hairs. The elephant yelled out and started to walk towards the plane.

Meanwhile, Gwen was chasing the cheetah but it was too far away and it wasn't coming back.

"Stupid songs," Gwen said.

Meanwhile, LeShawna was chasing the zebras that were still running around.

"Oh, that's it," she said and she pounced on one. The zebra was startled by her weight but it continued.

"To the plane!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was riding down the river and to where he saw the plane and a large cage in the horizon.

"Bingo," he said. He got off the canoe and dragged it off the river and towards the plane with the sleeping hippo in it.

Meanwhile, Noah was still luring the croc with the fish bits but he was starting to run out of them but he wasn't too far away from the cage.

He then saw Gwen walking towards the plane but she didn't have anything with her.

He also saw Alejandro pass him up dragging the sleeping hippo in the canoe.

DJ was in the horizon with baboons following him.

LeShawna was riding a zebra on another side.

Duncan was handcuffed to a giraffe.

Courtney's horn was heard with a lion roaring.

Tyler was also seen going at great speeds with the elephant. He was close to the cage which was big enough to hold the elephant in.

"I'm gonna win this!" Tyler yelled.

Just then, a small mouse passed them by. The elephant saw it and freaked out. It got onto its hind legs. Tyler managed to barely maintain grip onto the elephant.

"Take it easy, girl," Tyler said.

The elephant then got onto its front legs and launched Tyler off of it. The elephant ran away.

Tyler screamed as he flew towards Alejandro. He landed straight on the hippo. The hippo woke up and started to freak out.

"No!" Alejandro yelled as the hippo ran off knocking Tyler off of it.

Noah saw the two animals run off so it was his chance but the other four that were still in it were closer than him and he was out of fish bits.

He remembered Chris saying that the smell of the fish would make the croc go faster. He saw he still had the juices.

He gulped and closed his eyes as he drenched himself in the fish juice. He then started to run as fast as possible to the cage as the croc picked up the scent.

He saw the croc start running toward him. He made it to the cage, which was open, and stood in front of it.

He waited for the croc to get close enough and he jumped out the way.

The croc went straight into the cage and Noah closed it.

"Noah wins invincibility!" Chris announced.

"Oh, come on!" Courtney yelled as she and the lion arrived. It became tame and didn't show any signs of hostility. It didn't even give eyes to the zebra that was with LeShawna when she arrived.

The giraffe started to swing its neck around with Duncan.

"Okay, you're free," Duncan said as he unlocked the cuffs.

Chef then shot it with a tranquilizer dart a well as the baboons, the croc, the lion, and the zebra.

"Just so nothing can happen," Chris said.

The plane then took off.

"So how's the arm?" LeShawna asked. Tyler had a cast on his arm.

"It's fine," Tyler said.

"Alejandro said that DJ is next to go home," LeShawna said.

"I'd hate to do that," Tyler said. "But it's the really the only choice I have."

It was now the barf bag ceremony and everyone had already voted.

"You all cast your votes," Chris said. "Now whoever gets a barf bag is safe."

"Noah."

"LeShawna."

"Duncan."

"Gwen."

"Alejandro."

It was now down to Courtney, Tyler, and DJ. DJ looked really nervous and looked at Noah who looked nervous at him.

"And the loser is…," Chris said dramatically.

"Tyler."

"What? Me?" Tyler asked in pure shock.

LeShawna looked surprised too as DJ and Noah gave a sigh in relief.

"It wasn't just because Tyler's the reason I lost," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I'm afraid that he got the message that Harold was leaving him and that he was gonna blurt it out."

"It was supposed to be DJ," Courtney said in the confessional. "But I really didn't care about Tyler either."

Tyler got his parachute and was preparing to leave.

"Well," he said. "Time to leave in style."

He then ran towards the door and jumped. However, he jumped too high and hit his head. He fell to the floor and slipped out the drop.

"And with that we're down to seven," Chris said. "Will Noah and DJ take advantage? Or will they too fall victim to Courtney and Alejandro? Find out next time on Total Drama _World Tour!"_

Who voted for whom:

Tyler: Alejadndro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen

DJ: LeShawna, Tyler

Courtney: DJ, Noah


	14. Letters from Total Drama

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics. **_**To those that might ask, yes, the first two parts of the challenge were inspired by TDROTI Episode 2. **

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our travelers arrived in the Serengeti in Africa. They had to find an animal and capture it. There was a lot of failure and only one success in Noah. Alejandro pulled another blindside and Tyler was voted out. We're down to seven, who will take the drop next? Find out right here on a dramatic episode of Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 15: Letters from Total Drama**

Noah and DJ, whom Noah invited up, were again in first class but they weren't in a good mood.

"Well this is it," Noah said. "With Tyler out, there's no more hiding."

"So either way," DJ said. "One of us is going home?"

"Unless we make sure that we can get two of them to vote Courtney off," Noah said. "And it shouldn't be so hard, no one likes her."

"Maybe there will be a way we can both win again," DJ said.

Meanwhile, everyone else was in economy class. LeShawna felt a bit isolated.

"Those guys lied to me," LeShawna said in the confessional. "They voted Tyler out so who's to say they won't target me?"

Alejandro walked over to her.

"What happened?" LeShawna asked.

"I was trying to have Tyler spared," Alejandro said. "But Courtney wanted him out more due to some unknown reason. If I didn't it would be me."

"I never should've trusted her," LeShawna said.

"I'm not gonna target Courtney yet," Alejandro said in the confessional. "But it wouldn't hurt to turn more people against her."

"I am in the best spot," Courtney said in the confessional. "Very soon, Noah and DJ will be out my hair and Duncan and I will be in the final two. After Noah and DJ go, I'm gonna pull a move to get rid of Alejandro. What with him insisting that Tyler had to get voted out last time. I can't really trust him or Gwen, who acts really strange around him."

"With seven left," Duncan said in the confessional. "I'm in a good spot, and no Harold to ruin any fun."

"I hope I'm in a good spot," Gwen said in the confessional. "Alejandro may know what I know but I don't think Duncan or LeShawna would vote for me."

"I am not in a good spot," Noah said in the confessional. "Courtney is pretty much running this game now and she's got everyone wrapped around her finger, but there has to be a crack somewhere in that alliance of five."

The plane soon landed in Japan. Everyone got out seeing Chris.

"Konichiwa," Chris said. "Welcome to Japan."

"Japan?" DJ asked. "I've always wanted to go here."

"You do?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, they got fun game shows and tasty food and everything," DJ said.

"And today we're paying tribute to the Japanese game show," Chris said.

"What? Are you gonna electrocute us?" Noah said laughing. He was then shocked by something.

"What was that?" Noah asked.

"While you were sleeping," Chris said. "We attached electro chips on all of you."

"Someone has issues," Gwen said. She was then shocked. "Ow!"

"Anyone who annoys me gets shocked," Chris said. "And since you all annoy me." He then turned the dial to the remote and it shocked everyone.

"I hate Chris," Noah said in the confessional. He was shocked again.

They were in a television studio with a giant obstacle course. It had climbing walls, had narrow walks over a pool, and many more.

"For part one," Chris said. "You guys will have to go through this obstacle course. You will go one by one and the person to complete it in the least amount of time wins. Also, if you fall in water, or mud, or off the course, then you are stopped and disqualified."

"Is that safe?" Gwen asked. She was then shocked.

"Don't worry," Chris said. "We had our interns test it." A medical cart holding an intern in a full body cast went past them.

"You see, he's still alive," Chris said. "DJ, you start us off."

DJ got onto the starting point of it.

"And, go!" Chris yelled and he started the timer.

DJ started running down a foamy catwalk that was on top of mud.

He then ran up to a rock wall and began climbing. He touched a rock and it disappeared into the wall.

"Huh?" he said and he got hit in the face by a boxing glove.

"There are a lot of surprises in this challenge," Chris said.

DJ kept on climbing as he made it to the top. The way down was a slide that shot into water.

However, he didn't see this and he fell down the slide. He couldn't aim it and he fell into the water.

"And DJ is out," Chris said. "Wish you would've made it a little bit longer for everyone else to see the surprises."

"Cold, so cold," DJ said in the confessional shivering.

"Gwen," Chris said. "You're up."

"Can I not?" Gwen asked. She was shocked again.

"No," Chris said.

Gwen got to the start of the course.

"And, go!" Chris yelled and he started the timer again.

Gwen ran towards the wall.

She started climbing and she dodged the boxing glove that shot out the wall. She climbed it and saw the slide.

She slid down the slide and she made it to the next part which was another catwalk over water.

She started running down the catwalk when the floor she was on sprang out and she was launched into the water.

"Oh and Gwen fell for the old spring loaded walkway," Chris said.

"Stupid million bucks," Gwen said in the confessional as she was shivering.

"Two down and five to go," Chris said. "Noah, you're up."

Noah was at the start of the finish line.

"Let's see, slide and springy floor," Noah said.

"And, go," Chris said and the timer began.

Noah ran down the catwalk and climbed up the rock wall. He dodged the boxing glove and made it to the top.

He slid down the slide and made it to the second catwalk. He stopped running and the part in front of him sprang up. Noah ran past it.

"Good luck trying to get me, Chris!" Noah yelled.

Suddenly, a log tied like a pendulum came out of nowhere and it knocked him off the catwalk and he fell into the water.

"Nothing better than knocking him off the catwalk with a log," Chris said. Courtney laughed at Noah.

"Courtney, you're up," Chris said and it shut her up.

Courtney went to the beginning.

"Whatever," she said. "I already know what to dodge."

"And, go!" Chris yelled and the timer started once again.

Courtney ran down the catwalk and made it to the rock wall.

She dodged the boxing glove and made it to the top. She slid down the slide and made it to the second catwalk.

She got past the springy part and stopped right before the pendulum log hit her. She ran past it and saw she was coming up to the next part.

"Victory is mine," she said.

But before she made it, the part she was on retracted to its sides and Courtney fell straight into the water.

"The trap door was my idea," Chris said.

"Excellent," Noah said in the confessional.

"Duncan," Chris said. "You're up."

Duncan was at the start of it.

"And, go!" Chris yelled and the timer was on again.

Duncan ran down the catwalk and started climbing up the rock wall.

He dodged the boxing glove and was on the top in no time. He slid down and made it to the second catwalk.

He dodged the three obstacles that were on the catwalk was about to go on the second part. It was a bunch of giant inflated balls that were on top of mud.

He jumped onto one and he started bouncing around.

He bounced in the wrong direction and he fell into the mud.

"Another victim," Chris said.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't mud," Duncan said as he smelled it.

"LeShawna," Chris said. "You're up."

LeShawna was at the top and Chris yelled go. She ran down the catwalk and made it to the rock wall and began climbing it.

She dodged the boxing glove and climbed to the top. She slid down the slide and made it to the second catwalk.

She then dodged all the obstacles and made it to the next part. She jumped on them and bounced her way to the final part.

It was just jumping on one platform and jumping to the next over water.

"Time to win," LeShawna said.

Out of nowhere, something popped up in front of her and it tripped her, she fell into the water.

"And LeShawna fell for the old extra step trick," Chris said. "Alejandro, finish us off."

Alejandro got to the top and Chris yelled go. He ran down the catwalk and jumped onto the wall.

He climbed it and didn't even have to dodge the boxing glove. He slid down the slide and made it to the second catwalk perfectly.

He ran quickly through the catwalk and he made it past each obstacle.

He jumped onto the balls and made it through very quickly.

"Wow," LeShawna swooned in the confessional.

Alejandro stepped on the extra step and jumped on the platform.

He then jumped on the last one and crossed the finish line.

"Alejandro wins the first challenge!" Chris yelled.

"It wouldn't even matter if I went first," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I would've passed it up easily."

"After seeing Alejandro," Courtney said in the confessional. "It seems apparent that he is a real threat."

"I just heard something good," Noah said in the confessional right after. "Man, her loud voice has its perks."

"You will get your advantage in the next challenge," Chris said to Alejandro. "Everyone, follow me."

There were seven podiums hanging from the ceiling over a pool of water.

"What game show would there be without trivia," Chris said. "For this challenge, you'll be answering questions about either Japan or Total Drama History."

"Didn't we do Total Drama Trivia before?" Duncan asked. He was electrocuted.

"Yes, but this one is a lot more extreme," Chris said. "If you get an answer wrong, your podium will be dropped into the water which is electric."

"Can't that kill us?" DJ asked.

"Nah," Chris said. "It's not enough electricity, that it can kill you, it will hurt though."

"Each contestant will get three questions," Chris said. "Points are scored on if you got it right and how quick it was. The faster, the more points, and the person with the most points will get an advantage in the final challenge."

Everyone got onto each podium and they were lifted and hanging above the water.

"Alejandro," Chris said. "For your advantage, you get this little pocketbook on Japan." Chris threw it to him and he caught it.

"First," Chris said. "Noah, who was the first person voted off in Total Drama World Tour?"

"Izzy," Noah said instantly. A bell rang indicating that it was correct.

"Correct," Chris said. "And since you answered it instantly, you get all 20 points."

"LeShawna," Chris said. "What is the capital of Japan?"

"Uh," she said. "Tokyo."

"Correct," Chris said. "But do to the time it took, you get 15 points."

"Duncan," Chris said. "Which team won more challenges, Team Chris or the Killer Bass?"

"Uh," Duncan said thinking. "Is it a tie?" Duncan podium then dropped into the water and he was electrocuted.

"Oh, too bad," Chris said. "Alejandro, what is the second most populated city in Japan?"

"Uh," Alejandro said flipping through the book. "Yokohama."

"Correct," Chris said. "You get 15 points."

"Gwen," Chris said. "Who was voted out fifth in Total Drama World Tour?"

"I think its Heather?" Gwen asked. Her podium was dropped into the water and she was electrocuted.

"Sorry, it's Lindsay," Chris said. "DJ, what emperor ruled Japan during World War II?"

"What kind of question is that?" DJ asked. His podium was dropped into the water and he was electrocuted.

"Courtney," Chris said. "Who got fourth place in Total Drama Action?"

"Justin," Courtney said.

"Correct," Chris said. "You get the full 20 points.

"Yes!" Courtney shouted.

"On to round two," Chris said. "Noah, true of false, Japan has the longest life expectancy."

"True," Noah said instantly.

"Correct," Chris said. "You get the full 20 points.

"LeShawna," Chris said. "Who has won more invincibilities than anyone else in all the seasons?"

"I think it's," LeShawna said as she thought. "Is it Trent?" Her podium sunk to the water and she was electrocuted.

"Sorry, it was Harold with four," Chris said. "Duncan, name one of the two main religions in Japan?"

"Is it the one where everyone has their hands like this?" Duncan asked as he put his hands together.

"Correct," Chris said. "But you only get 10 for not telling me the name."

"Alejandro," Chris continued. "What team won the first challenge in Total Drama Island?"

"I believe it was the Screaming Gophers," Alejandro said.

"Someone was studying before they came here," Chris said. "You get the full 20 points."

"Gwen," Chris said. "True of false, Japan has the second largest economy in the world."

"False," Gwen said.

"Nice," Chris said. "You get all 20 points."

"DJ," Chris continued. "Who was the first person voted off the Killer Grips?"

"Um, is it Beth?" DJ asked.

"Correct," Chris said. "You get 15 points."

"Courtney," Chris continued. "What is Japan's largest domestic airport?"

"Haneda Airport," Courtney said quickly.

"Correct," Chris said. "Well with one question left, and since Duncan, DJ, and LeShawna are too far behind."

Chris pushed a button and all three of their podiums dropped into the water and the three were electrocuted.

"One final question for the four of you," Chris said. "Your question is, how many times have the team with the name "Screaming" won challenges?"

"10!" Noah yelled instantly.

"Correct!" Chris yelled. "Noah wins the second round!"

He dropped the other three podiums into the water.

"Time for the final round," Chris said.

Soon, everyone was each on a 40 foot tall pole that was over pool of electric water. Chris and Chef were across from them on a 40 foot tall diving board.

"For this final challenge," Chris said. "You guys have to balance on your pole for a long as possible. You also have to make it through us, who will try to make you fall off. Whoever makes it the longest will win invincibility and first class."

"Noah," Chris said. "For your advantage, you get to have Chef make you keep balance one time."

The music bell rang and everyone groaned as usual.

"And here's a little musical accompaniment," Chris said. "I'll join in on this."

Think of the music from "A Chinese Lesson."

Chris: _A quick Japanese lesson for you._

_Balance on that pole real nice._

Contestants: _Yeah, we're not thinking twice._

LeShawna: _It doesn't help that I'm afraid of heights._

"For your first obstacle," Chris said. "Anyone here who likes pepper?"

"Uh oh," LeShawna said. Chef then had a sack of pepper.

He took a handful and blew it in the direction of the contestants. Everyone felt it go up their noses.

LeShawna was sneezing the hardest and she fell off the pole.

"One down and six to go," Chris said.

Chris: _Lesson 2,_ _don't forget that water hurts._

Contestants (minus LeShawna): _Yeah, we do know how it works._

Alejandro: _Could it get any worse?_

"Your next obstacle," Chris said. "Is how you can last through tickling."

"What?" Noah asked.

"Here we have a new Japanese device that can tickle six people at once," Chris said. He then signaled to Chef.

The tickling device then tickled all six of them.

"Make it stop!" Alejandro said through his laughs.

He couldn't handle it anymore and fell off.

Chris: _Lesson 3, you better learn to try. _

Contestants (minus LeShawna and Alejandro): _Whatever, we've never been this high._

Gwen: _I really think I'm gonna die._

"This obstacle is the wind," Chris said. "This fan will blast at you like a tornado."

Chef turned the fan on as Chris held on to the diving board.

Noah and Gwen were struggling the most. Both were about to fall.

"Chef!" Noah yelled. Chef took two long sticks to keep Noah in place.

"Oh, come on!" Gwen yelled as she fell off the pole and into the water.

Chris: _Lesson 4, we're now down to four. _

Noah, Courtney, Duncan, and DJ: _You know Chris, that rhyme was pretty poor. _

Duncan: _I think I'm nearly done for. _

"For this obstacle," Chris said. "You guys will have to make it through being poked off."

"There's no way we can do that!" Duncan yelled.

"Don't worry," Chris said. "Just keep your balance."

Chef had four long sticks tied to a big one and poked each one softly. Noah and DJ looked nervously at each other.

However, they noticed Duncan who struggled as well.

Duncan then fell off the pole and into the cold water.

"We might as well get to the next obstacle," Chris said. The poles started to shake under them.

"We have to make it DJ or we're out," Noah said.

Chris: _Lesson 5, make it through the shakes._

Noah, Courtney, and DJ: _Well now we're getting stomach aches. _

Chris: _Lesson number-_

He was interrupted to see Noah and DJ losing their balanced.

Both of them screamed as they fell off their poles.

_Courtney: Finally I have and Noah is gone!_

Noah got out the pool and sighed. He was electrocuted.

"Sorry!" Chris yelled. "Finger slipped."

Courtney got to the bottom and kissed Duncan in celebration. Noah glared at them.

"I'm not giving up!" Noah yelled in the confessional. "I have to convince Alejandro and LeShawna to vote Duncan out."

Noah managed to get alone with Alejandro.

"I know how you play," Noah said.

"You do?" Alejandro asked nervously.

"You play to win and I respect that," Noah said. "But you won't win if you're aligned with Courtney."

"What makes you think that?" Alejandro asked.

"Courtney is without a doubt taking Duncan to the final two," Noah said. "And she also said you were a big threat and you had to go."

"She said that?" Alejandro asked.

"Heard it with my own ears," Noah said. "You join me and DJ and vote for Duncan, and I guarantee you a final three spot."

"Interesting," Alejandro said.

Noah then managed to get alone with LeShawna.

"I need you to help me vote off Duncan," Noah said.

"And why would I help you out?" LeShawna asked.

"Because you wouldn't make the final four if you stayed with Courtney," Noah said. "Also, she is the reason why Tyler was voted out."

"How do you know that?" LeShawna asked.

"She bragged about it," Noah replied. "She said that she could have anyone voted out and it would be you after me."

"She said that about me?" LeShawna asked in an angry tone.

"Yep," Noah said. "Join me and DJ, and you're going to the final three."

It was the barf bag ceremony.

"And seven will become six as we say goodbye to another traveler," Chris said. "Cast your votes."

"Please work," Noah said as he voted for Duncan.

"Goodbye, Noah," Courtney said as she voted for Noah. "Wow, that's a lot more satisfying that I thought it would be."

"And barf bags go to," Chris said.

"Courtney."

"LeShawna."

"Gwen."

"Alejandro."

"DJ."

It was down to Noah and Duncan. Noah and DJ were both nervous as Courtney and Duncan looked confident.

"For more drama," Chris said. "Let's read the votes."

"The first vote is for Duncan." Noah smiled.

"Another vote for Duncan." Duncan's expression didn't change.

"This vote is for Noah." Noah's smile vanished.

"Another vote for Noah." Noah started to look nervous again.

"A third vote for Noah." Noah had a panicky look and he closed his eyes in fear.

"The next vote is for Duncan." Noah opened his eyes but he crossed his fingers.

"And the final vote says that the loser is...," Chris said dramatically.

DJ and Noah had their fingers crossed as Courtney and Duncan smiled.

"Duncan."

Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney looked stunned as Noah received the final barf bag.

"How is that possible?" Courtney yelled.

"I read the votes so you wouldn't ask that," Chris said. "Duncan, the drop of shame is that way." He threw Duncan a parachute.

"Fine, whatever," Duncan said as he walked towards the drop. "I've got better things than this stupid-"

Chef kicked Duncan in the back and he flew out the drop of shame as he screamed.

Gwen looked at Alejandro who looked away from her.

"I should've known," Gwen said in the confessional. "Mark my words Alejandro, you will be done next."

"I'm back in power," Noah said in the confessional. "Courtney, you're next."

"So Courtney," Chris said. "Who are you taking to first class?"

"C'mon, Gwen," Courtney said angrily as she walked away.

"That was drama," Chris said. "Will Gwen live up to her words? Is Courtney next? Find out next time on Total Drama _World Tour!"_


	15. Louvre Stinks

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I mean no offense to any country. Most of the songs are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: The final seven travelled to the mystical land of Japan. They got into some pretty crazy challenges that only a Japanese game show, or us, could think of. In the end, Courtney won invincibility but it was Noah who got the last laugh when he got LeShawna and Alejandro to turn on Duncan. The delinquent was kicked out the drop of shame and now we're down to six. Who will take the fall next? Find out right here on Total Drama _World Tour!_

**Episode 16: Louvre Stinks**

Courtney and Gwen were in first class but they were not happy.

"Stupid Noah," Courtney said in the confessional. "Believe me; I am going to throw him out the drop of shame."

"I miss Duncan," Gwen said in the confessional. "I'm gonna make sure that Alejandro is exposed for the villain he is."

"It sucks that Duncan is gone," Courtney said. "It's not the same without him."

"He was a good teammate," Gwen said.

"I can't believe that Alejandro betrayed us," Courtney said. "Guess Harold was right about him."

"Exactly," Gwen said. "Which is why we have to vote him out next."

"Oh, no we're not," Courtney said. "Noah is the real reason he's gone so he must go next."

"I don't know about that," Gwen said.

"Well I say he's next to go," Courtney said with a little bit of frustration in her tone.

"And I say Alejandro should go," Gwen said.

"Fine," Courtney said. "If that's the way you want it, then our alliance is over." Courtney then walked away.

"Fine!" Gwen retorted and she walked in the other direction.

"Well I guess it's up to me," Gwen said in the confessional sighing.

Meanwhile, everyone else was in economy class.

"It feels good to still be here," Noah said.

"So we're voting Courtney out next?" DJ asked.

"You know we are," Noah said.

"I'm down with that," LeShawna said.

"Agreed, she is too much a threat," Alejandro said.

"I may not have had Courtney voted out," Noah said in the confessional. "But I did the next best thing, vote out her boyfriend."

"I feel I'm in a better position with Noah," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I would like to see Courtney off but I'm getting a little concerned about Gwen."

"She is a bigger threat than really anyone here if the finale is another vote," Alejandro continued in the confessional. "Also since Harold told her about me, who's to say she hasn't already told people."

The day soon turned to night as everyone reported to the plane mess hall.

"Strange," Gwen said. "There hasn't been a challenge yet."

"Maybe they ran out of places to take us," Noah said.

"Attention everyone," Chris said. "We are about to land in the most romantic city in the world, Paris."

"We're going to Paris?" Courtney asked. "I wish Duncan was here."

"I wish Trent was here," Gwen said.

"And I wish neither of you were here," Noah said.

"Which is why I held off this destination," Chris said. "Sharing the love ruins the fun."

The plane soon landed and everyone got off. They were soon in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"The most important thing about Paris is, of course, the love," Chris said. "Which is why you guys will be put in pairs for the challenge." Everyone groaned.

"Since we're now even in boys and girls," Chris said. "One boy will be paired with one girl."

"Our first pair will be DJ and LeShawna," Chris continued. Chef threw pink powder over them.

"Our next pair is," Chris said. "Noah and Courtney."

"What?" Noah and Courtney yelled in unison. Chef threw powder over them.

"You see," Chris said. "You guys were meant for each other."

"And finally, Gwen and Alejandro," Chris said. Chef did the same to them.

"Lucky," LeShawna said.

"You wanna trade?" Gwen asked.

"I'll trade," Noah said.

"No trading," Chris said. "That's not what true love is all about."

"Of all the people," Courtney said in the confessional.

"Do I really have to be with Courtney?" Noah yelled in the confessional.

"Not my first choice," Alejandro said in the confessional.

"I would rather have DJ, he's not evil," Gwen said in the confessional.

"Why couldn't I get Alejandro?" LeShawna asked in the confessional.

"This challenge could be fun," DJ said in the confessional.

Everyone was at the top of the tower.

"One of the biggest things about love is flowers," Chris said. "You boys will bungee down the Eiffel Tower to retrieve a box that either contains a bouquet of beautiful roses or a special surprise that would probably make any of you single forever."

"Hope I get the surprise," Noah said.

"You better not or I will make sure it gets you," Courtney said.

"Gentleman, attach your bungee cords," Chris said as he threw each guy their cord. They were all attached and each guy was on a different side of the tower looking over the boxes.

"Keep going until you find the flowers," Chris said. "First one to do so wins." He signaled for them all to go.

Alejandro jumped down first and retrieved a box. Gwen opened it up to see an exploding pie. Her face was covered in the banana cream.

"Rotten bananas," Gwen said. "Very clever, Chris."

Noah jumped down to get a box. He came back up with one and Courtney opened it up. A bee came out and went after her. Courtney ran around to get away from the bee.

"Go, bee, go!" Noah said.

DJ jumped down to get a box. He got one but it broke apart as he came back up.

"Guess some boxes break easily," LeShawna said.

Alejandro bungeed down and grabbed another box. He handed it to Gwen but it broke apart.

"They even cheap out on the boxes," Gwen said.

Noah jumped down to grab another box. He missed it and he went back up and slammed into the top of the tower.

"Pathetic," Courtney said.

DJ went down to get another box. He made it back up with a box. LeShawna opened it up to see the flowers.

"We got it!" LeShawna yelled.

"And DJ and LeShawna win this part of the challenge," Chris said. "You guys will get an advantage in the next challenge." They both cheered.

"Way to go, Noah" Courtney said.

"I really hope there's a challenge where she gets thrown off the tower," Noah said in the confessional. "Without a bungee cord."

They all walked over to the inside of the Louvre.

"Couples work together to pass obstacles," Chris said. "For this challenge, you guys will be going on a mission to make a marble heart."

"Let me guess, they weigh a lot?" Noah said.

"Correct," Chris said. "The marble is scattered all in the Louvre with certain colors that are for you. Yellow will be Alejandro and Gwen, blue will be for Noah and Courtney, and pink for DJ and LeShawna."

"So we're using real marble?" Alejandro asked.

"Nah, it's too expensive," Chris replied. "Chef just got some fake marble for a lot cheaper." Chef then stared into space and ran off.

"Okay," Chris said. "To help you guys find them, you will get some help."

"DJ and LeShawna, for winning, you guys get this handy wheelbarrow," Chris said "You will encounter obstacles in this challenge so watch out and stay together, like any loving couple. First team to return all of their pieces here and build their sculpture wins."

The couples were off to look for their sculpture pieces.

Courtney and Noah walked down a hallway to see one big, blue piece on a counter down the hall.

"Don't just stand there," Courtney said. "The man has to do everything, unless you're not man enough."

"I'll get it, I'll get it," Noah said frustrated.

Noah was about to walk down the hall when he was stopped by lasers that came from the walls.

"Security lasers?" Noah asked. "I thought the Louvre was still open."

"It is," Chris said. "But we have all-security access."

"Are you sure you don't want to do this?" Noah asked.

"I said the man does everything," Courtney said pushing Noah towards the lasers. "Now do it, all you have to do is touch the button to turn off the lasers."

Noah brushed up against the lasers and was zapped.

"Ow!" Noah yelled in pain.

"Stop complaining and hurry up," Courtney said.

"You guys are so cute together," Chris said. Noah and Courtney then gave him a death stare and Chris gently backed away.

Noah then started to gently maneuver his way through the lasers. He made it about halfway there where he found himself in a position that he couldn't get out of. He was standing on one leg while the other was in the air to avoid a laser.

"Uh, Courtney," Noah said nervously. "I need a little help here."

"Fine," Courtney said in a frustrated tone. "If you're not good enough to do it, then I will."

Suddenly, the song bell rang.

"Not a good time here," Noah said.

"It's always a good time to sing," Chris said.

Imagine the music to "Paris in the Springtime".

Courtney: _I love Paris in the springtime!_

_I love Paris in the fall. _

_It's the city of love in the summer_

_But now it's just a bummer_

'_Cause Noah voted Duncan out and _

_Gwen abandoned me with a pout_

_Alejandro is a lousy traitor _

_I should've gotten you all out before!_

_Oui, my friends, you mustn't lose your guard._

_Oui, my friends, you will be blindsided hard._

_Oui, my friends, it will be just like…_

_Noah voting Duncan out and_

_Gwen abandoning me with a pout_

_Alejandro being a lousy traitor_

_Why didn't I vote all of you out before?_

Noah: _Oui, my friend, I am still stuck in this place._

Chris: _No, my friend, this song is going great._

Courtney: _Oui, my friends, my heart is burning with hate!_

_Oui, my friends, now I'm stuck telling you…_

_If you make an alliance with your boyfriend_

_And you plan to take it to the end_

_You corner your enemy and he's next to go_

_You will still…._

_Oui, end up in Paris _

_Oui, feeling despaires_

_And now you are the next to go!_

"Hey!" Noah yelled. "I really need help here; I can't stay in this position much longer!"

"Excuse me," Courtney said. "I'm in the middle of this song here."

"You know," Noah said. "If we win, you won't get voted out and you could Gwen or Alejandro booted."

"Interesting," Courtney said. "Even though you won't be safe."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Noah said.

"After hearing what Courtney said about Gwen," Noah said in the confessional. "She now has no allies left. Gwen has LeShawna and that can be a bit threatening."

Courtney quickly managed to maneuver her way through the lasers and it minutes, she was at the button. She quickly pushed it and the lasers all went away. She went over to the sculpture piece.

"A little help," Courtney said.

"I can't move anymore," Noah said. He was in that stance for so long that he couldn't move his legs. Courtney ran up to him and pushed him down.

"Did that work?" Courtney asked.

"No, but, Ow!" Noah yelled.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Alejandro were searching for their sculpture pieces. They then came upon a yellow piece at the end of the hallway.

"I'll get it," Alejandro said.

"Yeah, just like how you got us," Gwen said.

"Why are you so mad?" Alejandro asked. "If anybody, Courtney should be the one that's mad at me."

"I'm mad because I didn't take you out when I had the chance," Gwen said.

"You're vote wouldn't have mattered," Alejandro said. "It would still be 3-2."

"Duncan and Courtney wanted to know what my decision was," Gwen said. "You or Harold, I decided to please them more and helped get rid of him but now I know he was right about you."

"Well good luck now," Alejandro said.

"I will convince Noah and DJ to vote you out instead of Courtney," Gwen said. "As much as I want her gone now, you are the bigger threat."

"We'll see who takes the drop next," Alejandro said. "But I want to win, so I'm getting that sculpture piece."

Alejandro strolled down the hallway, when suddenly; the floor from under him sprung up and made him hit the ceiling. He then fell back down and continued to walk as he, once again, was sprung up to the ceiling.

"Even if I do go," Gwen said in the confessional. "I at least got to see that."

Meanwhile, DJ and LeShawna came upon a piece to their sculpture. They then noticed Chef standing near a crate. He opened it quickly and ran away. A bear emerged from the crate.

"I hate bears," DJ said in a scared voice.

The bear charged at them and DJ cowered behind LeShawna. The bear roared at them as it charged. LeShawna noticed that they were in front of a rug that the bear was on.

"DJ," she said. "Grab the end of the rug and pull." Together, they yanked the rug and it managed to make the bear slip and fall. It was too hurt at the moment to get up.

"Great idea, LeShawna," DJ said.

"Thanks, now let's get that marble and win this thing," LeShawna said.

About an hour later, all three couples had found all of their pieces and returned to the main area of the Louvre.

"Ooo, a close one," Chris said. "It's always good to have some suspense."

The put down the heavy pieces in a feeling of relief and began to work on their sculpture. Each couple had six pieces to connect.

"I was pretty confident that we would win," Courtney said in the confessional. "I'm an expert at puzzles."

"We should put this piece right here," Noah said.

"It obviously doesn't fit," Courtney said.

"Well you can't tell that from here," Noah said. "If we put it on…"

"I said no!" Courtney yelled.

"I think we should put this piece on this piece," Gwen said.

"Good idea," Alejandro said.

"Did I enjoy working with her? No," Alejandro said in the confessional. "But I didn't want to risk getting voted out by her. I want to be safe when she isn't."

"Good thing I'm good with puzzles," LeShawna said. "That piece should go there and that piece should go there."

DJ followed her orders happily and he put the sculpture together.

"You're not listening to me!" Courtney yelled at Noah.

"Maybe because you're wrong!" Noah said.

"We're done!" LeShawna yelled excitedly.

"And LeShawna and DJ win the challenge!" Chris announced. DJ and LeShawna both cheered.

"Darn it!" Courtney yelled as she pushed the incomplete sculpture down and it landed on Noah's foot. Noah cringed in pain.

"Yeah, we're going to first class!" LeShawna yelled.

"Actually," Chris said. "Only one of you is definitely going to first class."

"But we won the challenge," DJ said.

"True," Chris said. "But that was just part of our challenge. Since you two won, you advance to it. What, you think we'd have two invincibilities at this point?"

"What is the challenge?" DJ asked.

"You guys will go through the final part of love, the divorce," Chris said. "For the challenge, you guys will joust on a runway. The person who knocks the other off wins a ticket to first class and invincibility."

DJ and LeShawna stood on a runway that had no stage attached to it.

"It's a sudden death challenge," Chris said. "Only one round, and go!"

DJ and LeShawna circled each other, brandishing their pugil sticks.

"Sorry honey," LeShawna said as she walked. "But you are so going-."

LeShawna walked a little too far and she fell off the runway.

"LeShawna fell off so DJ wins invincibility!" Chris announced. DJ and Noah cheered.

"Well that was one embarrassing way to lose a challenge," LeShawna said in the confessional. "But I shouldn't have to worry, because Courtney is next to go."

The plane took off and left Paris.

Gwen approached DJ and Noah when Alejandro was out of sight.

"Hey guys," Gwen said. "I think it's best if we vote out Alejandro. He's a huge threat in challenges and he's liked by many."

"Interesting," Noah said. "What's in it for us?"

"It will make your chances of making the final two a lot greater," Gwen said and then she walked away.

"What do you think?" DJ asked.

"It makes sense," Noah replied. "But I really want Courtney gone."

"Hey guys," Alejandro whispered.

"Yeah?" DJ asked.

"Instead of Courtney," Alejandro said. "I think it's smarter to get rid of Gwen first."

"Why should we do that?" Noah asked.

"She's liked by many," Alejandro replied. "And she's good at challenges."

"Noah and I have a huge decision to make," DJ said in the confessional. "We've wanted Courtney gone since the beginning, but Alejandro gives us a good reason to get rid of Gwen and vice versa."

It was now the barf bag ceremony.

"We'll be down to five after this," Chris said. "Players, cast your votes."

"I should've done this a long time ago," Gwen said as she voted for Alejandro.

"Nobody threatens me and gets away with it," Alejandro said voting for Gwen.

"This is for Tyler," LeShawna said voting for Courtney.

Courtney said nothing but she angrily stamped on Noah's passport which led to Chef restraining her.

It's not seen who Noah or DJ voted for.

"If you get a delicious barf bag, then you are safe," Chris said.

"DJ."

"LeShawna."

"Noah."

It was now down to Alejandro, Courtney, and Gwen.

"With three votes against them," Chris said dramatically.

"The loser is…"

All three of them were very tense and nervous.

"Gwen."

Gwen gasped as Courtney and Alejandro received barf bags. LeShawna was very shocked as well.

"It's not I didn't like Gwen," Noah said in the confessional. "Okay, I didn't like her, but Alejandro was right about her being the biggest threat. It still doesn't mean that Courtney is not next."

"I got Noah and DJ to follow me," Alejandro said in the confessional. "Now it's time to get rid of the biggest threat here, Noah."

LeShawna and Gwen hugged as Gwen was about to leave.

"Alejandro, I hope karma hits you hard," Gwen said as she jumped out the drop of shame.

"Noah betrayed me," LeShawna said in the confessional. "He is so gonna pay."

"I will be taking Noah to first class with me," DJ said.

"Another huge vote," Chris said. "Will Alejandro get Noah voted out? Will he and LeShawna team up to make a more powerful duo? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

Who voted for whom:

Gwen: Alejandro, DJ, Noah

Alejandro: Gwen

Courtney: LeShawna

Noah: Courtney

**Sorry for the hiatus guys, I got swamped in schoolwork but now school is out so hopefully I can get back on track.**


	16. Total Drama State of Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our final six contestants travelled to the city of love, Paris. Noah and Courtney got on each other's nerves and Gwen told Alejandro about her plants to get rid of him. Chef also completely ruined our budget plan by getting real marble instead of fake ones. DJ won invincibility and LeShawna took a hilarious tumble off the runway. Gwen and Alejandro lobbied to get rid of each other and Alejandro came out victorious and Gwen jumped of the drop. It's final five time, baby, right here on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 17: Total Drama State of Mind**

Noah and DJ were in first class, relaxing.

"Thank you, DJ for taking me here," Noah said.

"You're welcome, Noah," DJ said.

"My biggest fear of letting DJ take me was leaving the other three there," Noah said in the confessional. "I'm not too trusting of Alejandro and it doesn't help that LeShawna and Courtney hate me."

"So Alejandro is still on our side?" DJ asked as they ate cookies.

"I hope," Noah said.

"Maybe I should take some of these cookies to them," DJ said.

"Do what you want," Noah said. "You won these cookies."

Alejandro, Courtney, and LeShawna were down in economy class.

"I can't believe Noah and DJ lied to me and voted out Gwen," LeShawna said.

"I'm sorry, LeShawna," Alejandro said. "Noah threatened to get me out with Gwen if I didn't vote Gwen out."

"I don't believe a word Alejandro says," Courtney said in the confessional. "But since Noah and DJ really want me to go, I have to consider aligning with him again."

"Since my final threat in Gwen is now out," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I have to break up the duo that is Noah and DJ. They've been together since the beginning and have never voted apart. One of them has to go."

DJ approached the economy class when he heard Alejandro talking.

"Here's how I feel guys," Alejandro said. "Noah and DJ are the biggest threats because they are too close to each other. The three of us should form an alliance to make the final three and get rid of those two."

"It's a smart move," Courtney admitted.

"Yeah," LeShawna said. "It's payback time."

DJ gasped as he heard this.

"Oh no," he said to himself. "Alejandro is going to betray us."

DJ couldn't see that he was being stalked from behind. He finally realized it but he was taken by an unknown person.

"Attention everyone," Chris said through the intercom. "Meet me in the storage area immediately."

The contestants (minus DJ) arrived at the storage area and were standing on an inflatable raft.

"Where's DJ?" Noah asked.

"DJ is missing," Chris said. "And finding him will be a part of the challenge."

Under them, the trap door on the plane opened and the raft fell through. The four contestants screamed loudly until they hit the Hudson River.

"Welcome to New York City!" Chris said excitedly.

"I've always wanted to visit New York," Alejandro said.

"You've never been?" Noah asked. "Eh, it's not that great."

"Well it will be great," Chris said. "New York has a pretty high crime rate so you this could get dangerous."

"DJ is somewhere in this city," Chris continued. "Find him and you win."

"How are we going to do that?" Courtney asked. "New York has millions of people in it."

"You will be solving a series of clues to decipher his location," Chris replied. "Each one will be tougher than the one before."

The raft finally pulled up to Ellis Island.

"So what's the first clue?" LeShawna asked.

"The first clue is," Chris said as he read it out loud.

_At the top of something green_

_A gift from France_

_A symbol of Freedom_

_Wearing no pants_

"Good luck to all of you and don't die," Chris said and he walked away.

"Well it's obviously the Statue of Liberty," Noah said.

"Of course," Alejandro said.

"I realized that I had to get help from Noah," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I had to keep up with what he was doing to make sure he doesn't win because if it came down to a race for invincibility, I would win of course."

"How do we get up there?" LeShawna asked. "It's closed right now."

Courtney noticed a bunch of ropes right next to the statue. She quietly walked over to the statue trying not to make anyone notice her.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked Courtney. "If you're trying to be quiet, it's not working."

"Look, there's ropes we could climb," LeShawna said.

Alejandro was the first one to climb and LeShawna followed but she stopped and screamed.

"What are these things made of?" LeShawna asked. "It hurts so badly!"

"We can't afford good rope anymore," Chris said in the confessional.

Noah inspected the ropes.

"Steel wool," Noah said. "Better make it fast." He then proceeded to climb up the ropes as quickly as possible.

LeShawna and Courtney followed him. Soon Alejandro had a pretty sizeable lead over the other three. He then noticed Noah behind him. He swung down to him.

"I just want to know what you're plans are for the future," Alejandro said. "I think we should consider getting rid of DJ next."

"And why on Earth would I do that?" Noah asked.

"He's a huge threat in challenges and votes," Alejandro replied. "Think about it, do you really want to be in the finals with him?"

"Interesting thoughts," Noah said in the confessional. "I definitely have to watch out for Alejandro now."

Courtney was trying harder to climb the rope and she eventually passed Noah and was catching up to Alejandro.

Alejandro soon made it up the statue and saw Chris waiting for him.

"It's about time you got here," Chris said.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" Alejandro asked.

"Ever heard of a little thing called a helicopter," Chris said. "We might have to sell it."

"So where's the clue?" Alejandro asked.

"Right over there," Chris said pointing to the points on the Statue of Liberty's head. Four of the points had a piece of paper impaled on it.

Alejandro used his perfect balance to get to the clue and get back he then read it:

_Under the city is where the next clue is_

_In a place where rats are at home_

_It is a place you don't want to be_

_Because it's where alligators roam_

Alejandro thought about it before he realized it.

"It's the sewers," he said. "How do I get down?"

"Right there," Chris said showing him a pole in the middle of the head.

Alejandro went down it as Courtney finally made it up. She saw the clue as Noah finally made it up as well. LeShawna was right behind him.

"Steel wool, really?" LeShawna asked.

"Don't get mad at me," Chris said. "Get mad at Chef, he's with DJ."

Meanwhile, DJ woke up in a dark room, tied up in a chair.

"Where the heck am I?" DJ asked. No one answered him.

"Anyone out there?" DJ asked. "Noah? LeShawna? Courtney? Chris? Alejandro, you traitor?" There was still no response from anyone or anything.

"I want my mama," DJ said quietly.

Meanwhile, Courtney, Noah, and LeShawna were trying to get their clues.

Courtney managed to use her good balancing skills to get her clue while Noah and LeShawna struggled to get there. LeShawna tried crawling on her point to get there. Courtney read her clue and headed to the fireman's pole to get down.

"Good luck, losers!" She yelled as she went down the pole.

"Remember," Noah said to LeShawna. "She has to go next."

Noah finally got his clue and made his way back to the center of the statue. He read his clue and went down the pole.

"I hate heights so much," LeShawna said.

"Which is why we're here," Chris said.

LeShawna grabbed her clue and slowly made her way back to the center. She read it and quickly figured it out. She went down the pole and was on her way.

Meanwhile, Alejandro left the statue and made his way to the edge of the island to see four motorboats in the water. He quickly got on one and began to ride to the sewers.

Courtney arrived to the boats not too long after and started to ride towards the sewers as well.

Noah arrived to the boats and picked one and made his way to the sewers.

LeShawna made it there as well and started heading towards the sewers.

Meanwhile, DJ was still alone in the dark room.

"I can't believe Alejandro wants us gone," DJ said. "I guess what Owen told us was correct."

"I hope Noah wins so he can't go," DJ continued. "If I have to get voted out, so be it."

Meanwhile, Alejandro had just entered a sewer tunnel when the motor in his boat went out.

"What happened?" He said.

"We can't afford good motors anymore," Chris said in the confessional.

Alejandro got off the boat and began running down the tunnel. The water was shallow enough for him to run through.

"This place smells worse than Owen!" He yelled.

He then heard another boat's motor and began to run as fast as he could.

Courtney entered the tunnel and her boat's motor turned off.

"Stupid, cheap Chris," Courtney said as she proceeded to head down the tunnel on foot.

"I have to win this challenge," Courtney said. "I'm still don't trust Alejandro on this new alliance."

Noah soon entered the tunnel when his boat stopped running and he started going down the tunnel in search of the next clue.

LeShawna was the last one to get to the sewers and her boat kept running, surprisingly.

She passed Noah and Courtney and was catching up to Alejandro.

"Hey, Alejandro," LeShawna said. "Need a ride?"

"I would be honored, LeShawna," Alejandro said and he boarded the boat.

They both rode down the sewer as they were looking around for the clue.

"Do you see it?" Alejandro asked as he was looking around.

"Not yet," LeShawna replied.

Suddenly, what they thought was a giant rock, a large alligator got up and stared at them.

"Alligator!" Alejandro yelled as he jumped off the boat. LeShawna freaked out too and ran after him as the alligator snapped its jaws at them.

They ran past Courtney who saw the gator, screamed, and ran with them.

Noah was running towards them when the three zipped right past him.

"What are you guys doing?" Noah asked.

Suddenly, he saw the gator going right towards him. He screamed loud and curled up in hopes of protection.

The gator, not seeing it, tripped over him and fell down. It coughed something out as it lost consciousness.

The other three went up to the knocked out gator and saw a box in the water. LeShawna opened it and saw four pieces of paper.

They each grabbed one and read the clue on it:

_Your next clue is in the center _

_Of a place of the same name_

_If you figure it out correctly_

_You'll be closer to winning the game_

They all realized that it was Central Park. All four started racing down the sewer tunnel to find a way out.

Meanwhile, DJ was still tied up.

"I'm hungry," DJ said. Suddenly a cookie was thrown in his mouth. He ate it and was satisfied.

"Can I have some milk?" DJ asked and milk splashed all over his face.

"Thanks," DJ said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, the other four came upon a man whole cover. Alejandro opened it to see he was in the middle of the street and Central Park was right across from it. A car was speeding towards him and he had to retreat to the sewer.

"It's right there," Alejandro said. "But we have to be fast."

Alejandro pushed the cover off and he bolted for the park. The other three followed suit.

They all ran through the park and soon saw a pole in the middle with two arrows going in opposite directions with a chest attached to it.

Alejandro opened it and they all read the clue written in it:

_Left or right,_

_Which way do you go?_

_Go 200 paces in either direction_

_One is yes and one is no._

Suddenly, the song bell rang and everyone gave out a collective groan.

"Time for a song," Chris said.

Think of the music for "Wake Up."

Courtney: _Well it's a busy day in New York City_

_The perfect time to see a play_

_I'll find DJ and win this dumb game_

_As soon as I figure out the way_

Noah: _I took down that gator_

_Now it's time to take down this hater_

Alejandro_: I'm so close to winning this _

_I can smell the cookies of total bliss. _

Courtney: _You are not going there._

_You're just a bunch of losers._

Noah: _Well it won't be you _

_When we vote guys, choose her!_

LeShawna: Which should I go?

Is it left or right? I don't know

Courtney: _Well it's a busy day in New York City_

_The perfect time to see a play_

_I'll find DJ and win this dumb game_

_As soon as I figure out the way_

_Is it left?_

Noah: _Or right?_

Alejandro: _I think it's right_

LeShawna: _It might be left._

All: _Which waaa-aaa-ay!_

_Which waaaaay!_

"I'm going left," Courtney said.

"And that's where I'm not going," Noah said.

"I'll go with you," Alejandro said to Noah.

"I'm with Courtney," LeShawna said.

"I'm surprised LeShawna is going with Courtney," Alejandro said in the confessional. "Could there be an alliance brewing there?"

Alejandro and Noah went right while LeShawna and Courtney went left. They each went 200 paces down that direction

LeShawna and Courtney saw a box on the 200th pace and opened it while Alejandro and Noah did the exact same thing in the other direction.

LeShawna and Courtney read there's:

_Ha! You idiots went the wrong way!_

_Good luck winning this challenge today!_

"Crap!" Courtney yelled. "We went the wrong way, nice going!"

"It was your idea!" LeShawna yelled back.

Meanwhile Noah and Alejandro read their clue:

_One final place to find your friend_

_One is right; the other is a dead end_

_It's highest peak in all of New York_

_So hurry up and find it, dorks!_

"It's the Empire State Building!" Alejandro said.

"No, it's that new tower where the World Trade Center buildings were," Noah retorted.

"That place isn't open yet," Alejandro said.

"Fine," Noah said. "You go your way, I'll go mine."

The two went in different directions to their respective towers.

"It probably means the top of the building," Alejandro said to himself. He entered the skyscraper and went up the elevator.

Meanwhile, Noah approached the 1WTC to find a scaffold that went all the way to the top of the building that was still under construction.

Meanwhile, Alejandro arrived at the top floor of the Empire State Building to find nothing.

He made his way to the top part of the tower to see nothing.

"Oh no," Alejandro said.

Noah made it to the top of the building (which was still being made) to see a large fort of boxes.

He took them down to see DJ tied up in a chair.

"You found me!" DJ said excitedly.

"And Noah wins the challenge and invincibility!" Chris announced. Noah and DJ cheered.

Soon, everyone was back at Central Park. Courtney looked very upset to see Noah win.

"DJ," Chris said. "For volunteering to be capture and hidden, you get invincibility too!"

"What?" Courtney said in shock.

"You said there were no more double immunities!" Alejandro said.

"Shouldn't you all have learned by now not to believe a single word I say?" Chris asked.

"Well there goes my plan to get rid of Noah or DJ," Alejandro said in the confessional. "But now I have a chance to boot LeShawna."

The plane took off and left New York. Courtney and Alejandro were alone in economy class.

"It's time to get rid of LeShawna," Alejandro said.

"Well there's no one else I can really vote for," Courtney said.

"It's us two to the finals," Alejandro said. "Team Victory all the way."

Meanwhile, Noah and DJ were in first class.

"It's finally here," Noah said. "We're finally voting out Courtney."

"Uh, Noah," DJ said.

"Please don't ruin the excitement," Noah said.

"Alejandro is trying to betray us," DJ said.

"He is?" Noah asked.

"I heard him talking to Courtney and LeShawna about voting one of us off," DJ said.

"That slippery, little eel," Noah said. "You know, he was trying to turn me against you as well."

"He was?" DJ asked in shock. "What should we do now?"

"We could vote for him," Noah said. "I think Courtney might do it to."

"I think you got it," DJ said.

"I guess Owen was right about him," Noah said.

"Here he comes!" DJ said as Alejandro approached them.

"Hello there, gentlemen," Alejandro said. "I think we should get rid of LeShawna said."

"Really," Noah said trying to make it seem like he trusts him. "I think Courtney should go."

"I feel that LeShawna is a bigger challenge threat and she's very popular with the eliminated contestants," Alejandro said.

"I guess you make a good point," Noah said.

It was the barf bag ceremony and everyone has already voted.

"Due to our poor budget now," Chris said. "We only could afford two barf bags." He threw them to Noah and DJ.

"I'll just read the votes," Chris continued.

"The first vote is for Courtney."

Courtney started to look worried.

"The next vote is for LeShawna," Chris continued.

LeShawna dismissed it as Courtney's vote.

"Another vote for LeShawna," Chris read.

"Say what now?" LeShawna said in total shock.

Alejandro started to smile.

"The next vote is for," Chris said.

"Alejandro."

"What?" Alejandro said shocked.

"And the last vote is for…," Chris said dramatically.

"Alejandro, it's a tie."

"I had two votes?" LeShawna said. She then turned to Alejandro. "That means you voted for me!"

She growled and it looked like she was about to pounce on him.

"So Chris," Alejandro said nervously. "What's the tiebreaker?"

"Get ready to lose," LeShawna said.

"Because of our budget," Chris said. "We have to end this season sooner."

"What does that mean?" Alejandro asked in fear.

"It means you're both taking the drop of shame now," Chris said as he threw them each a parachute.

"What?" LeShawna yelled.

"No!" Alejandro yelled.

"Yes!" Noah and DJ said in unison.

"Hurry up," Chris said. "Time is ticking."

Alejandro was walking up towards the drop first.

"Fine," Alejandro said in anger. "But this isn't the last you've from-"

LeShawna began to charge at him full speed.

"Time to go," Alejandro said quickly and he jumped out with LeShawna jumping out right after him.

The others still in the plane heard him scream before Chris shut the door.

"And you guys are now the final three," Chris said to Noah, DJ, and Courtney. Noah and DJ high-fived each other while Courtney sighed.

"I can't believe I'm in the final three with those two idiots," Courtney said in the confessional.

"A huge double-elimination just took place!" Chris said. "Who will be a part of the final two and who will win our million dollars? Find out next time on Total Drama _World Tour!"_

Who voted for whom:

Alejandro: DJ and Noah

LeShawna: Alejandro and Courtney

Courtney: LeShawna


	17. The Aftermath 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

**Episode 18: The Aftermath III**

"Welcome everyone!" Geoff announced. "We are in beautiful Hawaii for the third and final Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show, I'm Geoff."

"I'm Beth," Beth said.

"And I'm Bridgette," Bridgette said. "Total Drama has travelled all over the world so we had to cap it all off in this paradise."

"And we're not alone," Beth said. "We have our Total Drama Peanut Gallery here with us!"

All of the eliminated contestants before the second aftermath and the non-contestants smiled and waved.

"We also have the recently eliminated contestants," Geoff said.

"Owen, Tyler, Duncan, Gwen, and LeShawna," Bridgette said. All five of them were shoved to the center in the order of which they were announced.

"No interviews or songs or anything?" Tyler asked. "But I hosted this show."

"We don't have time to do it because we have other special things planned," Bridgette said. "We also have Alejandro being wheeled in."

An intern was shown pushing a dolly that had Alejandro who was covered head to toe in bandage.

"What happened to him?" Lindsay asked. "What did you guys do?"

"Unfortunately, nothing," Geoff said. "This happened after Alejandro and LeShawna were booted from the plane. Watch it all unfold in this exclusive clip."

The footage showed the Statue of Liberty and a ship approaching it. Alejandro was shown falling from the sky without his parachute and crashed into the ship's deck.

"You know, who else is out because of him?" Geoff asked as he raised his hand.

LeShawna, Tyler, Gwen, Duncan, Harold, Heather, and Cody all raised their hands.

"You see, he deserved it," Geoff said and he began to laugh.

Everyone else but Katie, Sadie, Beth, Bridgette, and Lindsay laughed at Alejandro who had an angry expression.

"Seriously though," Bridgette said. "We are down to the final three and everyone here will have a say in who wins the million dollars."

"It has to be DJ," LeShawna said. "He's probably the only one who didn't lie his way to the final three."

"True, but I respect Noah a lot," Cody said. "He went from being the next to go to the power spot."

"Well whatever side you're on, Cody," Sierra said hugging him. "I'm on that side." Cody gave a huge sigh.

"Let's get this through song," Beth said.

Think of the music to "Who You Gonna Root For."

Beth, Bridgette, Geoff: _Who you gonna root for?_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_Is it Noah? Is it DJ?_

_Or will you pick Courtney?_

Bridgette: _There's Noah, he's the first one_

_And he's really smart._

Geoff: _Too bad a lot of people hate him_

_They want him to go through harm._

Beth, Bridgette, Geoff: _Who you gonna root for?_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_Is it Noah? Is it DJ?_

_Or will you pick Courtney?_

Harold (rap): _H-Bomb here, you're gonna here me say_

_The only one winning this is D-to the-J_

_Pimpin' like a king, tasting victory in the shade_

_We're here in Hawaii now, almost at the end_

_Everybody start getting loud, shawty!_

Duncan: Hey nerd, this isn't your song.

Beth: Yeah, Harold, I was about to have my solo.

Harold (rap): _I'm still here, hey hey!_

_Give it up for my man DJ!_

_Harold in the house spitting rhymes like there's only today, today!_

(Duncan pushes Harold down)

Beth: _Courtney is another one_

Harold (rap): _Ricki-tick uh-oh!_

Beth: _Can she win?_

Harold (rap): _Ricki-tick, no no!_

"Stop the music!" Geoff said taking the microphone from Harold. "I'm all for a good party, but come on Harold, this is confiscated."

"Before we ask our peanut gallery who they think should win," Bridgette said. "Let's see how our final three stack up."

"Noah started playing this game on the first day by starting a tight alliance with DJ and Owen," Beth said.

"He surprised everyone by not being lazy and helping out on challenges," Geoff said. "It led to Team Chris winning five invincibility challenges, far more than the other teams."  
>"Even after that," Bridgette said. "Noah won three individual immunities as well and still has his ally, DJ, on his side."<p>

"Even when his back was against the wall when there were seven left," Beth said. "Noah managed to get Alejandro to betray his team and take out Duncan."

"Great in challenges and great with strategy," Geoff said. "Noah is the unstoppable force."

Geoff proceeded to draw on Noah's picture to make him look like a vampire.

"Why a vampire?"Bridgette asked.

"You can't stop a vampire without a stab to the heart," Geoff said. "Which is pretty much Owen and DJ to Noah."

"Let's get to DJ," Bridgette said.

"While Noah was the one who made the decisions for the alliance," Beth said. "DJ sat back and helped his team win their many challenges."

"He was very kind to his fellow contestants and has made only two enemies," Bridgette said.

"He also has three individual immunities as well so he has shown great strength," Geoff said.

"On top of that, he managed to take down the most powerful player, Alejandro," Bridgette said.

"Nice to everyone, strong in challenges, and takes down the bad guys," Geoff said. "DJ is the super hero."

Geoff drew a mask on DJ's picture to make him look like a super hero.

"And finally we have Courtney," Beth said.

"Courtney's positions have changed the most in this game," Geoff said.

"She was once the next to go on Team Chris until she manipulated Team Victory into acquiring her," Bridgette said. "There, she joined a power alliance which took down a great player in Harold and Noah's allies, Owen and Tyler."

"After Duncan was blindsided by Alejandro and Noah, Courtney was once again on the chopping block," Beth said.

"But she was saved by back to back blindsides and has slithered her way into the final three," Bridgette said.

"Making it to the final three with the biggest target on her back, Courtney is the survivor," Geoff said drawing on Courtney's picture making her look old.

"Why are you drawing her like that?" Beth asked.

"Old people have survived a lot," Geoff said.

"So far this race is still too close to call," Bridgette said. "Let's see what can stop our three from winning."

"Noah's biggest challenge is his rivalry with Courtney," Geoff said. "Whether it was fighting over control of their team or eliminating each other's allies, Noah has it out for Courtney but he can't seem to do it."

"DJ's biggest challenge is his overall care for everything," Bridgette said. "If he has to hurt something to win, he might not do it."

"Courtney's biggest challenge is her unlike ability," Beth said. "She's disliked by everyone, even DJ, and if DJ hates you, you definitely did something wrong. She better hope the winner isn't decided by a vote or she will lose."

"And now it's time to vote for your favorite finalist," Geoff said.

Over the next few minutes, the peanut gallery separated into three separate groups and they were holding flags with the faces of their favorite finalist.

LeShawna, Gwen, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Sadie, Katie, Ezekiel, and Eva were supporting DJ.

Owen, Tyler, Cody, and Sierra were supporting Noah.

Duncan, Alejandro, Justin, and Heather were supporting Courtney.

"A lot of love for DJ," Geoff said. "Not surprising because I support him too."

"I don't like any of the finalists, as usual," Heather said. "But Courtney is the only one left even capable of winning."

"I don't like Noah," Sierra said. "In fact, he's kind of a jerk, but since Cody is for him, then I'm for him."

"Nothing that comes out of his or Courtney's mouth is the truth," Gwen said.

"DJ is at least considerate of people's feelings also," Bridgette said.

"He is also the reason that Alejandro is out," Harold said. "And that's a winner in my book."

"Noah is the reason DJ is still there, though," Cody said.

"He also would never sell me or DJ down the river," Owen said.

"If I had his brains," Tyler said. "That would make me the ultimate super being."

"Courtney's hot," Duncan said. "That's why she should win."

"I agree there," Justin said. "She still has my heart."

"I blame both Courtney and Noah for my elimination," Trent said. "DJ is my friend and I want him to beat them both."

**This was as far as I could go (It's my best run at an Aftermath chapter yet). Pretty much like the fourth Aftermath in TDWT, there is a race down the volcano waterfall supporting the final three along with that song. Harold is for Team DJ, Owen goes for Team Noah, and Duncan and Heather force Alejandro to do it for Team Courtney with Justin (resulting in more pain and suffering for Alejandro). Harold wins it for DJ (a wheelbarrow) and Owen gets second place for Noah (a baby carriage). Alejandro gets attacked by a shark and wins nothing. **

**I hope to get the final two chapters up in the next two weeks. Who do you want to win? Leave your answer in the review section. It will not affect the outcome, I'm just curious. **

**I'm also going to make a poll to see if you want me to make my own version of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. I have seen all the episodes on YouTube when it was airing in Canada so I have my thoughts on the characters and what my elimination order will be. The poll will close as soon as the finale is up which is TBD. **


	18. Journey to the TDWT Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: We travelled to the Big Apple. We kidnapped DJ and held him in a skyscraper and the other four tried to find him. Alejandro formed an alliance with Courtney and LeShawna to vote out Noah or DJ. But, I brilliantly sabotaged that by giving DJ invincibility along with Noah, who found him. And another shocker, DJ heard Alejandro's plans to turn on him and Noah and told Noah. Noah decided that it was time for him to go and the two voted for him. But that's not all; Alejandro decided to betray LeShawna and voted for her with Courtney. This resulted in a tie with him and LeShawna and they both got booted. I know, brilliant! We are now down to the final three, who will be in the final two? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 19: Journey to the TDWT Finale**

Noah and DJ were, once again, together in first class.

"We did it!" DJ exclaimed. "We're in the final three!"

"We worked hard for it," Noah said. "If only Owen was here instead of Courtney."

"But we're still going to the final two?" DJ asked.

"You know it," Noah replied. "I'll be happy if one of us wins."

Meanwhile, Courtney was by herself in economy class.

"I knew I would make it," Courtney said in the confessional. "And now I have a guaranteed win."

"There is no way that Noah or DJ should beat me," she continued in the confessional. "I'm doing this for Duncan."

"This was supposed to be great," Noah said in the confessional. "Glad DJ is here but Courtney?"

"To be honest, I'm kind of worried," DJ said. "What happens if Noah and I end up in the final two? That can be awkward."

The three eventually went to sleep. While they were, the plane landed in Idaho. Morning soon came.

"Rise and shine, final three!" Chris said through the intercom. "Meet me in the common area."

The three soon arrived there.

"Are you all ready for the challenge that will determine the final two?" Chris said.

"Maybe when we get some breakfast," Noah said.

"It's right outside the plane," Chris said. "Don't worry, there's a slide that'll get you down."

"Good," DJ said. "I'm starving."

He opened the door and stepped forward, expecting the slide. He fell down and hit the ground.

"DJ?" Noah asked looking down with Courtney.

Chris then push them both out and they both hit the ground. They all got up to investigate their surroundings. It was a desert.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked.

"We are in the great state of Idaho!" Chris said.

"We're really having a final three challenge here?" Noah asked. "What did you run out of money or something?"

"That's exactly what happened," Chris said.

"You what?" Courtney asked.

"Thanks to the stingy people we were buying spots for challenges," Chris said. "Plus the expensive jet fuel, and the marble statue incident, we are out of money to continue flying this plane. It will be taken apart and sold."

"So what do we do?" DJ asked.

"The final challenge will be in luxurious Hawaii," Chris said. "And getting there will be the challenge."

"Use anything from the plane's storage to help you there with these GPS's," Chris said throwing them each a GPS. "Set it for Tijuana, Mexico."

"We are in some place in Idaho," Noah said. "Well that's very helpful."

"You guys have thirty minutes to get what you need before they take the plane," Chris said.

"How are you getting there?" Courtney asked.

"Chef and I will be watching you from out helicopter," Chris said as Chef opened a crate containing it. "Good luck to you and please make it alive, or not, the ratings are better that way but the lawsuits aren't."

Chris and Chef flew away in their helicopter. The final three went into the storage area to look for things to help them.

"None of this crap will get me there," Courtney said. "I might as well get a head start."

While Courtney left, DJ was searching around when he found something. It was a gold coin.

"Hey, Noah," DJ said. "Look what I found."

"That could be worth a lot," Noah said. "It could get you all the way to Mexico."

"Alright," DJ said. "We can use it together."

"I don't know," Noah said. "It might not be enough then, you use it."

"But what about you?" DJ asked.

"I'm going to make sure that Courtney does not make it to the final two," Noah said. "I'll meet you in Mexico."

"Good luck man," DJ said and they both exited the plane and went their separate ways.

Courtney was running hard. She wanted to get as big as a lead as possible. She then suddenly tripped on train tracks.

"Train tracks?" Courtney asked. "Perfect."

Meanwhile, Noah walked around and spotted the interns putting the animals that were used onto a truck.

"Ah, Chris," Noah said. "You and your love for the animals."

He quietly managed to sneak in the back of the truck. He took a look on his GPS to see that Courtney was stopped and DJ was right behind him.

"Let's go, DJ," Noah said.

He then smelled a very funny smell. It smelled like something coming from an animal. He then looked down.

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Noah is catching up to Courtney, who has stopped," Chris said. "And DJ is moving apparently on his feet."

Courtney soon saw a train stop and saw the schedule. There was one going non-stop to Tijuana.

"Hawaii," Courtney said. "Here I come."

After a lot of walking, DJ arrived at a Pawn Shop and entered it.

"Excuse me," DJ said. "How much is this coin worth?"

"Is that a rare gold dollar coin?" the clerk asked.

"I don't know," DJ said.

"By George, it is," the clerk said. "I'll give you 500 for it."

"Deal," DJ said. "Do you know any place that I can get a ride to the nearest train station?"

"I'm closing in a few minutes," the clerk said. "I'll take 20 dollars off and take you to an express train station."

"Sounds great," DJ said.

Meanwhile, the train Courtney was waiting for had finally arrived and she boarded it. She sat by herself.

"One more stop," the conductor said. "And it's non-stop to Tijuana, Mexico."

"Might as well think about what I'll do with the million dollars," Courtney said.

She thought about finishing her run for student council president by buying the perfect campaign team. She would then go to the most prestigious school and become president.

Meanwhile, DJ and the clerk arrived at the train station. DJ thanked him and went to buy a ticket for an express train that would make it all the way to Arizona.

"Meh," DJ said. "I'll figure something out when I get there."

He went to the train and sat down to relax.

Meanwhile, Courtney was relaxing as the train left its final stop.

"You'll have to excuse the smell," a familiar voice said. "I accidentally stepped in dog poop. I'd rather not go into details."

"Noah?" Courtney asked.

"I knew you were on this train!" Noah yelled.

Courtney then started to run off to stay away from him and Noah chased after.

"Attention everyone currently airborne," the Air Traffic officer said through Chris's walkie-talkie. "A hail warning has been issued."

"Maybe I should tell them," Chris said. "Or not, I think I'll choose that."

Courtney went to the top of the train and ran all the way to the end. Noah followed after her and cornered her. DJ was relaxing in his train when he saw the other train with the other finalists on the top.

"Like you will push me off of this train," Courtney said.

"You act like I'm the only person who's contemplated that," Noah said.

Noah charged for her but slipped when hail began to fall. Courtney ran right past him and Noah went after her.

"Hey, Noah," DJ said on the top of his train waving.

"Glad to see you're here man," Noah said.

"I got a lot from that coin," DJ said. "But this train stops in Arizona."

"You'll find your way to Mexico," Noah said.

Courtney then bumped Noah while he was distracted in hopes of knocking him off but he retained his balance.

"Nice try," Noah said.

The two stared each other down as DJ watched when Chris and Chef hovered over them. The song bell then rang.

"You know what that means," Chris said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Noah, DJ, and Courtney said together.

Think of the music to "I'm Gonna Make It."

Noah (dancing with Courtney): _We're on a train, hail's falling hard. _

_You should've been gone at the start. _

_You've been against me all this time. _

_And now you've met the end of the line. _

Noah pushes her off the train but she holds on to the bottom as Noah begins running.

Courtney: _You've should've gone first. _

_Compared to the rest, you are the worst. _

_And it' you who's met his end. _

_This is for my boyfriend. _

She grabs his leg and he falls down.

Noah and Courtney: _I'm gonna make it_

_And you can't stop now, just you try._

_My fortunes waiting_

_And you can kiss it bye-bye-bye._

DJ: _I never thought I'd be here at three. _

_I always thought I was very weak. _

_But now all I have to say_

_Is that I'm going all the way!_

_I'm gonna make it_

_And you can't stop now, just you try._

_My fortunes waiting_

_And you can kiss it bye-bye-bye._

Noah and Courtney (dancing still): _You are the worst._

_Why must you torment me?_

_I'm going to the finals now_

_And you will see. _

Noah manages to push her completely off the train.

Courtney: No!

Noah and DJ: _We're gonna make it! _

_And she can't stop us now, let her try._

_Our fortune's waiting _

_And she can kiss it all bye-bye-bye!_

DJ's train then stopped and he fell down.

"We're in Arizona already?" DJ asked. "That song was longer than I thought."

"I'll meet you in Hawaii, DJ!" Noah said waving.

Noah went back into the train and sat down.

"Do you have a ticket?" the conductor said.

Noah widened his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, but Courtney was on a motorcycle following the train.

"DJ seems stopped," Chris said. "And Noah has the lead over Courtney who is right behind him.

"I'll make it to Hawaii first," Courtney said.

DJ left the train station and was looking around in the desert for another way to get to Mexico.

"It's hopeless," DJ said. "I'm just going to die with 300 dollars in my pocket in the desert."

"Did you say 300 dollars?" Somebody said. "That's just enough for a plane ride."

DJ looked around to see a small shack that said "Small plane rides, 300 dollars." The man that spoke was waving to him. There was a small plane right by it.

"I need to get to Tijuana," DJ said.

"That's perfect," the man said. "We're flying over there."

"Then I'll take a plane ride," DJ said giving him the money.

DJ got some special plane gear on and the plane took off.

Noah and Courtney were approaching Tijuana beach and were getting close.

Suddenly, Noah was kicked off of the train and hit Courtney off of the motorcycle. Noah found himself on top of her.

"You again?" Noah and Courtney said together.

"Hey," Chris said at the finish line. "Better hurry up."

They both looked up to see a plane approaching the area.

"Alright, dude," the man said giving DJ a parachute. "You jump off here."

"Jump?" DJ asked. "Why aren't we landing?"

"I'm landing in Paraguay," the man said. "I said we were flying over Tijuana."

"I can't jump," DJ said.

"If you want to get lost in Paraguay," the man said. "That's fine with me."

DJ looked outside of the plane to see that they were so high.

"I have to be fearless," DJ said.

He held his breath and he jumped out of the plane. He began screaming as he plummeted.

Noah and Courtney were running for the finish line, staring each other down. They both finally crossed it at the same time.

"I totally won," Noah said panting.

"In your dreams," Courtney said.

"The race isn't over yet," Chris said. "Hawaii is that way and there are your rides."

They saw three speed boats docked.

"Is there a catch?" Noah asked.

"Not at all," Chris said. "Except that they don't have a lot of gas left."

The two ran to the docks and got into speed boats. They turned them on and began their race.

Chris then heard DJ screaming as he was gliding down towards the docks with his parachute.

"Looks like DJ is still in it to win it," Chris said. "You better hurry dude."

DJ managed to land in the remaining speed boat.

He took off his parachute and turned on the ignition. He put it on full throttle but it was only going at 5 mph.

"Too bad you got the slow one," Chris said.

"Come on man," DJ said.

Noah and Courtney were still racing each other. Noah began to bump on Courtney's boat and Courtney returned the favor.

"Is that the way you want to play it?"Noah asked silently.

He reached for an oar and began to swing it at Courtney. She ducked the swings and reached for an oar herself.

The two began to use them like swords and began to fight each other.

"You will not make the final two!" Noah yelled.

DJ was still trying to pick up speed but nothing was happening. He was still going slowly.

"I'm going to lose!" DJ yelled in frustration.

He then noticed a red button in near the ignition.

"What does this do?" DJ asked.

He pressed it and found out it was a turbo button as the boat went at high speeds.

Noah and Courtney were still oar-fighting as they got closer to the finish line.

"A fight to see who's going to make it first," Chris said. "I love it."

Courtney then got Noah right in the face, making him fall down and turn off his boat.

"Good luck, loser," Courtney said.

Her speed boat then began to slow down.

"Out of gas?" Courtney asked.

She used her oar to paddle to the finish.

Most of the other contestants looked disappointed (minus Duncan, Heather, Justin, and Alejandro) as Courtney crossed the finish line.

"I did it!" Courtney said.

"Courtney has made it to the final two!" Chris said. "The only question left is: who will join her?"

Noah got back up, rubbing his head.

He tried to start his boat up but he was out of gas also.

He then heard something coming from behind. It was DJ on his speed boat.

"Look out!" DJ yelled.

The two screamed as DJ's boat crashed into Noah's, bringing his boat with DJ's.

They then saw a large bolder sticking out of the water.

The two screamed as they crashed into it.

A large cloud of smoke came over the whole area, covering everyone there.

They heard one person hit the sand and one hit the water.

As the cloud of dust and smoke settled, they saw what had happened.

Noah was on the sand and DJ was still in the water.

"And Noah will join Courtney in the final two!" Chris said.

"No!" Courtney yelled.

"What?" Noah asked in a dazed state.

"DJ," Chris said. "Sorry, dude, you're out."

DJ sunk his head as he got up.

"You're going down," Courtney said.

"Not before you," Noah retorted gaining his senses back.

"Two rivals will face off for the million," Chris said. "Who will win? Who will lose? Who will survive? Find out next time on the exciting finale of Total Drama World Tour!"


	19. The Finale, Hawaiian Style

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I don't mean any offense to any country. Most of the lyrics are written by me. Singing is in **_**italics. **_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour: The final three contestants began their journey for the finale in luxurious Hawaii. DJ found a rare coin that nobody told me about. Believe me; someone is testing a dangerous challenge in the future. Anyway, Noah and Courtney dueled throughout fighting to get to Hawaii. Courtney had the upper hand and made it first to solidify her spot in the final two. In a big collision, Noah made it to the finals as well, eliminating Mr. Popular, DJ. This is it, we're down to two. Who will win the million dollar prize? Find out on the grand finale of Total Drama World Tour!

**Episode 20: The Finale, Hawaiian Style**

Noah and Courtney were together with Chris as the now eliminated DJ took his seat with the peanut gallery. Most of the other contestants looked disappointed.

"Congrats to the two of you," Chris said. "You have made it farther than anyone else this season and now you will be competing in the final two."

"I can't believe I made it here," Noah said in the confessional. "It sucks that DJ had to go and it's even worse that Courtney is still here."

"Even though I've wanted Noah gone since the start," Courtney said in the confessional. "At least I don't have to face DJ for the finale."

"I'll admit it would've been hard to beat DJ," Noah said in the confessional. "At least Courtney wouldn't win and I consider that a victory."

"I'm doing this for Duncan," Courtney said. "I'm not going to let him down."

"I'm doing this for Owen and DJ," Noah said. "Courtney is going down."

"Before we get to the final challenge," Chris said. "To the people who were rooting for DJ, please change to one of the finalists."

Harold, Trent, LeShawna, Gwen, and Eva changed to Noah. Lindsay, Katie, Ezekiel, Sadie, and Izzy changed to Courtney (the girls changed to her because of Alejandro and Justin).

"The peanut gallery will be playing a big role in determining the winner," Chris said.

"They're voting?" Noah asked.

"They're even," Courtney said.

"No," Chris said. "They will be helping you in the challenge."

"Which is?" Noah asked.

"You guys will be racing to the top of that volcano," Chris said. "The million dollars is on the platform above it."

"That will be the final part of the challenge though," Chris continued. "We're going to have two challenges here so you can get some advantages to go along with the ones you have."

"What advantages?" Courtney asked.

"DJ won a wheelbarrow but he is out," Chris said. "Noah got a nice baby carriage and you got nothing."

"What?" Courtney asked. "Who went for me?"

Alejandro (who is still bandaged) darted his eyes back and forth.

"For the first challenge," Chris said. "Your helpers will be making fruit salads for you to eat. We have a truck packed with fresh and rotten fruit. You won't be eating the salads that your helpers make, the other finalist will."

"You guys must choose two finalists each," Chris said.

"I pick Duncan of course, he uses rotten fruit all the time on Harold," Courtney said.

"Well he's getting rusty," Harold said.

"I will also choose Justin," Courtney said.

"Can't resist, huh?" Justin asked in a flirty way.

Duncan raised his fist at him.

"I choose Owen and DJ," Noah said. "Owen, you better not eat the fruit."

"Relax," Owen said. "I can tell the difference."

"The four of you will make the salads while the final two supervise," Chris said. "Kind of like my job."

"Anyways," Chris continued. "Here is a little musical accompaniment."

The song bell rang for the final time. Think of the music to "Versus."

Noah: _My buddies get into that van. _

_That's it, stick with this plan._

_Search through that fruit, nothing sweet._

_Give Courtney a rotten peach. _

Courtney: _Come on guys, let's go now._

_Quick, quick, don't let me down. _

_Add it all to Noah's plate_

_And top it with rotten grapes. _

Noah and Courtney: _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_

_And you can't take it (No!)_

_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_

_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_

Justin: _Is this orange green enough?_

Courtney: Uh-huh

DJ: _Hey, is this smelly enough?_

Harold (rap): _Now it's the battle of the geniuses. _

_A fight to the volcano is how you'll see it._

_A real good match, who will rise?_

_My guess is Noah and Courtney will fry._

Courtney: You're not even supposed to be in this song.

Noah: _That's it now, more of that. _

_Top that plate with more of that crap. _

_Courtney will never finish,_

_Better if she just quits. _

Courtney: _Get him more orange plums._

_And more fruit that'd you'd get from a slum._

_Don't add anything fresh._

_If you do it, then you're dead._

Noah and Courtney: _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_

_And you can't take it (No!)_

_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_

_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_

DJ: _This is great, she'll be ill_

_No good she will feel._

Noah: _We're getting really close. _

_Is it ready yet? Almost._

Noah and Courtney: _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_

_And you can't take it (No!)_

_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_

_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_

_I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)_

_You'll never hit it (No!)_

_You should trash it (Yeah!)_

Noah: _So let's just do it!  
><em>

Noah and Courtney were on picnic table with plates of fruit that smelled horrible.

"The first one to finish their entire plate wins," Chris said.

The two were both hesitant to eat their fruit. Courtney took the first bite and she instantly felt sick. Noah at a rotten grape and he felt the same.

"How old is this fruit?!" Noah asked as he felt vomit coming up.

"I don't know," Chris said. "It was a gift when I graduated high school."

The peanut gallery became sick just from hearing that.

Noah and Courtney continued to eat their fruit. Courtney was eating hers a lot faster than Noah.

"How are you doing that?" Noah asked.

"I have a strong stomach," Courtney said as she continued to eat.

"C'mon, Noah," Owen said.

"Yeah, you can do it," Harold said.

Noah continued to eat but he was getting slower with his chewing as he got more sick from the rotten fruit. Courtney was almost finished and Noah was still half way done.

"Finish it, Courtney," Duncan said.

Courtney was on her last fruit and Noah was trying to speed up. But he vomited.

"Courtney wins the first challenge!" Chris said.

"Yes!" Courtney yelled raising her arms in victory. This made her vomit.

"For winning this challenge," Chris said. "You get this key, it'll come in handy."

"Time for the next challenge," Chris said.

Torches were lit and Chris, Noah, and Courtney were in grass skirts and bikinis.

"You guys will be doing a hula dancing contest," Chris said.

"I don't dance," Noah said.

"But I do," Courtney said.

"If you don't," Chris said. "You will not get the advantage that could very well make up for the lost key."

"Why didn't we just do the song here?" Noah asked.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Chris said. "Too bad we ran out of music to play."

"Courtney," Chris continued. "Since you won, you get to go first."

Courtney began her dance with a spotlight (coming from somewhere) shining on her. Hula music that I have no lyrics to add begins to play.

Justin and Duncan both started at her. Duncan noticed Justin staring and punched him in the face.

Courtney was dancing very well and going very fluidly.

"I thought she was only a good singer," Noah said in the confessional.

"Hello million dollars," Duncan said in the confessional.

After about three more minutes of dancing, Courtney was finished. The peanut gallery applauded her.

"Very nice," Chris said. "Noah, you're up."

Noah begrudgingly got into the center and the spotlight shined on him.

"The light is really bright," Noah yelled over the music that sounded very loud.

"Sorry, can't hear you," Chris said.

Noah began to do his dance but he was not as skilled as Courtney. He instantly began to stumble around. Most of the peanut gallery was laughing at him.

"He's dying out there," Tyler said.

"I have an idea," DJ said.

Noah was still doing something that I guess could be considered dancing when a rock came and he instantly dodged it.

"Keep throwing them," DJ said to Owen.

The three continued to throw a barrage of rocks towards Noah. Noah began dodging all of them, making some nice dancing moves.

"It's working!" Noah yelled.

The three were still throwing them and Noah made nicer moves as Courtney and the peanut gallery stared in awe.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the rules," Courtney said in the confessional. "It's still not better than me."

"The look on Courtney's face was priceless," Noah said in the confessional.

The time limit soon came and Noah stopped dancing. Owen didn't and he hit Noah in the arm.

"Sorry," Owen quickly said.

"Pretty nice from both of you," Chris said. "Which is a shame because I wanted you both to do badly."

"So who wins?" Courtney asked.

"Noah," Chris said.

"Yes!" Noah said as his supporters cheered.

"But he wasn't even dancing," Courtney said. "He was just dodging rocks."

"Which is a lot more entertaining than intentional good dancing," Chris said.

Courtney then frowned and growled at Chris. They got back into their normal clothes and the sun was beginning to set.

"For winning," Chris said to Noah. "You get DJ's wheelbarrow."

"You will now be racing to the top of the volcano," Chris said. "And you'll be carrying a bag of bricks."

"Glad I won the wheelbarrow," Noah said mocking Courtney.

"You must take it all the way to the top of the volcano in order to advance to the top," Chris said. "Waiting for you is the million dollars."

He gave Noah and Courtney their bricks.

"How much is this?" Courtney asked.

"About 50 pounds," Chris said. "Give or take 10."

"And the race for the million begins now!" Chris said.

Noah ran to the wheelbarrow and put the bag of bricks in there. Courtney was struggling to carry her bricks. Noah began to push his wheelbarrow and ran towards the path leading to the top of the volcano.

By the halfway point of the volcano, Noah had a sizeable lead.

"I have this in the bag," Noah said.

"You wish," Courtney said panting as she had her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Might as well give up," Noah said.

He started to speed up as he began to gain a bigger lead of Courtney. He then saw something and stopped dead in his tracks.

It was some log stubs on top of a river of lava. Chris and Chef were on the other side by a large log with ropes attached to it. Courtney caught up to Noah.

"Welcome to the halfway point," Chris said. "Cross this part and it is smooth sailing to the top."

"What are the ropes for?" Noah asked.

"There attached to booby traps to," Chris said.

"To make things more interesting," Noah and Courtney said finishing Chris.

"You guys have learned so much," Chris said."Your helpers can activate them."

Justin and Duncan both had swords.

"Which ones are for Team Courtney?" Justin asked.

"I forgot to put them in order," Chef said.

"That wheelbarrow might be difficult to use now," Chris said. "The key can be used now."

Noah began to get on the first log and make his way to the other side. Courtney saw a padlock by a switch on the edge of the river. She unlocked it and three platforms that led to the halfway part of the river. Courtney jumped on them and passed Noah.

"Glad I won the key," Courtney said as retaliation for earlier. "Start activating the booby traps."

Owen managed to get in the way and block Justin and Duncan.

"Hey look," DJ said pointing far away. "The paparazzi are going over there!"

"Hey wait for me!" Justin said running towards the direction that DJ pointed.

"I should've picked Heather instead," Courtney said.

"Good luck to you guys," Owen said.

Duncan then kneed Owen in the crotch and he collapsed.

"No hard feelings, man," Duncan said. "But she's my girlfriend."

DJ then pounced on Duncan fighting for the sword. Noah ran past Courtney.

"Do it, DJ!" Noah said.

DJ managed to wrestle the sword away from Duncan and cut one of the ropes. A large cage fell on top of Noah.

"No!" Noah yelled.

Courtney ran past him, laughing. She reached the other side and she and Duncan ran towards the top.

"Million dollars," Courtney said. "Here I come."

"I was so close!" Noah yelled. "There's no way I can win now."

"You can't let her win," Owen said.

"She's the reason both of us are gone and she's tormented us throughout," DJ said.

"Our goal was that one of us would win!" Owen said. "You can do this."

"You're right!" Noah said. "She can't win!"

He then used his bricks to push the cage down and the top of it opened.

Courtney had made it to the top of the volcano to see a platform with bridges on opposite sides hanging over the volcano. A lot of the peanut gallery looked a bit upset as they were sweating like crazy.

"Just drop your bricks there," Chris said. "You have to make it to me to officially win."

"After all I've gone through," Courtney said walking onto the bridge. "I finally did it."

"I had to deal with some annoying people," Courtney said. "But it was all worth it."

She made it to the case that contained the million and picked it up.

"No!" Noah yelled and he tackled her, making her drop the case.

Noah tried to run over to the case but Courtney tripped him and he fell down. He tried crawling to it but Courtney pounced on him.

"Now this is a finale," Chris said sipping on a glass of lemonade.

Noah knocked her off of him and ran to the case. She grabbed it too and a tug of war began for the case.

"You will not win this," Noah said pulling it closer to his person.

"You are the one who will lose," Courtney said.

"C'mon, Noah!" DJ and Owen yelled cheering for their friend.

"You can take him, Courtney," Duncan said.

Noah and Courtney were moving all over the platform as they fought for the brief case. They were soon near the edge of the platform when Noah smelled something.

In the process, he let go of the case. Courtney began to lose balance and went back, right over the edge of the platform.

"I'll get you," Noah said.

He grabbed Courtney's hand to prevent her from falling.

"You're not going to let me fall?" Courtney asked a bit surprised.

"Not with this," Noah said.

He quickly grabbed the million dollar case from her hand.

"You lose," Noah said and he pushed her off the platform.

"Noooo!" Courtney yelled as she fell into the lava.

The peanut gallery gasped.

"Did she just die?!" Heather asked.

Courtney then rose to the top of the "lava."

"This isn't lava," Courtney said.

"It's rotten tomato soup," Chris said. "Not as bad as lava, but we couldn't get the clearance to put lave in there."

Noah ran with the million dollars past the bridge and made it to Chris. He won!

"And Noah is the winner of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris announced.

Almost everyone cheered for Noah. DJ and Owen gave him a high-five.

"I won! I won!" Noah yelled jumping up and down. "Take that, Courtney!"

"Is anyone even going to help me out of here?" Courtney asked.

Everyone was soon at the beach. They were all keeping their distance from Courtney, who smelled horrible from the rotten tomato soup.

"What are you going to do with the million?" Tyler asked.

"Probably just invest it or something," Noah said. "I could use it to get ahead in life."

"Duncan," Courtney said. "Can you give me a consolation hug?"

Duncan plugged his nose and tried to contain barf.

"Maybe later," Duncan said.

"I'll do it," Justin said.

"Do it and you die," Courtney said.

"The boat will be coming soon," Chris said as his phone rang. "McLean here."

He listened as he began to sound surprised.

"Great news," Chris said. "The show just got a fourth season."

Everyone's eyes widened. They took Chris and ran to the top of the volcano.

"Here's what we say to your fourth season," Duncan said as he and Justin threw Chris into the rotten tomato soup.

Everyone cheered as they walked away.

"I was going to say that they weren't participating," Chris said. "But now I can mess with their minds. Who will be the new contestants to partake in the greatest game ever? Find out next time Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"

He then took a whiff of what he was in.

"This is disgusting!" Chris yelled. "Who will get me out of here?!"

**By a unanimous vote, I will be doing my version of TDROTI. I've planned a possible elimination order so I am ready. I've seen all of the episodes on YouTube since they already aired in Canada (they're almost finished here in the U.S.) so I have my complete thoughts on the characters. The first chapter will be coming soon. Thank you all for wanting this to be done.**


End file.
